Hostesses O N L Y!
by miss-classy-and-sexy
Summary: 3 girls from St.Lobelia Girl's Academy are determined to defy the odds and achieve true happiness...so they start a hostess club! But when this club clashes with its brother club...Well, chaos, love, hurt, and hilarity will run amuck through both schools
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **SOOOOOO, I guess I accidentally deleted all my stories, because I had to start this over...thank god I kept all the documents on file. Well, anyways, it's exactly the same story as it was, so if you are a returning fan, just skip to the new chapter! For new fans, welcome! I hope you enjoy my story as much as I do!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the original Ouran characters, places, family problems, etc. I own only my plot and my characters. ANYHOO! ON WITH THE SHOW!

**CHAPTER 1: Lobeliaaa!**

Seiteki Ai strode through the gates of St. Lobelia Girl's Academy. Her eyes scanned the beautiful, enormous campus. Lobelia flowers scattered in the wind and brushed by her. She smoothed her high-waisted uniform maroon skirt down, straightened the pale yellow bow on her school-issued cropped shirt, and pulled all of her long, chocolate brown hair over her left shoulder. It was pulled into a small bow at the bottom and fell past her mid-thigh. Seiteki had a distant, sort of pretty look in her eyes, but she really was excited to start her first year in high school. At Lobelia's, no less!

Seiteki swiveled around to find _just _the girl she was looking for.

Kijo Ren'ai sauntered through the gates of Lobelia's with a faint smile on her face. Kijo caught Seiteki's gaze and smiled broadly. Seiteki smiled back at her best friend, with a real smile, not one of her distant smiles.

"Hey loser how was your spring vacation?" Kijo asked rudely. Seiteki shrugged it off.

_That's just who she is,_ Seiteki thought.

"Fine," Seiteki replied simply. "I prayed a lot."

"Oh yeah? About what? How you wish you were as gorgeous and breath-taking as me?"

"No…I prayed and prayed that something…something phenomenal would happen to us this year."

"Hm. What a coincidence."

"Why? What is it?" Seiteki asked quickly. Kijo raised an eyebrow.

"Well…I kind of had a _phenomenal _idea for a club."

* * *

><p>Ikasu always did hate first days of school. They were very awkward and much too noisy. Ikasu walked around the West building's East wing in St. Lobelia Girl's Academy. She knew the Zuka Club met <em>somewhere <em>around here…And Ikasu needed to speak with Suzuran. And Hinagiku. And especially Benibara.

_If no one else will befriend me…I guess this is my last chance! _Ikasu thought with determination.

Ikasu paused and sighed.

_Life is hard for a winner._

Ikasu strolled over to the window, gazing down at the fountain in the center of the Lobelia garden. It was magnificent.

A gentle hand was laid on her shoulder. Ikasu turned around swiftly.

There stood the three famous Zuka Club girls: Benio, Chizuru, and Hinako.

And it was Benibara, Benio-sama that had her hand on Ikasu's shoulder.

"Gentle maiden, you wander as if you are lost. Why?" Benibara inquired sweetly.

"I-I…L-Lady Benibara, I-" Ikasu stuttered. Benibara lifted Ikasu's chin so she was staring into her eyes.

"What brings you to us, beloved?" Benibara smiled.

"I-I wanted to know…if we could be friends?" Ikasu asked timidly.

"How straight forward of you." Benibara grinned. "It's Ikasu, right?" Ikasu nodded with fervor and Benibara chuckled.

"You said it was Ikasu? You're in my class!" Suzuran spoke for the first time. "Doesn't everyone like, hate you?"

"Suzuran! Be nice." Benibara scolded.

"Well…actually, that's _why _I wanted to be your friend!" Ikasu explained.

"How sweet!" Hinagiku piped in. "Well, I'm fine with it as long as-"

"GREAT! Well then, there are some things that will need changing and/or fixing! For one, we can't be seen with the silly first year. She won't be able to keep up and that would end our reputation for being the best. Which is unforgivable. Also, we need to get over the entire male-superiority thing and go out with those yummy-looking Ouran boys! Oh, and I need to be the leader of the Zuka Club! Maybe Lady of the Carnation? Or Lady of the Posies? Eh. It can be worked out," Ikasu resolved quickly. An image of her new, _perfect _social life was already beginning to form in her over-imaginative head.

Silence.

Suzuran was the first to begin laughing. Then Hinagiku, and finally Benibara. All of the Zuka Club was laughing. In her face. Ikasu seethed and fumed. The girls in Zuka Club continued to mock her.

"You're a _nobody! _And you think you can just swoop in and decide _I'm _not good enough to be a part of this group? No one even _likes _you." Hinagiku spat. Ikasu almost tore out her throat out. Instead, she just growled.

"I mean honestly, you are pathetic. We're the best. No more, no less. No one can or will ever top the Zuka Club!" Suzuran declared. "Sorry Little Miss Wannabe Never Gonna Be Perfect, but you just don't have what it takes." They all laughed again. Ikasu clenched her fists together, her knuckles becoming extremely white.

"Let's go ladies. This trash isn't worth our time." Benibara finished. Ikasu gritted her teeth in her mouth and tensed all her muscles. The Zuka Club began their dramatic exit.

"Bitches," Ikasu whispered furiously. Then, "I'll make a club 100 times more popular than yours! Then we'll see who's the best, and who is _really _trash!" she yelled. And with that, Ikasu ran to the opposite exit as the Zuka Club and out into the courtyard. She took a deep, soothing breath and made her way to the main building.

* * *

><p>"That idea sounds great," Seiteki began.<p>

"I know! I'm so _fabulous!"_ Kijo beamed. Seiteki rolled her eyes.

"_But._" Seiteki said. Kijo spun to face her friend. No one else was on campus-it had always been a tradition for Kijo and Seiteki to show up to school two hours early on the first day so they could get a feel for everything before the masses arrived.

That, and of course, and to be able to talk about things in private. Kijo didn't want _anyone _stealing her idea for their new club!

"But _what?_ The plan is _brilliant!_ I got the idea form an old friend of mine!" Kijo added in. Seiteki shook her head.

"You really are an idiot. Kijo, first years can't start clubs!" Seiteki informed Kijo. Kijo looked confused for a moment, realized that she and Seiteki were first years, and then twisted her face up with anger.

"Damnit! How are we going to make the club?" Kijo yelled.

"Well, we could wait another year," Seiteki suggested.

"Never!" Kijo protested. "It has to be created immediately. Anything else is below my standards."

"Why are you fixated on this?" Seiteki questioned.

"I just…I just have someone I need to be proud of me," Kijo answered a bit quietly.

"Hey, I thought _I _was supposed to be the mysterious one! Don't go stealing my character!" Seiteki giggled. Kijo whipped her head to face her.

"You…giggled." Kijo noted. Seiteki nodded. "But…you never giggle. You used to say that it's a sound that indecent women make to try to trick men into fooling around with them." Kijo reminded Seiteki.

" Yeah, but…you're my best friend. And I thought it might lighten the mood a little bit! It means no harm. Plus, I got my wish-I made you smile again!" Seiteki told her. Kijo hadn't realized she was smiling, but when Seiteki pointed it out to her, she only wider. Then, a thought dawned on her.

"Well, enjoy the smile while it lasts, 'cause it won't be there for much longer. We _still _can't make out club and then…we'll probably be _nobodies!_"

"You're over-exaggerating Kijo-" Seiteki began.

"Look at us! How could girls like _us _be _nobodies?_" Kijo shouted.

"Umm, excuse me?" a black girl with deep red hair asked as she approached. The girl looked to be older than her and Seiteki, even though she looked to be about Seiteki's height, maybe a bit taller. Though, this girl was much curvier than Kijo and Seiteki combined-a perfect hourglass figure. Not just that, her face was more mature. She wore the standard Lobelia uniform and her deep red hair in pigtails. Her small, black Mary-Janes were polished to perfection.

"Yes, you are excused." Kijo smiled with a demeaning look. The girl looked taken aback but did not leave.

"Excuse my friend-she can be touchy. Your name is?" Seiteki asked. She wasn't really being friendly, just civil.

"I am Gokoro, Ikasu," the redhead said. Kijo lifted a brow.

"You mean of KOIGOKORO ELECTRONICS?" Kijo asked. Ikasu nodded. "Hm."

"Anyways, I couldn't help but hear all about your woes of not being able to create your club, and how you felt that you might be doomed to be a nobody," Ikasu regurgitated.

"Yeah. And?" Kijo shrugged nonchalantly.

"I think…I want to help you two." Ikasu explained. Kijo's eyes bulged.

"Serious? What year are you?"

"I'm a second year with _way _too much ambition."

"What's in it for you?" Seiteki questioned. Ikasu turned towards Seiteki and grinned broadly.

"I'm out to prove the three stuck up Zuka Club girls wrong."

"Zuka…Club?" Kijo cocked her head. Seiteki shook her head.

"You never read the handbook, did you? The Zuka Club is an ultra-feminist, equality group here on campus. They are extremely popular because of their promotion of female superiority. The official title of the club is the White Lily League." Seiteki explained.

"Why are you after them?" Kijo asked. Ikasu's entire demeanor and attitude became dark and vengeful.

"They…aren't the best. They think they are, and though they are in an unmatched, _perfect _position, they aren't the best. I can be better than them because I work my ass off. _I'm _the best!"

_This girl is _nuts! Kijo thought. _But she's determined. I like that._

"Okay, you quack, we'll let you start our club and be in it with us." Kijo announced. Seiteki nodded in agreement.

"So…what are you guys' names, anyway?" Ikasu asked.

"Oh, I'm Ai, Seiteki." Seiteki said as she smoothed her hair and skirt down.

"And I'm Ren'ai, Kijo. But that's _Miss _Kijo to _you._"

"Ha ha yeah no." Ikasu smirked.

"Fine. But just remember who's the classy, superior one!" Kijo smiled. Ikasu looked lost.

"She means her." Seiteki explained dryly.

"WELL WHY'D YOU SAY IT LIKE THAT?" Kijo screeched.

"Stop being obnoxious, Kijo." Seiteki told her friend playfully. Kijo pouted for a moment, then shut up soon after.

"So, what's your club idea?" Ikasu urged. Kijo smiled broadly and chuckled softly while Seiteki smiled and began to pray quietly, only loud enough for Kijo to hear.

"Hehe…" Ikasu half-smiled awkwardly. "I take it that you have a brilliant idea?"

"_Beyond_ brilliant! We're starting a _hostess club!_" Kijo announced, lowering her voice on the last two words. Ikasu stared, shell-shocked. Kijo smirked.

_I owe him one! _Kijo mentally reminded herself.

"We're doing _what?"_ Ikasu shouted.

Just then, the bell for morning classes rang loud. The three girls had not been paying attention to the time nor the increasing arrival of students on campus.

"Me and Seiteki gotta run, but talk to you at lunch?" Kijo insisted. "Actually, scratch that. It's not a question! You _will _do what I say and come to Class 1-B at lunch!"

"Yeah, yeah sure! I gotta run too, but lunch sounds great!" Ikasu called back as she began to leave. Kijo rolled her eyes, but turned and dragged Seiteki away with her.

And as the two best friends ran into the main building, Seiteki called out to Ikasu just loud enough for Kijo to hear:

"God bless us all."


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**:I do not own any of the original Ouran characters YADA YADA YADA. You know this already...

**CHAPTER 2: Starting Today, We Are the Hostesses!**

"It got approved! IT GOT APPROVED!" Ikasu shouted as she barged into Seiteki and Kijo's classroom, Class 1-B. It was lunch and the two girls were eating together. But when Ikasu burst into the room yelling, they turned her way.

"Ikasu, hello!" Seiteki greeted. She smiled at her…but Ikasu could feel the distance and formality in it.

_Oh c'mon! I've known you for two weeks and a half and you're _**still** _being formal with me?_

"Hello, Ikasu. Aren't you going to bow down before me?" Kijo asked.

"Um, no." Ikasu responded without hesitation. Kijo couldn't help but giggle just slightly at the second year's bluntness.

"Hmph. I suppose that's fine," Kijo said playfully. Ikasu smacked her head in frustration.

"You _guys!_ The Director of Student Activities approved our club! We can start club activities next week! Isn't that great? We'll have a lot of work for the rest of the week, plus the weekend, but I think we can pull it off!" Ikasu assured. Kijo turned to face her, eyes brimming with happiness.

"Of course it got approved! _I _thought of it!"

"Didn't you say you got it from 'an old friend'?" Seiteki reminded Kijo. Kijo pouted.

"Minor, _minor_ detail. Trust me!" Kijo giggled. Seiteki shrugged.

The entire conversation, all the other first years in Class 1-B seemed to be in interested in the three girls' "club". The new students eavesdropped and gawked at the both fellow first years and the upperclassmen.

"Okay, today we meet afterschool and go to my house to plan for our first week of-" Ikasu began to announce loudly, but Seiteki shut her up with a let's-keep-it-a-secret-for-now look. Ikasu nodded and strode out of the classroom.

And right into the damn Zuka Club girls.

"Ooh, look what the cat dragged in!" Hinagiku immediately began teased meanly. "Does everyone in your grade hate you so much that you had to resort to hanging out with people in mine?"

"It's not that at all! I would rather not hang out with all the stuck-up snoody girls in my class!" Ikasu retorted.

"This coming from the freak? You're in no position to talk! Just because you are a Gokoro does _not _mean you get to do whatever! All the girls in our class are better than you and you're just _jealous!_" Suzuran accused.

"Why would I be jealous of-" Ikasu began but was quickly cut off by Benibara.

"You are hopeless. You'll never be good enough to be anything or get anything. And you are very much beneath us."

"And _you're _very much a _hypocrite!_ You guys talk about equality and such, but as soon as you come across someone you don't like or someone who stands in your way, you put them down like the dirt under your feet! You don't deserve-" Ikasu started shouting.

"I am tired of being yelled at by a _barbarian_. Can we go, Benibara?" Hinagiku mocked Ikasu.

"Yes, let us make our leave." Benibara smiled and the three ladies strolled off.

Ikasu slumped to the ground as she deflated-something she didn't do often.

_Those demeanors of theirs are _impossible _to penetrate. No matter what I do, it'll never get to these brats! _Ikasu thought fleetingly.

Ikasu's thoughts were interrupted though, by a voice:

"Now I see why you don't like them," the voice said somewhat quietly. Ikasu turned around.

"Seiteki? Did you hear all of that?" Ikasu asked. Seiteki nodded.

"I didn't mean to though. I was originally coming out to see if you wanted to join Kijo and I for lunch?" Seiteki proposed. Ikasu practically jumped out of her skin.

_I've never been asked to eat lunch before! _

"M-Me?" Ikasu stammered. Seiteki nodded. "S-Sure. Sounds good! I just…need to grab my lunch…"

"Okay. You know where to find us." Seiteki smiled. And for the first time, Ikasu could feel the warmth radiating from it.

"Ha ha…right." Ikasu smiled back and raced to her classroom on the third floor to grab her own lunch.

* * *

><p>After school, Seiteki and Kijo waited outside the main building to go to Ikasu's house. Seiteki wound and wrapped her long brown hair around her middle and index finger. Though she never would show it, she was getting restless.<p>

_C'monn Ikasu! Where are you?_

"Hey Seiteki?" Kijo interrupted. Seiteki stopped staring off into the distance and looked at her friend.

"Yes?"

"You've got another one." Kijo pointed. Seiteki followed her finger and there stood a precious looking girl whom was in their class. Seiteki believed that she sat two seats behind her. She was looking straight at her, with an envelope clutched between his fingers. The envelope had a big red heart sticker on it. Once the girl realized that Seiteki was looking back, the girl began to practically charge at her.

_Here we go again, _Seiteki thought exasperatedly, _I barely even talk, how does this keep happening?_

"Hello," Seiteki faked sweetness. The girl looked surprised to hear Seiteki's voice.

"S-Seiteki-san…I've noticed you since the day you first walked in…And…and well, I need to ask you to accept my love!" the girl yelled and shoved the envelope into Seiteki. Seiteki looked at the girl. She was much smaller than Seiteki…probably about five inches shorter and maybe as much as 10 pounds lighter. She had sun-bleached blonde hair that fell down to her _maybe_ B-cup breasts and full, doe, brown eyes and creamy pearl skin. She was a very petite girl all in all.

_And a very beautiful one too. But…I'm not into girls like that. I don't have a problem with anyone else being like that…it's just not who I am. _

"I am flattered to be confessed to by such a stunningly beautiful young lady, but I'm afraid that…I can't accept." Seiteki said as gently as possible. The young lady slowly lifted herself. Her full doe eyes looked broken now.

"W-Why?" she asked choking on the tears that begun to fill her throat.

"I just don't know you that well…But as I said before, you are an enchanting young lady. I'm sure you will not be rejected again."

"This _was_ my first rejection…" the girl agreed. Seiteki gave her one of her "warm" smiles and even pecked the girl on the cheek. The girl's sad mood soon gave way to a happy, confident aura. Then, the girl happily skipped off.

Seiteki sighed as she watched the girl run off to all her friends. They giggled and squealed as the girl recounted all and every word Seiteki had said to her, probably in a more dramatic fashion. Seiteki shrugged and made her way back to Kijo.

"So, how'd it go this time?"

"Same as usual," Seiteki sighed. "I don't think anyone will _ever _understand how to _properly _confess to me."

"Even if they did, would you actually accept it? Even if they are women?"

"Depends. Who knows, maybe some lady _could _make me switch teams." Seiteki smiled.

"Yeah right! Your grandparents would have your _head!_" Kijo laughed. Seiteki nodded.

"Hey, look who _finally _showed up!" Kijo called. Seiteki turned around to see Ikasu finally running over to them.

"Hey guys! Sorry it took me forever to show up! My teacher decided to have a chat with me right as I was leaving the classroom!" Ikasu laughed.

"Well, someone is positively _glowing! _Did you _finally_ get a good look at me, in all my glory?" Kijo smiled her most queenly smile. Ikasu raised an eyebrow.

"No, Kijo. I just got named top student in my class!" Ikasu practically shouted. Kijo rolled her eyes.

"Grades over me? Hmph. It's heresy!"

"It's not just grades to me…it's my future. It's my proof that I'm _still _the best." Ikasu said breathily.

"Well, I'm happy for you," Seiteki said. Ikasu ran over to her and hugged her tight. Seiteki was caught off guard, but soon hugged her friend back.

"Well then, let's go to my house! We have a LOT of work to do!" Ikasu announced.

"Finally!" Kijo groaned.

Seiteki smiled and followed her two close friends to Ikasu's giant limo that waited for her.

"Now _this _is the way to travel! Of course, I prefer my Mustang but this will do." Kijo said haughtily.

"Oh, _just get in!" _Ikasu said dryly. Seiteki giggled and followed Kijo and Ikasu into the car. Just before getting in, however, Seiteki looked up at the sky.

_Wherever you guys are, I hope you can see how happy I am at this moment._

"Hey, Seiteki? Are you gonna get in or what?" Ikasu asked.

"Yeah, is everything okay?" Kijo asked. Seiteki took one more glance at the sky. It was a perfect blue with one or two little wisps of clouds.

"Couldn't be better." Seiteki answered honestly. She smiled at both of them, climbed into the car, and slammed the door shut behind her.

* * *

><p>Ikasu's house was almost as big as Kijo's own.<p>

_Almost. _

There was a beautiful golden entrance gate that gave way to a fountain and front yard with perfectly trimmed bushes and grass where statues sat. The house itself was a beautiful plum and white color. It looked as if two huge townhouses here smashed together. There were three levels in the house and two big garages on both sides of the house. The limo was parked in front of the house and the girls stepped out.

"Welcome to my humble abode!" Ikasu said cheerfully, making a sweeping motion in front of her.

"It's marvelous, Ikasu!" Seiteki smiled.

"You think? Thanks so much Seiteki!" Ikasu smiled back.

"I love the color! But…I don't know, I thought it would be bigger, being the house of the Gokoro family…" Kijo admitted.

"Oh, just wait till you see the rest of it!" Ikasu promised. "I'll show you how _decadent _the Gokoros like to do things!" Ikasu rushed up the three stairs that lead to her front door. Before she even knocked or turned the knob, a maid and a butler opened the door for her.

"My Mistress," the two workers said in unison. Ikasu strolled by them, taking her shoes off before walking onto the carpeted part of the house.

"Angela, please show my guests to my room so they can put their school bags down. Antoine, please fix us all some yummy finger sandwiches!"

"Of course, my Mistress," the butler Antoine responded and walked out of sight seemingly into the kitchen.

"Yes, my Mistress. Ladies, please follow me. And don't forget to remove your shoes." Angela the maid said. Kijo and Seiteki nodded, walked into the house, took of their shoes before stepping onto the carpet and followed Angela up the stairs to the second floor. They walked down a small hallway that was lined with pictures of Ikasu, an older boy, and an older girl.

_I wasn't aware that Ikasu had older siblings…I thought she seemed more like an only child…I wonder why she never talks about them…_ Kijo silently thought as she looked around to all the pictures. Some were individual pictures of the three siblings but most were of them together. Some when they were toddlers, some when they were elementary school students and so on throughout their lives. The one that stood out to Kijo the most, though, was one that was taken last year. Ikasu and her two siblings stood outside of their house, in the front yard. Ikasu's face looked a bit younger, but she wore the St. Lobelia uniform, so it had to be taken a year previous. It was probably the first day of school, because Kijo could make out little cherry blossom petals frozen behind the siblings. Ikasu was bent forward slightly, with one hand on her hip. She was biting her thumb but smiling still. Both of her eyes were closed and her hair-which was down and not in its usual pigtails-hung forward a bit. Her hair was shorter, only reaching just above her shoulders. Her legs were shoulder width apart and she looked…fierce. Her brother, who was the tallest of all the siblings, stood in the middle. He had dark brown hair and a cute smile. He had a lean build and lanky legs. His cheekbones were high and his skin was just a tone darker than his sisters, making him slightly more…chocolate-y looking. His left hand was behind his head and it seemed as though the picture was taken while he was laughing. The older brother was wearing an Ouran Academy blazer. Finally, on his right, was Ikasu's sister. She had a simple smile on her lips. She was much shorter than her brother, but taller than Ikasu. She also had on the St. Lobelia uniform. Her face was very angular, but in a way that made her the most attractive of all of the siblings. Her long, deep red hair was the exact shade that Ikasu's was, but it hung all the way down to her mid back. Her hair framed her face, with the help of her front bangs. Just like Ikasu, her eyes were a pretty lavender color. She was much more slender than her little sister, but it worked on her. She could be a model. The picture was breath taking. But what stood out the most in the picture was not the older sister, what stood out to Kijo the most was how happy the three looked together. Like nothing could stop them from smiling, right at that moment.

"Kijo?" Seiteki's voice rang through the hallway. "Why'd you stop?"

Kijo hadn't even realized that she had stopped following Angela and Seiteki. She turned to see Seiteki and Angela waiting for her at the end of the hall.

"S-Sorry. I'm coming!" Kijo called. She took one more glance at the picture and ran over to Angela and bowed apologetically. "Sorry about that…"

"It's not a problem. We're at the Mistress's room now." Angela announced. Kijo looked at the end of the hall. There were three doors.

"This way now," Angela said and led the two girls into Ikasu's room.

The room had the same color scheme as the outside of the house-plum and white. However, in Ikasu's room, the plum and white colors were in pinstripes, surrounding the entire room. She had a window that let in plenty of sunlight onto her bed, which sat pushed up against the wall, right in front of the window. She had a white bookshelf at the foot of her bed and a plum-colored circular rug next to the side of her bed. A large 40' plasma TV was hung on the wall next to the bookshelf. A white dresser was a foot away from the head of the bed. The dresser had six drawers on it and the knobs to pull open those drawers were shiny and plum-colored. Piled into the corner of the room closest to the dresser were the only things that disrupted the color scheme in the room-four huge beanie bag chairs. All of them were bright neon colors with a cute pattern one them. There was an orange one with blue stars that sat on the top, a red one with white hearts that was under the orange one, a green one with pink lollipops on it that was under the red one, and a purple one with little gold crowns all over it that sat on the bottom. The room was very girly and cutesy, something Kijo _really _hadn't expected from Ikasu.

"Please set your bags down and make yourselves comfortable. The Mistress will be here shortly with your snacks." Angela instructed, bowed, and scurried out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Wow. I didn't think Ikasu's room would look like _this!_" Kijo commented as she dropped her bag and grabbed the beanbag chair on the bottom-the purple one with the golden crowns. She plopped down onto chair, sitting at the edge of plum rug closest to the side of Ikasu's bed.

"What, you don't like it?" Seiteki asked as she set her bag down next to Kijo's and dragged the red beanie bag chair with white hearts on it over to the edge of the circular rug closest to the door and the girls' school bags and lowered onto it. Kijo paused.

"I don't think it's that I don't _like _it…it was just a surprise, that's all." Kijo reiterated.

"I think that it is very nice. She's a very organized girl." Seiteki pointed out.

"Damn straight!" Kijo agreed. Seiteki laughed. Seiteki _always _laughed when Kijo cursed, since it sounded just so…_awkward _coming out of her mouth.

"Hey, what stopped you up back there?" Seiteki inquired, referring to Kijo's random pause in the hallway.

"Oh, I was just looking at one of the pictures Ikasu and her siblings on the wall." Kijo explained. "They…they are so happy."

_Unlike three brothers I know. _Kijo bitterly remembered.

"Yes, we are!" Ikasu suddenly burst into the room, carrying a platter with finger sandwiches piled high. "I brought snacksss!" Ikasu sat the platter in the middle of the rug and grabbed her own beanbag chair-the orange one with the blue stars that sat on the top of all the others. She dropped onto hers with comfort and ease. Kijo blushed, abashed for a moment because Ikasu overheard her creepy interest in her siblings, but Kijo soon regained her confidence and pushed forward with a question that was clawing at her mind:

"Sorry if I'm being a bit nosy, but what are their names?" Kijo asked curiously.

"It's not a problem! My brother's name is Akinori. And my sister's is Hideko."

"Beautiful names…" Kijo breathed.

"How old are they?" Seiteki asked.

"Well, my brother goes to a university now, so he's 18. And my sister is a third year in high school, so she's only 17."

"She goes to Lobelia right? You'll have to introduce us sometime soon! Like…tomorrow!" Kijo cheered.

"Sorry, but while it is true that she _technically_ attends Lobelia, she's doing a semester abroad in California right now! So…you won't be meeting either of them for a while." Ikasu told them.

"Oh…just tell us when they visit though! We can come meet them then!" Kijo insisted.

"Definitely!" Ikasu agreed.

"I would love that!" Seiteki joined in.

"Then it's settled! You'll be coming back over here sometime during summer break!" Ikasu resolved. "But for now, let's enjoy these sandwiches and discuss the club!"

"I agree!" Kijo said. "So, this is how this works! We dress up in different costumes and outfits everyday and re-theme the club each day! And all we do is make every girl who comes in as happy as we possibly can!"

"Sounds like fun! But…I feel like we should have an admittance 'fee', you know?" Ikasu pointed out.

"Maybe instead of actual money…we could make the girls give us flowers? To get in, you must present the club with one flower. We can put all the flowers in a big special vase…and at the end of the year, we can…press them all and scatter them all over the school?" Seiteki suggested.

"How romantic of you!" Ikasu commented. "I never would have thought of that! I like that idea! What about you, Kijo?"

"Yeah, it sounds great to me!"

"You know, someone should be writing all of this down-" Ikasu pointed out.

"Way ahead of you there, Ikasu." Seiteki said, and her hands from her lap. In one hand, she held a sharp pencil and in the other she had a small black book.

_Just like… _Kijo thought immediately.

"You are on _top _of this, Seiteki!" Ikasu praised. Seiteki grinned.

"Just thought it might be useful." Seiteki replied.

"Okay then, the next thing we need to figure out is our 'types'" Kijo declared.

"Types?" Ikasu repeated with confusion.

"Our personalities need to be categorized to fit our clienteles desires." Kijo explained.

"Ooh, ooh! I wanna be the 'best' type!" Ikasu immediately said. Kijo raised her eyebrows.

"That's not how this works. Seiteki and I will decide what we think you should be! Just like I won't decide my own, and Seiteki won't decide her own. The other two people will decide for you!" Kijo explained. Ikasu pouted, but the sparkle in her eye gave away her excitement for to start. "Ikasu, since you're so eager, we can start with you."

"Well…Ikasu is really smart! She could be the intelligent type." Seiteki recommended.

"While it is true that Ikasu is intelligent, that's not all…There's something about her willpower that I think would draw men and women alike to her…What's the word?" Kijo struggled. "Not willful…or determined…"

"Maybe driven? Or passionate?" Ikasu put in. Kijo shot her head up and looked at Ikasu.

"I love that one! Intelligent and _passionate!_" Kijo confirmed.

"Hm. I like the ring to that. _Intelligent and Passionate Type._ Yeah, that sounds _perfect!" _Ikasu agreed cheerily.

"Okay, now Kijo's turn!" Ikasu announced.

"There are _so _many words I could use to describe you…" Seiteki mumbled sardonically.

"HEY I HEARD THAT YOU KNOW!" Kijo huffed. Seiteki laughed.

"Oh! I got it!" Ikasu exclaimed. She had been deep in thought and finally reemerged. "_Queenly!_"

"You don't even realize how _accurate _you are!" Seiteki commented, earning her a death glare from Kijo.

"_In my defense, _shouldn't a true _queen _act like a _queen?_" Kijo reasoned. Ikasu rolled her eyes and Seiteki smiled.

"Okay so the Queenly Type?" Ikasu said.

"No." Seiteki said. "She's not just a Queenly brat…."

"Not _just? _Are you implying that I am a _Queenly brat _to some degree?" Kijo yelled. Seiteki didn't seem to notice but Ikasu got a kick out of it.

"She's nice person too! And a nice person to almost everyone she comes across." Seiteki continued. "She's…friendly. Yes, that will do."

"How oxymoronic. Queenly _and _friendly? I didn't think it was possible." Ikasu muttered.

"YOU GUYS ARE TERRIBLE AT WHISPERING!" Kijo pointed out irately. After a moment, all three girls laughed.

"So, Queenly and Friendly Type?" Ikasu giggled.

"It works!" Kijo said. "So, I think I'll keep it! Which means…that just leaves Seiteki left!"

"I think she's mysterious." Ikasu admitted quickly.

"Really? Why do you think that?" Kijo asked.

"Well, she hasn't ever told me _anything _about herself and she has a very distant look in her features most of the time-especially her eyes."

"I can see how one would think that." Seiteki agreed.

"Okay…so she's mysterious. How about she can also be…oh! _Sexy!_" Kijo smirked.

"What? No! If anyone of us is _sexy,_ it would definitely be Ikasu! My body shape is not nearly as curvy as her figure! I'm too thin." Seiteki protested.

"But…I agree with Kijo. You might not have my figure…but there is something about you that screams sexy." Ikasu retorted.

"Plus, has Ikasu been confessed to _eleven times _in the first _two _weeks of school?" Kijo added. Seiteki snapped her head to face her friend, with embarrassed eyes.

"Kijo!" Seiteki yelped.

"It's not like it's a secret! You're the most sought after girl in our class, Seiteki."

"Then that's that! You will be the Mysterious and Sexy Type!" Ikasu settled. Kijo nodded in approval. Seiteki sighed, knowing that she was defeated.

"Now that we have our types…let's plan our first week of costumes and décor!" Kijo continued on.

"We should be maids the first day! It can be like…a cute little coffee and tea cafe theme! We can all have on different maid uniforms and waitress the tables of the clientele that request us! And to entice our clients into coming, we should give out French chocolate!" Ikasu gushed.

"How did you come with all of that on the spot, Ikasu?" Kijo asked, dumbfounded.

"It's always been my dream…TO ROLEPLAY AS A MAID-SAMA!" Ikasu admitted gleefully.

"Otaku." Kijo and Seiteki muttered cynically in unison.

"NO NO! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Ikasu objected. The other two girls laughed and continued on with their discussion.

"Okay, second day?" Kijo asked and grabbed a sandwich.

"Jungle cats." Seiteki said with a full mouth.

"That's a great idea! We can make the entire club room look like a jungle!" Ikasu imagined.

"Which will be…?" Kijo asked.

"We could use the main dining hall after school!" Ikasu suggested.

"Good idea," Seiteki said.

"Okay, so what should we be?" Kijo said excitedly.

"Well, _I _want to be a panther! Sleek, chic, and black!" Ikasu claimed.

"Oooh, I know what I'm gonna be! A _white tiger!_ They're classy and fierce!" Kijo called out.

"Well, I think I'll be a lion then. Powerful and stealthy, but quiet when left alone." Seiteki concluded.

"Good! So we have Day Two picked! Next day?" Kijo said.

"Isn't it obvious what we _must _do? The Classic Sex Symbols!" Ikasu declared.

"….Which would be…?" Kijo motioned for Ikasu to continue. Ikasu stuffed a sandwich in her mouth before proceeding,

"A nurse, a teacher, and a housewife! We could split the dining hall into three separate sections and the clients could go to whichever section that most appealed to them!" Ikasu said. "I, of course, would be the nurse in the 'hospital' section."

"Why?" Seiteki asked curiously.

"Well, mainly because I'm the most intelligent, and you have to be a _genius _to get through medical school. But also because you need a _huge _bust to make those costumes sexy!"

"Wow." Kijo said simply.

"Then…let's make Seiteki the _teacher!_" Ikasu grinned evilly.

"W-What? Why me?" Seiteki blushed a bit.

"_Obviously_ because _you're _the sexy type and it's every schoolgirl's secret fantasy to hook up with a teacher. _Duh._ You could even have a little 'classroom' section!" Ikasu explained Kijo and Seiteki gasped together.

"_She's totally right!_" the two first years both cried out.

"Oooh! That means I get to be the housewife and have a little 'kitchen' section! I already know _exactly _what I should say! Eh-hem…" Kijo cleared her throat.

"Here we go…" Seiteki mumbled.

"_Honey, you're home _just _in time! I just finished baking the cookies! What? You said you don't want cookies? Oh, would you rather have _me _for dessert instead?" _Kijo said in a sweet but husky voice.

"Umm, Kijo, that's not in your character." Ikasu pointed out.

"Wellll….how about this! _Honey! You have _perfect _timing! I was getting lonely and I thought we could play Punishment together! You say you're tired? I'm sorry to hear that, but I think it's your turn to tire me out, whether you want to or not! Besides, I have on my special apron…I know you wanna see…!"_ Kijo retried the scene, imagining exactly how it would play out.

"Uh-huhhh. Kijo, I think that-" Ikasu began cautiously.

"Fourth day?" Seiteki quickly moved on to the next subject, sensing a sardonic comment was about to erupt from Ikasu.

"Athletes?" Kijo suggested, moving on just as quickly.

"Like…?" Seiteki pushed. Kijo thought for a moment.

"Okay…how about a track runner…a cheerleader and a…"

"Gymnast." Ikasu butt in.

"And we could even have that club day outside on the field!" Kijo added. All the girls nodded at this thought.

"May I be the gymnast? I'm very flexible and I can do some flips…" Seiteki revealed. Ikasu nodded.

"I wanted to be the track runner! Only because I really _am _a track superstar!"

"And I guess that leaves me with the cheerleader." Kijo sighed.

"Aww, why the long sigh? Aren't you pumped to have a bunch of girls staring at you in a _short skirt and a crop-top cheerleading uniform?" _Ikasu suggested playfully.

"And finally…the last day of the week? Any ideas?" Kijo asked irately, completely ignoring Ikasu's comment. Though she couldn't help but redden a bit to the image that was forming in her head-a bunch of girls blushing and staring at her as she jumped and cheered around. After Ikasu laughed a good laugh, both girls turned up blank, seemingly out of ideas.

"Okay…let me get the dice rolling a bit here…So, the themes we've already covered are: sexy, 'classic', roleplay, wild…what's one we haven't done yet?"

"Futuristic. Dangerous. Cutesy. Supernatural. I could go on forever." Ikasu blurted.

"How'd you come up with all of those?" Kijo asked with shock.

"When you ask me to start naming _adjectives, _I don't even think consciously, my brain just starts spitting up things onto my tongue and out of my mouth."

"So? Which should we do?" Seiteki inquired.

"I'm really feeling furutistic! We could make the dining hall look like the inside of a rocket or something and wear silver spandex, sparkly and absurdly colored make-up paired with high as hell heels? Mmm, that just sounds de-lic-ious!" Kijo visualized.

"Ehh, we should save that one! How about we do the dangerous one! We could be like…mobsters, black pinstripes, fedoras, fake handguns and cigars, and all! We could turn the dining room into a 'cigar shop' and have temporary tattoos and _everything!_"

"I agree with Ikasu. The mobster idea is really good." Seiteki remarked. Kijo jollily scoffed.

"Of _course _the idea of being a criminal appeals to you. Well, I guess it can't be helped since it's a two-to-one majority vote. Besides, pinstripes _are _slimming and a queen does need to look her best." Kijo gave in. "So. We now have our themes picked out for a week."

"It's so exciting! Finally, I can show those damn Zuka Girls what it _really _means to be the _best! I'll shove it in their faces!_" Ikasu daydreamed with fiery passion and determination.

_She sure is the intelligent and driven one….I've never seen anyone that excited in my life._ Kijo thought as she stared at her friend.

"_We _get to shove it in their face." Seiteki corrected. Ikasu smiled and Kijo watched as a mutual understanding passed between the girls.

_Looks like she _finally _broke through Seiteki's exterior. _Kijo nodded happily.

Ikasu grabbed the last sandwich off of the platter and munched on it.

"So," Ikasu began with a full mouth, "Seiteki, did someone confess to you today?"

"Actually, yes," Seiteki replied. "Though, I'm not sure why so many girls do. I barely speak during class unless my sensei calls on me. Other than that, I say practically nothing."

"Dumb-dumb." Kijo sighed. "_That's _why they do it. You seem untouchable a lot of the time, Seiteki. People want to see what you're like behind your distant eyes and your far-off smile."

"That is _exactly _right! It's enticing, in it's own way." Ikasu added. She giggled but then suddenly froze.

"What's up?" Seiteki asked, immediately noticing the pause and probably wanting to change the subject.

"Haha…I hope your guys' parents don't have my head…." Ikasu began to mutter.

"Huh? Why?" Kijo asked.

"It's…8:30…." Ikasu told them, raising her hand out of her lap to show them the time on her thin Tiffany's wristwatch.

"_What? _We've been here for _five hours?_" Kijo shouted. "Where did the time go? I thought we'd been here for one, _maybe _two hours tops! My mother is going to have a fit!"

"Well, I can assure you, my _parents _won't give a damn if I show up anywhere late. My grandparents however, might be a bit upset. But after I explain the situation, they won't mind." Seiteki said with her head slightly down.

"Huh? What do you mean your parents…Wait, I think that was the first time I've ever heard you curse! Seiteki is everything-" Ikasu babbled, confusing herself a bit.

"I'd better go. You too, Kijo. Your mom is going to kill you if you aren't home soon. Well, thank you for having me over. I'd love to come again. Goodnight, and see you tomorrow. I guess I'll be leaving first." Seiteki bowed, picked up her bag and darted out of the room.

"What was _that _about?" Ikasu mumbled.

"Trust me, you'll understand when she's ready to let you understand." Kijo said in reply to Ikasu and then bowed to go.

"Thanks for coming over!" Ikasu called out. Kijo smiled.

"Thanks for having me. Cya tomorrow!"

Kijo swiped up her bag and made a beeline to the door. Once out into the hallway, she stopped to gaze at the picture of Ikasu and her siblings for just one more moment before leaping down the stairs to see if Seiteki could give her a ride home.

* * *

><p>Ikasu relaxed as she flopped onto the grass underneath a tree in front of the main building of St. Lobelia Girl's Academy on a particularly slow Monday morning. Lobelia flower petals swept around the entire school ground, skipping along in the sultry spring breeze. She had only just finished scattering posters and fliers all around the <em>all the buildings <em>in theacademy. Ikasu was exhausted and all she wanted was to take a quick nap before school started.

Unfortunately, she would not get that _luxury._

A tall man with jet -black hair and glasses sauntered through the gates of St. Lobelia and stopped to look around. If Ikasu hadn't known any better, she'd have thought that he was simply a new teacher at the academy. But this man wore and Ouran Academy blazer. The man did not move, only scanned the school with his raven eyes behind his extremely reflective glasses. He gave off a very nonchalant, leisurely cool aura. Then, suddenly, his eyes were Ikasu, and he was making his way over to her. Ikasu scrambled into an upright position and tucked a stray hair behind her right ear just as the man reached her.

"Umm, hello?" Ikasu began cautiously. She would normally be extremely suspicious of any man that had the courage to step into Lobelia, but this man was an Ouran student, and she trusted Ouran boys.

"Hello, I was wondering if you happened to know the first year student Ren'ai, Kijo?" the man smiled sweetly. It was at that moment Ikasu started to become suspicious of the man. It was something about his smile…it just felt off to her. Ikasu took a hard look at his features…

_His stiff and rigid posture would suggest coldness. His hard face seems to carry burden, responsibility, and sorrow. And the slight movements of his jaw can only mean he's gritting his teeth impatiently. All of these factors _should _result in him being much more plotting, manipulative, evil, and dark-which is not what his "sweet" smile would suggest. _Ikasu analyzed carefully and thoughtfully. _But…why be fake around a stranger?_

"No, I'm afraid I don't know her. I'm not very social, you see." Ikasu blatantly lied. She smiled back, but watched the man carefully. His eyes seemed to flash for a moment behind his glasses. But just as soon as she spotted it, the Ouran student plastered the smile back onto his face and pushed his glasses up.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Thank you for your time, Miss." And with that, the man began to show himself off the campus.

"Not a problem." Ikasu replied and sat very stiffly until the man was out of sight.

_He knew. He knew I was lying. So, if he went through all of the trouble to be fake and put on an act, why not call me out on my bluff?_

Ikasu shrugged, noting that there are many strange people in the world and that _he _must be one of them.

_Though…I wonder if I should tell Kijo about this encounter. Eh, it doesn't matter too much I guess._

And with that, Ikasu slumped back to the ground and finally took a quick nap.

When Ikasu awoke, she had faintest feeling that she was forgetting _something. _

_It'll come to me soon enough._

"Hey Ikasu!" Ikasu heard a familiar voice yell. Ikasu turned to face Kijo, who was walking out from behind the main building. As Kijo advanced, Ikasu realized that Seiteki was with her as well.

"Hey guys! You're finally here! I take it from where you were just coming from, you went the back way to set up the…?" Ikasu asked, and Kijo nodded with excitement. The two girls quickly approached Ikasu. Both of them looked somewhat tired, but very ecstatic. Kijo even was sweating a little bit.

"Good job with the posters! You must have worked your _ass _off!" Kijo laughed as she and Seiteki joined Ikasu under the tree.

"You looked like you worked hard as well. I wouldn't expect that from the _Queenly _type." Ikasu pointed out.

"Well, I wasn't _going _to do any of the work. I was originally just going to supervise Seiteki. But…Seiteki wouldn't have that and _made_ me work too." Kijo grumbled. Seiteki shook her head while Ikasu laughed.

"So, did we make enough copies?" Seiteki asked Ikasu, referring to the posters she had scattered all throughout the St. Lobelia buildings.

"Oh yeah! We had like, two extra but other than that, it was _perfect!_"

"May I see one?"

"Definitely!" Ikasu chirped and snapped open her brown leather schoolbag. She ruffled through her school notebooks, pens and pencils until she finally saw the folded piece of paper she was looking for. Ikasu swiped it up, unfolded it and handed it to Seiteki.

"It's the same design we came up with on Friday…" Ikasu recounted. "Oh, except I changed the exclusively neon pink lettering on the 'O N L Y' to a neon green O, a neon pink N, a neon blue L, and a neon orange Y. The exclamation point I made the same pearly white color as the 'Hostesses'." Kijo leaned over to gaze at the poster as well and finally Ikasu joined in the viewing with her friends.

Seiteki carefully took the poster. It was a normal sized piece of paper that had bright writing all over it and explained most everything about the Hostess Club, now named "Hostesses O N L Y!". The "Hostesses" part of the "Hostesses O N L Y!" title was in a big, blocky font, whereas the "O N L Y!" was a lot more stylistic and curly. Other than the white "Hostesses" and the neon-colored "O N L Y!", the rest of the paper was black. All the words and writing on the paper were white, to tie in the entire color scheme of the poster. The initial paragraph of writing was almost directly beneath the title. It read:

_"The first years Ren'ai Kijo and Ai Seiteki from Class 1-B and the second year Gokoro Ikasu from Class 2-D cordially invite you to come enjoy a relaxing, romantic, and thrilling afternoon in St. Lobelia's own, newly formed Hostess Club. The three students will dutifully and masterfully assist you in fulfilling your greatest romantic desires and fantasies. You will have one task: pick a Hostess that you would like to spend your time with and do exactly that. So, we pray that you will join us, lovely lady." _

Hearts that matched the color of the "O N L Y!" were all over the poster as well. And smack in the middle of the page were three face-shots of each girl with their "Types" under her. The first one was Kijo. She had on golden eye shadow that drew much attention to her huge blue eyes. The apples of her normally peachy cheeks were a faded pink color. Her lips were pursed slightly and coated in clear gloss, giving them a look of edibility. The corners of her mouth were upturned just enough to give Kijo a faint smile. Her eyes were half-lidded and one could clearly make out the thick ink that glazed the first year's eyelashes. Some glitter was lightly applied around the edges of Kijo's eyes and the bits that had been caught in the flash of the camera sparkled. Kijo's head was cocked slightly and her head turned to the right a bit. Kijo's right shoulder was lifted to just under her cheek. The jet-black hair on the left side of her head showered down over her left cheek, over her A-cup breasts, all the way down to the bottom edge of the picture, and past that. The jet-black hair on the right side of her head was tucked behind her right ear. Around Kijo's neck, there was a simple silver chain with a small, golden heart charm hanging from it. The first year truly did appear to be a Queen. Her chin was also raised, giving her an even Queenly-er look. Under her picture accurately read: _The Queenly and Friendly Type._

The next picture to the right was of Seiteki. Seiteki's jade green eyes were wide open, but she seemed to be looking at nothing, or rather, at something in the distance. She had on heavy mascara along with smoky eyes to add attention to her eyes and to give her an even more mysterious look. On the side of her right eye, rhinestones glowed. The rhinestones were only on this side of her face and were in a line that curled somewhat. The rhinestones then branched off into two big curls after a few centimeters. The curl on the bottom was bigger, and farther out than the curl on top. She had on no blush, but a cover-up that was a few tones darker than her skin. The dark cover-up lined Seiteki's jawline, cheekbones, and T-zone. This gave her face an even more angular look than it already had. Paired with her high ponytail, Seiteki's bone structure looked to die for. Instead of her usual hairstyle where she tied her hair off at the near bottom of it to give the appearance of a low-ponytail, Seiteki's hair was in a very high ponytail, with only a strand of hair let out. Even her bangs were brushed back into the high ponytail, which was tied of with a lacy black bow. Finally, Seiteki's lips were lined with sepia brown lip liner and filled in with Thulian pink lipstick. All of these factors resulted in Seiteki looking like a beautiful creature from another planet, heightening her sexiness and mysteriousness to their peaks. Under her picture read: _The Sexy and Mysterious Type._

Finally to the far right was Ikasu. Ikasu by far looked the most different. She had a few coats of mascara on her eyelashes, and deep red eye shadow that began at her tear ducts then quickly inclined up all the way to her brow bone. The shadow continued along her brow bone until the edge of her eye; where it curved softly down to meet that edge. Her top and bottom eyelids were lined with black eyeliner that made her purple eyes pop against the rest of her face. Ikasu's cheeks had apple red blush on them. Her lips-which were spread wide into a huge smile-were colored with a deep, mauve burgundy. Her hair was pulled into low ponytail that lay on her right shoulder. Her left hand was right beside her left cheek, throwing up a peace sign. Her other arm was at the very bottom edge of the picture, but one could just make out the notebook she had tightly pressed against her breasts. Under her picture read: _The Intelligent and Driven Type!_

All three girls smiled at the pictures-it had taken them all Saturday to set up a mock photo shoot at Ikasu's house, and then take millions of pictures, trying to find the poses that worked best for their types. The sun had been blazing, and they had to try their hardest to make sure that not only their make-up didn't sweat off, but also that the lighting was absolutely perfect. It hadn't been easy work. To see that the shots had come out so well warmed their entire beings.

"Well, school is going to begin in half an hour…But wanna go reserve the main dining hall for our club after school?" Ikasu suggested, as she stood and stretched. Her uniform inched up just a bit as she raised her arms high above her head, before she put her arms back at her sides. Ikasu looked to Seiteki from approval and Seiteki nodded.

"Yeah, _anything _to cure me of my incessant boredom. A Queen does need her subjects for entertainment." Kijo told the girls.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah your _highness._ Let's go." Ikasu rolled her eyes before she made her way into the main building. Once inside, she immediately took a left and began down a short hallway. She reached a small flight of stairs, Ikasu skipped up them two at a time until she was on the second floor. Ikasu didn't need to check to see if her friends were behind her, because she could hear their footsteps following her every turn.

From the second floor, Ikasu made a right turn which lead into a teeny tiny little hallway with two doors-one of those doors lead to the office of the Dean of Students, and the other one lead to the office of the Director of Student Activities.

Ikasu turned to face Kijo and Seiteki.

"Okay guys, I'm going to go in there and talk to the Director. You guys stay _right here._ I'll be only a moment."

"Yes, yes, we aren't _children _you know." Kijo rolled her eyes. Ikasu playfully stuck out her tongue, smiled and opened the door to the Director's office.

"Should I run and go grab the cupcakes?" Seiteki offered as soon as the door shut.

"She said not to go anywhere so…yeah! Go hurry and grab them!" Kijo encouraged. Seiteki grinned wide, and then took off down the stairs and to the kitchen in the main dining hall. Once she got to the dining hall, she threw open the doors and rushed to the kitchen. In the kitchen, there were three extremely powerful, hi-tech, and expensive refrigerators. Seiteki walked over to the fridge in the middle and opened it. Inside, many deserts sat on their respective shelves and inside their respective drawers. Seiteki shuffled through the drawers until she found the container she was looking for-a giant white cupcake holder. She carefully lifted the container and slowly made her way out of the kitchen, setting the container down for only a moment in order to close the fridge. Once that was done, Seiteki gathered the container back up in her arms and made her way out of the dining hall carefully. She had twenty minutes before school started now, but it would only take about ten minutes to get back up to the second floor, where her class was. The biggest challenge would be hiding away the cupcakes before Ikasu could realize she had them.

_Oh she's going to be so happy! Once Kijo and I surprise her during lunch today with these "Thank you"/"You're the best" cupcakes, she'll never be without best friends again!_

Seiteki made it to the stairs after what seemed like forever, and began her trudge up. When she finally was able to see Kijo again, she knew she was in the homestretch. Kijo spun around when she heard her and made a "hurry up!" gesture with her hands and then turned to see if Ikasu had come out yet. She sneakily gave her an "all clear" sign and Seiteki moved as quickly as she possibly could up the stairs without jostling the cupcakes around. When she finally reached the top of the stairs, Seiteki darted to Class 1-B, which was about halfway down the hallway. She fumbled to open the door quickly and carefully, finally managing it after ten agonizing seconds. She practically jumped into the classroom.

And right as she did, she heard a door at the other end of the hall open.

"Thank you very much, Director." Seiteki heard Ikasu's voice. She rushed over to her seat and tucked the cupcake container under it. She hung her bag on the side of the seat while she was at it. Then heard Ikasu speak again:

"Where the hell is Seiteki, Kijo?"

"Umm, I think…"

"You _think_? She was standing right beside you! How can you not _know?_ I told you both not to go anywhere!"

Seiteki sighed.

_At least I made it in here before she could see me with the container. I might as well get out now…_

"Hey, Ikasu." Seiteki called as she exited from her classroom. "Sorry, I just wanted to put my bag down."

"Oh, well, I guess that's fine…" Ikasu murmured somewhat shamefully. "Sorry for yelling at you, Kijo."

"Is' no problem." Kijo said through pursued lips. This made Seiteki laugh a bit.

"You two are something else…" she sighed to herself. "So, Ikasu, what'd the Director say?"

"He said that we could reserve it for the next _year!_" Ikasu chirped happily. "Isn't that great?"

"Great? That's _awesome!_" Kijo cooed.

Just then, the first bell rung for morning classes. The three girls smiled at each other.

"Only 8 hours…" Kijo began.

"And then, we are _officially _hostesses! Think you guys will be able to handle the whispering all day?" Ikasu asked happily.

"Won't even be a problem!" Kijo announced.

"Don't forget to join us for our special, celebratory lunch, Ikasu!" Seiteki reminded her.

"Ooh, I was going to forget! Thanks, Seiteki!"

"Not a problem." Seiteki smiled warmly. "Well, we'd better head to class."

"Yeah, I guess so…See you two at lunch!" Ikasu called as she dashed off toe the stairs.

Once she was out of sight, Kijo smiled and laughed.

"What?" Seiteki turned to her friend with curiosity.

"There is just _something _about that girl that makes me genuinely happy. She's unlike anyone I've ever met."

"I know what you mean. She…can light up a room." Seiteki warmed at the memories she had with Ikasu.

"Do you think it's time we tell her? You know, about what happened to us?"

"I think so. After our first day of the club is over, we should let her know."

The two girls smiled at the images in their head of the intelligent, beautiful, driven, happy Ikasu. Then, they turned heel and headed to class.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**: HUGE SHOUT OUT TO anime-on-replay, my wondiferous colleague here on fanfic! I'd just like to thank her for allowing me to use her character Noa Konusho! If you can't get enough of Noa, go check out anime-on-replay's Ouran fanfic: The Assistant! IT IS TRULY FABULOUS.

**DISCLAIMER: **YOU KNOW WASSUP. I OWN NOTHING. TT_TT

**CHAPTER 3: Sparks Fly in Music Room ****#3****!**

"So basically, I love you guys." Ikasu exclaimed. Kijo and Seiteki smiled at the comment as each girl got ready to be a Maid-sama in the kitchen, as Ikasu referred to them as.

"Because of lunch, or because we are _actually _going to walk out into a room filled with girls to seduce them with you?" Kijo inquired playfully.

"Well, lunch is a _part _of it…" Ikasu admitted. Kijo sighed as she remembered how the cupcake surprise had played out during lunch…

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

Kijo fumbled with a candle to place on the "O N L Y!" cupcake until she finally placed it perfectly next to the "Y". She never planned to light it, because she believed that blowing out a fire-a sign of passion, boldness, love, and life was a _bad _omen. She only put it there or decoration.

Kijo stood back and admired the cupcakes. They were all marbled cupcakes that Seiteki had slaved over the previous night. Kijo had gone over her house to "help" her, but really just talked her ass off the entire time Seiteki made the special treats.

"How should we explain it to her? You know, our tragic, _tragic _pasts?" Kijo said almost playfully while she had been at Seiteki's place. When it came to her past, she tried her hardest to laugh at it-in fear that if she looked at it any other way, she'd give into her pain and hurt, then simply shut down.

Seiteki sighed. She, on the other hand, preferred to say nothing about what her past and pretend like nothing had ever happened. She just let everyone assume that she was…actually, Kijo wasn't sure if _anyone_ assumed _anything_ about Seiteki. She was so mysterious all the time…How could anyone even _begin _to have opinions on her?

"I guess we should just tell her how our childhoods made us the way we are. Maybe then she'll realize she's not the only one with issues. So Ikasu a bit assertive and competitive? Well, I'm scarred and you've got inferiority problems." Seiteki had said at the time. Kijo looked to Seiteki now-she looked sort of nervous.

"Hey, are you okay? You seem anxious." Kijo pointed out. Seiteki nodded.

"I just want her to love them. I worked so hard on them…" Seiteki mumbled, eyeing each and every cupcake self-consciously.

"HEY GUYS!" Ikasu shouted from the doorway of Class 1-B.

"Speak of the damn devil…" Kijo muttered. She nodded at Seiteki, who probably didn't even see the gesture because she was praying so intently.

"Sorry about being so loud! I'm just super excited for the club after…" Ikasu slowed down as she made her way over to the girls and spotted the cupcakes. A bunch said 'Hostesses' in white frosting and 'O N L Y!' in pink frosting. Then there were three that said each girl's name on it. Ikasu's name was in bright yellow frosting.

"What is all this you guys?" Ikasu asked with big, excited eyes.

"You. Surprise!" Kijo cheered. "Seiteki and I-"

"Just me actually." Seiteki butt in.

"She slaved over a hot stove making these cupcakes perfect." Kijo corrected.

"You were going to lie about _working _for _me? _You are too sweet Kijo! And Seiteki! I think you're going to make me get emotional! Thank you _so much!_" Ikasu told the girls as she carefully picked up her personalized cupcake and bit into it. As she began to chew, Ikasu's face lit up with pleasure.

"It's delicious!" Ikasu exclaimed.

"Well then, don't mind if I do…" Kijo snickered and took a huge chomp out of the cupcake with her name in orange frosting. "Woah, these are _seriously _good!"

"Then let's enjoy them," Seiteki smiled and picked up her personalized cupcake with blue letters and nibbled from it.

"You made so many! How will we finish all of them?" Ikasu commented as she picked up her next cupcake-it was one that read 'O N L Y!'.

"We should share them with the rest of our class!" Kijo whispered fervently. "It'd be good practice being in character and interacting with the ladies!"

"Good plan!" the other two girls declared. Kijo nodded, plucked a 'Hostesses' cupcake from the container, and sauntered over to a small group of girls and Chiyo, a blonde girl who sat a couple seats behind Seiteki and was previously infatuated with the mysterious woman. When Kijo walked over, all the whispering that had been going on ceased and they all hid their 'Hostesses O N L Y!' fliers. All except Chiyo, who didn't really have time to react to Kijo's sudden presence.

"Courtesy of Hostesses O N L Y!, my loyal subject." Kijo said sweetly with a smile as she held the yummy looking cupcake to the first year.

"Th-Thank you very much, K-Kijo." Chiyo stammered.

"My dear, for you I would do anything. If you so desire, you can be more than just a _subject _to me…" Kijo hinted in a sultry manner. Chiyo turned beet red.

"Kijo. Return please. I need you for something." Seiteki called with distance in her voice. Her head hung tactfully to the side, looking out the window and away from everyone. All the whispering in Class 1-B increased, along with the number of girls blushing, after Kijo returned to Seiteki. The two girls giggled slightly and Ikasu smiled in awe as her two best friends talked about the perfect scenario they acted out so well.

"This is going to be an amazing club." Ikasu sighed.

**End Flashback**

* * *

><p> "I think it's mostly cause we're actually going to do this!" Ikasu cheered. She tiptoed over to the door that led from the kitchen to the dining hall and peeked out.<p>

There was an enormous horde of girls that crowded around the dining hall doors, waiting to be admitted. Most of the girls were first years, but Ikasu could even make out a few girls from her one class and her sister's. And, just as instructed, each held a flower.

Ikasu softly shut the door and darted back over to Seiteki and Kijo.

"_Ohmygosh, _there are so _many _of them!" Ikasu gushed. Seiteki and Kijo could barely contain their own happiness.

"Well, let's not keep them waiting much longer!" Kijo announced, as she slipped on her heels.

Ikasu finished pulling her high-knee socks up and slipped on her own heels. Then, she walked over to Seiteki to help her tie the halter straps on her costume around her neck. Once she was done with that, Seiteki gracefully placed her feet in _her _heels. The three high schoolers looked at each other with smiles.

"Ready?" Kijo asked.

"Yes." Seiteki answered immediately.

"As ready as I'll ever be!" Ikasu breathed. The three girls nodded and sauntered into the dining hall.

When they came out, all the chattering stopped instantly. Every girl had her eyes on the three lovely ladies before her.

"Please join us ladies," the three women chorused smoothly.

None of the girls needed to be told twice.

* * *

><p>Noa Konusho had <em>no idea <em>where she was going.

_Leave it to Kyoya to tell me to go get some _random _girl from a school I've never even _heard _of!_

She continuously looked around as she made her way down the street. She was supposed to go to "St. Lobelia Girl's Academy" and "fetch a woman by the name of Ren'ai, Kijo". Like Noa had _any _idea what that meant. But as per usual, Kyoya made her feel like a _complete _fool and she really didn't feel like helping him. Plus, this was a good way for her to escape her hell for a while.

_He hates me. He hates me and finds deep pleasure in making me suffer._

Noa sighed and continued to look. Finally, she saw a gated school about block ahead. She picked up her pace and _prayed _that this was the school. When she stood in front of the gated school, she read the sign:

_"The elite students of St. Lobelia Girl's Academy welcome you to their school."_

_Yes! I found it! _Noa internally cheered. _At least I'm halfway done with this nonsense…_

Noa stepped through the open gates and onto the campus. She looked around at all the buildings and the enormous school. She sighed heavily and decided she should start with the building directly in front of her, which seemed to be the main building.

Noa entered the main building and looked down the hall both sides of the hall. On one side, there was a flight of stairs that led to the next floor, but on the other side…there was a bunch of commotion in what seemed to be the dining hall. Just as she turned to look at the end of the hall with the dining room, Noa heard a few students making their way down the stairs. She turned her attention to them. The girls looked at her and smiled politely. Noa smiled back.

"Excuse me, do you girls know what's going on in the dining hall?" Noa asked the students. One of the students, a petite brunette with a bob, nodded.

"Today is the first day of Hostesses O N L Y!" the girl answered. Noa's eyes bulged out of her skull.

"The _what?_"

Another student, a tall girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes, giggled slightly at Noa's reaction.

"Yeah, that's how _we _all felt when the girls first announced that they were starting a _hostess club_, of all things! But from what we've heard all day, it's supposed to be _really _fun!"

_You have _GOT _to be kidding me! There's one _here _too?_

"Wait, who are the girls in this club?" Noa asked. This time, the last girl with the other two, a girl with dark brown hair in a ponytail and brown eyes, answered Noa.

"I know that Seiteki-san is in it! She's my favorite! All _mysterious_ and stuff!" the girl squealed.

"But what about Ikasu-senpai? She's so _smart _and passionate!" the brunette with short hair protested.

"Girls, the _best_ hostess is _definitely _Kijo-hime! She's so friendly yet…so much like an authentic _queen_!" the blonde sighed. Noa turned her head to her.

"Wait, this Kijo-hime…is her last name Ren'ai?"

"I believe so…Would you like us to take you to her?" the blonde asked. Noa nodded gratefully. The three students led Noa down the hall and to the entrance of the dining hall. Then the girl with the bob reached into her bag and pulled out a tulip and handed it to Noa.

"Uh thanks?" Noa thanked awkwardly. The brunette laughed at her.

"You need a flower to get in! So unless you don't care if you meet Kijo-hime, then take it."

"Oh, well thank you then" Noa said, and watched as the three girls beside her opened the dining hall doors.

And just as Noa stepped in with the others:

"Please join us ladies," three women in maid costumes said in unison. Noa gazed at the strangeness of the situation before her. The dining hall had been remodeled and decorated to appear to be a quaint little café. The three women who Noa assumed were the hostesses were dressed in skimpy Maid costumes and serving the other students. One of the hostesses got up from where she was sitting around a group of girls and rushed over. She had pretty, chocolate toned skin and deep red hair. Her hair was split into two low ponytails, both of which lay on either on of her shoulders. Her costume was the most revealing by _far, _but it looked pretty good on her curvy body. Her top was like the top half of a low cut baby doll shirt. It was poofy and a bit frilled at on the bottom hem of the sleeves and the top hem of the straight collar. There was also a white bow that tied in the front on the bottom edge of this…_crop top _like thing. Other than that, nothing covered this girl's midriff. Her skirt was equally meager, as it barely covered her entire butt. It had the same white black scheme as her top: the skirt itself was black but had a cutesy little apron attached. Her legs were covered the most, though only because of her thigh-high, white polka dotted, black socks with white ribbons on top. Finally, she wore a pair of sleek, peep-toe heels. The smile on her face was sweet and welcoming.

"Hello! My name is Ikasu Gokoro, and I gladly welcome you to Hostesses O N L Y!, Lobelia's one and only hostess club!" the redhead in front of her recited. "Please hand me your flowers and we can have you seated with one of lovely hostesses!"

The three girls who led Noa to the club handed their flowers to Ikasu with big, eager smiles on their faces. Noa held back and decided to listen to what Ikasu was about to say.

"Now, the tables on the left side of the café are for those who prefer the Mysterious and Sexy Type, Seiteki Ai. The tables in the middle are for those who prefer the Intelligent and Driven/Passionate Type, which would be me. And the tables on the far right are for those who prefer the Queenly and Friendly Type, Kijo Ren'ai. Please choose your hostess and enjoy yourselves, ladies!"

The three girls all split up and headed over to the sections of the café that matched their preferences. Once they did this, Noa stepped forward.

"Hi there! How may I help you? I take it you heard everything I said about how the hall is set up, so…?" Ikasu smiled as she took her tulip and placed it into a large, expensive looking vase that was set aside. "Do you happen to be looking for someone?"

"How'd you know?" Noa asked, a bit surprised at Ikasu's accuracy.

"I can tell by the way you're eyes are wandering around."

"Oh, well, I kind of need to speak with Kijo." Noa explained.

"Okay!" Ikasu nodded and turned to go get Kijo. But she hesitated slightly and turned back to Noa. "Um, I can see that you go to Ouran! So, um, does Kijo know someone from Ouran?" Noa was slightly freaked out by how quickly this girl was catching on to stuff.

"Wow, you really _are _smart. I guess that he must know her _somehow_, I'm not actually sure. My frien-Um, I mean, my _boss _told me to get her…"

"Oh…okay…" Ikasu mumbled pensively and strolled over to Kijo deep in thought. Once she was standing next to her, Ikasu began fervently whispering to Kijo. Noa observed Kijo's outfit then. She wore a brown, loose, poofy, off-the-shoulders maid dress. The bottom and top hems were lined with white lace, as was her apron that was tied right in the middle of waist. Like Ikasu's skirt, Kijo's dress barely covered her butt and also similar to Ikasu, Kijo wore thigh-high socks, though, hers were brown and topped with white lace and tiny white bows. On her feet were dark brown, leather pumps. Her hair was up in a bun on top of her head, with hair jewels running all through it.

As Ikasu and Kijo continuously whispered to each other, they attracted the attention of their other friend, the one Ikasu called Seiteki. She stood from her tables and said a few things before heading over to where her friends were. Of all the hostesses, Seiteki's outfit was the…_tamest. _Her outfit was black and white with a sweetheart cut collar and halter straps. There was a giant white bow between her breasts and two little white bows on her hips. Her apron, like Kijo's, was tied around the middle of her waist. The bottom of her dress was also lined with white lace, as were _her _thigh-high socks. Unlike the other girls, however, her socks were completely plain white other than that. Also, Seiteki's heels were white with black lining and hooked behind her ankles. Her long brown hair was up into two flowing ponytails and her bangs were pinned to the side of her head with bobby pins.

By now, all the girls in the hall were staring either at their hostesses or at Noa and whispering.

_Damnit…I shouldn't have caused such a scene…Ugh, I hate that this stuff always happens to me._

Noa shifted on her feet slightly-suddenly, what she originally thought would be a somewhat pleasant way to get the hell away from Kyoya was quickly turning into a hell of its own.

The other students gossiped about the "grey-eyed Ouran girl" and how she was "taking away from precious club time" as they continuously stole glances at Ouran Academy student. Noa sighed.

_At least if you're going to talk about me, do it _quietly!

It was at that moment that the three hostesses made their way over to Noa.

"I'm sorry, I never did ask your name!" Ikasu was the first one to speak.

"Konusho, Noa. You can call me Noa if you want though."

"Noa. What a beautiful name for such a beautiful lady." Kijo batted her eyelashes at Noa and gave her a wanton smile.

"Right…" Noa commented dryly. _This girl is _just _like Tamaki-senpai. _

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Miss Konusho." Seiteki bowed slightly. Not only did she sound like she was on a different planet, but her demeanor screamed 'Kyoya duplicate'. Especially the use of formality.

_So they have a Tamaki _and _a Kyoya. Fabulous._

"So, you came here on business I hear? Well I'll tell you what-you can stay the rest of the club and be _personally _entertained by the Queen! Then I'll go wherever you need me to." Kijo offered with a Tamaki-like smile. Noa _almost _rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Where's the Queen?"

Kijo practically fell over.

"It's _me, _of course!" the hostess seethed. Noa smiled.

"Oh, right."

"Well, now that we've worked that out, shall we continue on?" Seiteki asked. Her counterparts nodded and the three women returned to their tables. Noa followed behind Kijo to her table.

The other girls at Kijo's tables were pretty much shooting daggers at Noa with their eyes.

_Great. They already don't like me. Just what I need._

"My dears, this is Miss Noa Konusho, she will be joining us for the remainder of the day." Kijo informed. The girls turned their eyes back to Kijo and stopped trying to kill Noa with their stares.

"Now, may I get anything for you, dearest Noa? Today, I am _your _loyal subject." Kijo told her with a smile, even doing a small curtsy. Noa looked at the Tamaki duplicate.

"Umm, do you guys have that chocolate cake with mousse in the middle?"

"We do indeed. Would you like some, lovely-"

"Yes please." Noa answered quickly, cutting off the over-dramatic cosplayer. Kijo brushed it off quickly, and blew the Ouran student a kiss. As soon as Kijo was no longer watching her tables and going to fetch the cake, all of the girls looked at Noa like they wanted to tear her face off.

_Thanks a lot Kijo._

Noa pulled out her black notebook, deciding to ignore the stupid Kijo fan girls. She thought for only a moment before scribbling away:

_Kijo Ren'ai: Somehow a friend (?)/acquaintance (?)/associate (?)/business partner (?) of Kyoya's. She is very over-dramatic, theatrical, and the "Queenly and Friendly Type". Though, she is very friendly and seems to enjoy being a hostess, she can be…seductive. Could possibly be a clone of Tamaki._

_ …Maybe she's Kyoya's lover._

Noa paused. She had to seriously consider that for a moment and then added:

_Nah, I doubt it. She's not his type. If she was, I'm pretty sure he'd be gay and dating the _original.

Noa looked up at the next hostess, which happened to be Ikasu. Noa, again, thought for a moment before beginning the next entry. Then:

_Ikasu Gokoro: Seems to be the smartest one of the hostesses. She catches onto things quickly and is very accurately dubbed the Intelligent and Driven Type. She seems to be very happy and cheery at all times, though I suspect that she's probably calculating, analyzing, and learning new things nonstop. This one also loves to smile and is probably the nicest of the bunch._

Noa nodded at her work. Finally, she turned to Seiteki.

Only to have Kijo block her view.

Noa frowned slightly until she realized what she had in her hands: a plate with her favorite cake on it.

"Here you are, my sweetheart." Kijo smiled and set the plate down in front of her. The plate even had a polished fork sitting on it. Noa smiled back at Kijo.

"Thanks." Kijo nodded and then sat down at the table. The other girls squealed because the sought after hostess sat at their table. Noa sighed, took a bite of her chocolate cake, and continued to stare at Seiteki. She began to write slowly:

_Seiteki Ai: She's somewhat hard to read…She reminds me of Kyoya though, with her distant eyes/voice and her formality. But…I also get the feeling that there's more to her than that. So, I guess the fact that she's the Mysterious and Sexy Type makes sense. Maybe I'll get more info on her later._

Noa closed her black notebook and quickly finished eating her cake. As she did, she looked around the club to observe some more. The dining hall was filled with the same buzz that always filled Music Room #3. The ladies chatted with each other and were wooed by their hostesses. They ate fancy snacks and just generally had fun. Noa turned to Kijo.

"My dearest, I wish for only you to be my beautiful princess." Kijo breathed. The girl who Kijo happened to be talking to, a pale, freckled, ginger, looked like she was about to die of complete and pure happiness. Noa almost snorted.

"Umm, Kijo?" Noa piped in. Kijo's eyes were immediately on hers. Kijo stood and sauntered over to Noa, who sat on the edge of the table. She leaned dangerously close to her face, making Noa blush.

_Yup. _Just _like Tamaki._

"Love, you may call me Kijo-_hime._" Kijo purred into Noa's ear.

"No thanks, I think I'll stick to just Kijo." Noa replied indifferently. Kijo pouted but did not return to her seat. "I just have a question."

"What do you desire to know, my lovely Noa?" Kijo said, never breaking from her Queenly character.

"Did you start this club?"

"Well, it was an epiphany _I _had over summer, but it was beloved Ikasu started it. You see darling, first years cannot start clubs." Kijo explained dramatically. Noa opened her notebook again:

_Kijo Ren'ai (cont.): So she pretty much started the club, and told me the story of how in the most theatric way she could._

_ …_

_ I never imagined anyone could be so alike to Tamaki in my life._

Noa closed her black notebook with a snicker.

"What have you been writing, Noa love?" Kijo asked.

"Just some…observations." Noa answered tactfully.

"How lovely." Kijo smiled.

"Ladies, ladies!" Ikasu called out. All of the chatter slowly died as attention was turned to the hostess. "We have a surprise for you girls as a thank you for attending the first ever gathering for the first hostess club here at St. Lobelia's! After this, the club will be over for the day, but don't forget to come back tomorrow!"

"So, please follow your choice of hostess out to the field behind the buildings for the surprise!"

Kijo stood and gestured for her tables to stand as well. Across the hall, Seiteki's tables and Ikasu's tables did the same. Then, they all followed the hostesses outside. The sun was just beginning to set, so it was a bit breezy out. Even Noa, who wore the standard, long-sleeved yellow dress for Ouran girls, was a little bit chilly.

The girls followed the hostesses around the side of the buildings and out onto the track field. There, a table was lined with tall glasses of raspberry lemonades. The glasses were clear with writing on them. They all read "Hostesses O N L Y!" in neon letters.

"Okay, every girl gets a lemonade and a complementary cup! But don't drink the lemonade just yet! We have one more surprise that we're going to toast to!" Ikasu instructed. Every girl dashed over to the table to grab a glass and then go to stand back near the hostesses and continue chatting.

Noa took her time going over to the table and grabbing a glass. Upon closer inspection, only the "O N L Y!" was neon, whereas the "Hostesses" was in big white font. Noa sipped the lemonade and nodded-it tasted really authentic and homemade.

"Noa~! Come stand beside me, love." Kijo called out to her. Noa sighed exasperatedly but joined Kijo.

"To: Hostesses O N L Y," Seiteki gave a smile to everyone.

And suddenly, fireworks shot from the field and into the air.

The fireworks burst and popped in a beautiful explosion of color. The colors varied from red to purple to blue to green to yellow to orange. All the girls stared at the fireworks with awe and drank their lemonades. Noa was even a little bit star-struck.

"Thank you guys!" Ikasu shouted to the girls. All the girls squealed and shouted their gratitude back.

And Noa found herself shouting her own gratitude back at the hostesses.

_Well, at least I didn't have to boring accounting or something. This was _actually _kind of fun!_

* * *

><p>"I'd say that was a good day!" Ikasu whooped. Seiteki and Kijo nodded in agreement. The three girls had already changed back into their normal uniforms and cleaned up the dining hall. They were just about to leave St. Lobelia for the day.<p>

_Well, _Seiteki thought, I _was the one who cleaned up. Kijo and Ikasu just chattered about how great everything had gone the entire time. Ah well. I don't mind too much, I always did kind of enjoy cleaning. It occupies my mind._

"Hey, Seiteki! Earth to Seiteki!" Kijo was shouting. Seiteki pulled herself out of her mind.

"I'm sorry, I was daydreaming. What were you saying?"

"C'mon! We're not done with our day just yet." Kijo pointed out. Seiteki cocked her head.

"What else are we doing?"

"Remember? That girl from Ouran came to get Kijo, and we promised her that we'd go wherever she wanted us to after the club!" Ikasu reminded Seiteki. Seiteki nodded, faintly remembering this deal.

"So, where is she taking us?" Seiteki asked.

"Beats me! Let's just go! I'm not ready for this day to be over anyways!" Kijo announced. Ikasu also shrugged.

The three hostesses walked out of the main building and to the gate. The Ouran girl, Noa, was waiting for them there patiently. Though, she looked somewhat frazzled.

"Hey, Noa love! Ready to go?" Kijo smiled. Noa nodded.

"But…we kind of have to hurry! I didn't realize how late it was getting! My boss will _probably _kill me if we don't run!"

"Well, where are we headed?" Seiteki asked.

"Ouran Academy, of course!"

"Well, then you and I should lead the way! I know the way to Ouran like the back of my hand!" Ikasu told Noa. Noa nodded and the four girls went sprinting off.

Seiteki huffed as she ran.

_Cleaning I can do. Running I cannot._

Seiteki could barely breathe by the time they reached the giant co-ed academy. Seiteki wiped off the light sweat beads on her face and neck, and then blessed herself with a cross. She, of course, was behind all the other girls because she had _no stamina whatsoever. _

"Okay, so the Music Room is-" Noa began, but Ikasu walked past her on forward.

"I know which way it is." Ikasu called back simply. Kijo shrugged and followed Ikasu. Noa sighed and followed the two hostesses. Seiteki, however, was still catching her breath a bit and lagged behind the others. She walked through the near-empty, open halls of Ouran Academy. It was a beautiful campus that incorporated much nature into the scenery, just as Lobelia's did.

Once Seiteki's lungs weren't on fire anymore, she jogged to catch up with the other girls. She gazed at the Ouran student among them. She had average length black hair, a small-ish frame…Seiteki also knew that she had somewhat captivating grey eyes and an average bust.

_She's a pretty one, so it doesn't surprise me that half the girls in the club were looking at her while they were with the rest of us. She'd make an excellent hostess._

Seiteki smiled at the girl's back as Ikasu led the group into a building with red velvet stairs and a giant cream chandelier on the ceiling.

"Okay Noa, you're going to have to lead us because I've actually never been in here before…I just knew my way here." Ikasu explained. Noa nodded and raced up the stairs the girls followed her and eventually reached a huge pair of double doors.

There was a pause.

"_Why_ are we not going in?" Kijo whispered.

"Sorry! I just _really _hope he's not going to fire me…" Noa mumbled.

"Who is he?" Ikasu asked. But instead of answering the question, Noa threw the double doors open.

Rose petals spiraled out of the room and the girls were flooded with a mass of light. Seiteki squinted her eyes at sudden brightness.

"Welcome!" a mass of male voices chorused, just as Ikasu, Kijo, and Seiteki had that afternoon at their own club.

"What in heaven's name…?" Seiteki muttered as she stumbled in with her friends. Noa was the only one who didn't practically fall on her face-she simply strolled in, completely unfazed.

"Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry it took me so long." Noa said to the men. Seiteki rubbed her eyes and stood up straight. Lounging in front of her were six handsome Ouran Academy men. Each was handsome in a different way, and each and every one of them had his eyes on the three hostesses.

Seiteki, who hated having so many _male _eyes on her, turned to look at her friends. Ikasu looked like she wanted to run out of that room, screaming. And Kijo looked like a giddy little girl in a toy store. Seiteki sighed and let her head drop so she was looking at the floor.

_I have no clue what's going on. Why does Noa hang around a bunch of guys? Well, I guess even I said she's pretty…_

Seiteki raised her head.

And when she did, a tall blonde boy with lavender eyes was inches from her face.

Seiteki blushed, yelped, and backed up into the closed double doors as quickly as she could. The blonde boy looked dumbstruck.

"I-I'm not going to hurt you, lovely. I just wanted to know your name."

Seiteki entire face was fire hydrant red and she remained silent.

_Calm down. Calm down. Dear _God, _he scared me out of my wits. Okay…breathe. God is with you Seiteki…He is with you._

Seiteki blessed herself with a cross for the second time in the last fifteen minutes and pulled herself out of her thoughts.

"My apologies…I just am startled easily." Seiteki explained somewhat quietly. But the blonde nodded, so he had heard her.

_Specifically by men. Men tend to startle me _quite _easily._ Seiteki thought matter-of-factly.

"I-It's you…" Ikasu stammered with dread in her eyes, looking at a man with black hair and reflective glasses. The man with glasses simply smirked.

"Hm. Well it seems you lied to me, Miss Gokoro."

"W-Wait, how d-do you know my-" Ikasu's eyes widened and the color drained from her face.

"OHMYGOSH! KYO~YA-KUU~N!" Kijo suddenly screamed at the top of her lungs. Then, she went charging at the man with the reflective glasses. She tackled him to the ground and continued shouting nonsense. Noa, who had been standing next to Kyoya, looked like she had just witnessed a miracle.

"M-Mr. Ootori…You _let _her do that to you…?"

Seiteki giggled a bit. This caused the blonde who still stood in front of her to look back at her with pleasantly surprised eyes and flash her an alluring smile. Seiteki looked away immediately.

_Don't let him get to you…Though, he is extremely handsome…_

"Can someone please explain _what_ is going on?" a boy with a pretty face and brunette hair asked. A little blonde boy who sat on a tall, broad man's shoulders giggled. The man under the blonde boy simply sighed. Meanwhile, a pair of ginger twins shrugged their shoulders.

"Beats us. Ask the boss. Or maybe Kyoya knows something about this." The twins said in _perfect _unison. Seiteki couldn't believe what was going on in front of her.

"Everyone, STOP!" Noa finally shouted. Everyone in the room froze and looked at her. Noa took a deep breath, and then began.

"Tamaki-senpai, stop scaring _Seiteki. _I swear, sometimes you're so shameless it's _scary. _And _Kyoya, _would you _please _explain why you have _Ikasu _cowering in fear and why _Kijo _tackled you? More importantly, why you _let _her?"

"Wow, you're a lot more honest than we would've guessed, Noa." The ginger twins recited in unison.

"So, your name is Seiteki? What a sexy name." the boy called Tamaki remarked. Seiteki thought she was going to die.

"Here, why don't we all introduce ourselves, and then you guys do the same? After that, we can talk about the _bizarreness_ of what just happened on the couches." The pretty brunette boy suggested. Everyone nodded.

The pretty brunette began: "My name is Haruhi Fujioka. Pleased to meet you ladies!" he said with a smile. The girls smiled back.

Next were the twins with the ginger-orange hair. They smirked mischievous smiles.

"We are the Hitachiin twins!" they announced together. "I'm Hikaru," the one on the right said. "And I'm Kaoru!" the one on the left said.

"They're lying." Haruhi immediately said. All three hostesses turned to Haruhi with baffled looks. "The one on the _left _is Hikaru, and the one on the _right _is Kaoru."

"Aww, Haruhi!" Hikaru whined.

"You never let us have any fun!" Kaoru pouted. Haruhi shook her head.

Next up for introductions were the small blonde boy and the tall, silent man, whom the blonde sat on.

"Hi there! I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni!" the small blonde boy announced cheerily. "But you can just call me Hunny-senpai!"

"Wait, _senpai?_" Ikasu was the first to blurt out.

"I know exactly how you feel, Ikasu." Noa mumbled.

"Yup! I'm a third year!" Honey proudly announced. All three hostesses fell off their feet. "This here is Takashi! But you can call him Mori-senpai!" Honey said, pointing to the dark-haired, tall man whose shoulders he sat on. Takashi simply raised his hand in acknowledgement.

Next was the man with the glasses, the man Kijo and Noa had referred to as "Kyoya".

"Hello. My name is Kyoya Ootori. You may all call me Kyoya." The man said bleakly and distantly. Seiteki raised an eyebrow in curiosity and willed herself to look in his eyes for a moment. She only caught them for a moment before his reflective lenses blocked them again. However, all Seiteki saw was distance.

_Hm. He's sort of like me._

"Kyoya-kuu~n! I missed you so _damn _much!" Kijo said out of the blue. "Jeez, do you not know what a _telephone _is?"

"Oh trust me, he knows…" Noa grumbled. "And why do they get to call you Kyoya, but I can't?"

"Miss Konusho." Kyoya said with an edge.

"My apologies, sir." Noa quickly corrected.

Finally, the blonde boy Noa had called "Tamaki" was last to introduce himself. He ran his fingers through his hair and flipped it back dramatically before pulling a random white rose out of his school blazer and held it out to the girls. Seiteki blinked a few times.

_He's as showy as Kijo is! _

"Welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club lovely ladies! I am the Host Club's leader _and _prince, Tamaki Suou!" the blonde declared flamboyantly.

"_You're _the prince? Ha! I, Kijo Ren'ai, feel very sorry for your club." Kijo butt in, making her way past the blonde and laying herself onto the couch in an elegant, Queenly way.

"What is there to be sorry about, my love? _I'm _the best there is!" Tamaki retorted as he sauntered over to Kijo and laid his rose across her bust. Then he leaned in close to her. Kijo didn't even flinch, but continued to smirk in a sultry fashion.

"Suou, is it?" Kijo breathed slowly. "You're not half bad. But..." Kijo leaned in even closer to Tamaki, her lips not even three centimeters from Tamaki's. Tamaki held perfectly still, staring right into Kijo's eyes. She lifted her thumb and ran it along his lips. "…A prince cannot top a _queen._"

"Oh yeah? Who says he can't?" Tamaki murmured and placed his lips on Kijo's.

Seiteki nearly fainted.

She did lose her balance slightly, but she caught herself before she fell.

Ikasu, on the other hand, wolf whistled next to her. Seiteki whipped her head to face Ikasu.

"_Ikasu!_" Seiteki hissed. Ikasu looked taken aback. Seiteki took a deep breath before clarifying: "_Totally _inappropriate."

Ikasu nodded, and decided to give the two a 'thumbs up' instead. Seiteki smacked her forehead in a very out of character way.

"Wow, I never thought Boss would go so far." Hikaru whistled.

"And they're _still _going at it!" Kaoru remarked. Haruhi sighed.

"Tamaki-senpai, get _off _of her."

And just like that, Tamaki was in front of Haruhi.

"_Anything _for my little Haru_hii!_" Tamaki practically squealed. Haruhi shook her head. Kijo took her legs off of the couch and smirked at the blonde.

"I take it back. You might make a fine King yet, _Suou._"

_Why does that name sound so familiar? _Seiteki thought.

"Well, I guess I'm next? I'm Ikasu Gokoro! It's a pleasure to convene with such an aberrant group of young men!" Ikasu stuck a peace sign out at everyone.

"Umm, what did she just say?" the Hitachiin twins asked simultaneously. The group shrugged.

Finally, everyone turned expectantly to Seiteki. She sighed quietly, cross-blessed herself for the _third _time that day, then bowed.

"Hello. I am Seiteki Ai. I'm glad we could meet." She recited in her most polite, far-off voice. She felt eyes burning into her bent over figure and quickly straightened her spine. She then quickly focused her gaze on the floor instead of at the many male eyes staring at her.

"Hey, Seiteki! Ikasu! Get over here!" Kijo ordered. The girls walked over to Kijo and sat beside her on the couch.

"What is it?" Ikasu asked. Kijo leaned into the two girls, making sure no one else could hear.

"Well, _just between us, _Tamaki-ouji is a _good _kisser!" Kijo fervently whispered.

"Wait, _ouji? _Since when did you decide to call him _that?_" Ikasu asked.

"Since the moment I decided he'd make a _perfect _prince, of course!"

Seiteki simply sighed.

"Hey, so what was up with you tackling Kyoya?" Noa asked as she and Haruhi approached the girls. The Hitachiin twins' ears perked up and they slinked over to the couches as well.

"Oh, well, Kyo-kun is an old friend of mine! When I was little, I was prone to getting migraines, so my mother would always send me to the hospital to be treated. Actually, I went there so often, I practically lived in that hospital! And it so happened that Kyo would always come to this hospital. One day, I decided that I'd play a prank on him and I convinced him into thinking I was a _princess! _He believed me for an entire week, and would constantly do my bidding! After he figured out…well, let's just say he became a dark King and made me do _his _bidding! But ever since, we've been friends!"

"Wait, so you're telling me that _you _made him into the Shadow King?" Haruhi said with wide eyes. Kijo nodded happily. "Well then…."

"Kijo-hime, I'd really appreciate it if you _didn't _talk about that particularly embarrassing time…" Kyoya said from behind them. Seiteki swiveled around to see Kyoya and Tamaki standing behind the couch that she, Ikasu, Kijo, and Noa sat on. On the couch across from them sat Haruhi, the Hitachiin twins on either side of him, and Hunny sitting in Mori's lap.

"D-Did you just call her Kijo-_hime?_" Noa stuttered.

"Weren't you listening Miss Konusho? She tricked me into thinking she was a princess. Well, she demanded that I call her Ki-hime at the time. So, the name just stuck."

"However, when we got older, I made him start using my whole name. Ki-hime is just too childish!" Kijo explained.

"R-Right…" Noa grumbled.

"So, do you know Ikasu from childhood too, Kyoya-kun? Cause when she saw you, she looked like she wanted to run out the door." Kijo asked, turning to face her stoic childhood friend.

"Well, I'll let Miss Gokoro explain this one…" Kyoya said with a smirk. Ikasu shuddered.

"W-Well…This morning, before Kijo and Seiteki arrived on campus, Kyoya-senpai came looking for Kijo…and….well, I told him I didn't know her." Ikasu admitted bashfully.

"Why?" Kijo shouted. Ikasu whipped her head to Kijo.

"Well, excuse me, but I don't randomly _divulge _my friend's _classified particulars _to _eldritch looking, insolent, glacial __**juveniles**__, thank you._" Ikasu spat. Kijo looked at her like she was speaking Russian.

"Hm. What _colorful _language you have." Kyoya commented from behind the two girls as he pushed up his glasses. Ikasu whipped her head to face him this time.

"Oh, don't start with me, you vexatious _ignoramus!_" Ikasu stuck her tongue out. And then, Kyoya chuckled. Noa's jaw dropped.

"Y-You made Kyoya _laugh._"

Kyoya suddenly returned to his calculating demeanor and sighed. "How many times do I have to remind you, Miss Konusho? It's Mr. Ootori to _you._"

"Yes sir." Noa sighed.

Finally, everyone looked at Seiteki. She was tactfully looking to the side, pretending to be distant. She knew no one would dare disturb her. They probably all thought she was untouchable, just like everyone other Kijo and Ikasu did.

"Hey, Seiteki?" Tamaki's voice rang from behind the brunette. She sighed and turned her face only slightly more to the side, so she could see Tamaki through one of her eyes and he could see the left half of her face.

"Yes, Suou-senpai?"

"What did you say your last name was?"

"Ai." Seiteki answered simply and turned away from him.

"Would your grandmother's name happen to be Aigyou Ai?"

Seiteki more or less jumped out of her seat and onto Tamaki. She stood on the couch, turned around to face him and Kyoya, and clenched his blazer so she didn't lose her balance. She still kept her face a good distance from his, but she looked in his soft purple eyes with the intensity of a thousand suns and lost all of her distance.

"How in the _world _do you know my grandmother's name?" Seiteki asked. Tamaki was completely unfazed by her sudden outburst.

"My father is extremely close to her and her husband. At some point, he mentioned to me that their granddaughter would be attending St. Lobelia's and he suggested that I become acquainted with you."

_So _that's _why his name sounded so familiar! This is the boy grandmother was saying would make a fine…_

… … …

"**HUSBAND?**" Seiteki screamed and fell back onto the couch.

"What just happened Takashi?" Hunny asked Mori. Mori simply shrugged.

"Wait, _what?_" Kijo turned to her friend.

"Is Tamaki your arranged _husband?_" Ikasu shouted. Kijo turned to Ikasu with wide eyes. Seiteki shook her head, but refused to speak.

"Oh, so my father _wasn't _the only one who suggested it-I suppose Aigyou suggested that I get married to you as well…" Tamaki smiled at Seiteki. Seiteki looked at him, her face completely red again. "Don't worry! I just want to be friends!"

Seiteki looked at the smiling blonde in front of her.

_He's quirky, over-dramatic, theatrical, flamboyant, kind, and handsome. I think I can tolerate him if I tolerate Kijo. _

Seiteki smiled at this man, and pinched his cheek. His eyes flew open with surprise and she smirked evilly at him.

"Hehehe…Suou-senpai, if you want to marry _me, _you'll have to do a lot better than _that._"

And with that, Seiteki turned back to the rest of the group. They were all in shock that she did something so out of character, but Seiteki just couldn't stop smiling.

"That a girl!" Ikasu cheered.

"Yeah! You tell it to Tamaki-ouji!" Kijo roared happily. The rest of the club laughed heartily but Seiteki could just make out Kyoya chuckle and say:

"I think I could get used to these ladies."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** And so the steamy drama begins...A romance budding? TWO romances budding? AND a battle royale? What more could a reader ask for? :DD

**DISCLAIMER: **I'm poor and don't own anything. We've been over this. ONWARDS!

**CHAPTER 4: When a Host Challenges a Hostess!**

"So, why'd you hold our Noa up for so long?" Tamaki asked the girls. They were still with the Host Club boys and were now eating cake with Hunny-senpai and Noa. Kijo perked up.

"Oh, it's because we have our own club as well! We forced her to stay with us until we were done and then we followed her here!" Kijo explained.

"You never told us they had a club, Miss Konusho." Kyoya pointed out irately. Noa shrugged.

"It didn't come up until just now." Noa protested.

"So, what kind of club do you girls have?" Haruhi asked. Kijo stood up and sauntered over to the pretty boy. Her jet black hair showered over her shoulder and her big blue eyes stared at Haruhi's big brown ones. She brushed Haruhi's hair from his face and gave him a particularly elegant, flirty look.

"Why, you can't tell? We are _hostesses_, my love." Kijo admitted in a romantic voice. "And, my dear Haruhi, we would wouldn't mind having you as a guest."

"How do you think our _lady _guests would feel about that?" Seiteki sighed in the background. "They'd stop coming all together if we brought a male."

"But you're so pretty, no one would ever be able to tell you're not a girl." Kijo countered, never breaking her gaze from Haruhi's _or _getting out of character.

"Kijo…I'm a girl." Haruhi admitted. Half of the host club's jaws dropped.

"Haruhi! You're not supposed to _tell!_" Hikaru shouted.

"Yeah! Who _knows _what they'll do with that information!" Kaoru added.

"Calm down. They seem nice enough _and _they go to a different school!" Haruhi countered.

"Silly Haruhi." Kijo continued on with her Queenly act. "I _solely _entertain women at my own club. The fact that you're a girl does not faze me. My love, it actually attracts me more to you…" Kijo leaned in to kiss the beautiful girl and was immediately shoved back by the Hitachiins. Kijo scowled.

"Are you _nuts?_" Hikaru shouted.

"First you kiss the boss-" Kaoru began.

"Tamaki-ouji kissed _me._" Kijo pointed out.

"And _then _you have the nerve to try and kiss Haruhi too?" Kaoru finished with a huff.

"Yeah. I'm bi. Big deal." Kijo told them all. The twins' eyes nearly fell out of their heads.

"_You're __**what?**__" _they repeated in disbelief. Kijo shook her head, winked at Haruhi, and then returned to her seat to finish red velvet cake with cheesecake frosting.

"She's bisexual. As in she dates both men and women." Seiteki reiterated with exasperation and took a bite of her own chocolate ice cream cake.

"We _know _what it means! We just didn't _expect _it!" the brothers rolled their eyes.

"I KNEW IT! My gaydar is _never _wrong!" Ikasu shouted, pointing her finger at Kijo. "Why didn't you ever _tell _me?"

"I was _going _to. After school, you, Seiteki, and I were going to a café but Noa showed up." Kijo explained.

"Wait, _you guys _are hostesses?" Tamaki exclaimed, turning the focal point to something new.

"Yup! I got the idea from Kyoya-kun!" Kijo said.

"You _copied _us?" Tamaki shouted flamboyantly.

"No, we _borrowed _the idea." Kijo corrected. Tamaki pouted.

"By the way, don't _ever _touch Haruhi again!" Tamaki ordered. Kijo rolled her eyes.

"So she's a _girl. _The only difference is what's underneath her clothes." Kijo pointed out bluntly. Even Haruhi blushed a bit at this.

"No need to be so _forward _about it…" Haruhi mumbled.

"So. Are either of _you two _gay or bisexual?" the twins asked, suddenly appearing on either side of Ikasu and Seiteki, who sat next to one and other. Seiteki yelped at the sudden appearance of the twins and scooched as close to Ikasu as she could manage. Her face was becoming more and more red by the moment. Ikasu, however, was chill with the sudden appearance of the ginger by her side.

"Nope. I _was _lesbian for a while, but when high school rolled around, I switched teams." Ikasu said. The twins looked to Seiteki expectantly, but she just kept on cross-blessing herself. Kijo shook her head.

"Seiteki is as straight as any woman can be. Seriously. She's straight as a freakin _ruler._" Kijo told them. The twins seemed satisfied and walked away from the two hostesses. Seiteki relaxed and scooted back over in her chair.

"Tama-chan, tell us how you know Sei-chan!" Hunny asked. Tamaki smiled.

"Well, I don't really know _her. _I know her grandmother and her grandfather. My father is a business partner of them." Tamaki elaborated. "From what I know, Aigyou is a very sweet individual. Her grandfather, Tansei, is a very funny man. The two are perfect for each other and have a monopoly on the wedding planner services in almost all of Japan. They are also both super religious."

"So, Miss Ai, are you religious?" Kyoya asked her. She practically jumped into Ikasu's lap at the sound of Kyoya's voice and looked like a deer in front of headlights.

"Y-Yes, Ootori-senpai." Seiteki answered.

"You can simply call me Kyoya, Seiteki." Kyoya said, using her first name. Seiteki blushed a deep red and then shook her head.

"I-I think I'll just call you Ootori-senpai." Seiteki said as she cleared her throat.

"Why are you so formal, Seiteki?" Noa asked.

"It's _polite…_" Seiteki responded a bit peevishly.

"You can be polite without being super formal." Tamaki pointed out huskily and laid a hand on Seiteki's shoulder. The brunette slowly turned to face him and once again he was dangerously close. Seiteki practically screamed and fell out of her chair trying to scramble away from the blonde. Her Lobelia skirt rose a little bit, revealing her white panties. Kijo fought the urge to laugh out loud.

_Poor Seiteki! She must be so embarrassed. _Kijo thought with a slight giggle. _Though…we'll look back on it and laugh._ Kijo thought with a smile as she stood and leaned lightly against the table.

"You guys, you should _really _stop sneaking up on Seiteki." Kijo informed them all. As all the men, Ikasu, Noa, and Haruhi turned to face Kijo, Seiteki gathered herself and sat back in her chair, being sure to move it away from the big-eyed blonde that still stood beside her.

"She _is_ super jumpy! What's up with that?" the twins asked.

"Well…Seiteki is…she's kind of-" Kijo began, trying to find a word that wasn't harsh or anything.

"I'm afraid of men. I-I kinda get super flustered and nervous around them…" Seiteki explained with her head down. Everyone turned to her now.

"We won't bite!" Tamaki insisted, moving closer to Seiteki again.

"Unless you ask us to!" the Hitachiin brothers smirked. Seiteki's eyes got wide and just before she returned her gaze to her lap, everyone spotted the furious red that began to creep across her cheeks.

"Kyoya, why don't you talk?" Ikasu randomly blurted. Everyone was extremely confused.

"Well Miss Gokoro, Mori-senpai doesn't talk either." Kyoya retorted, not even answering her question. Ikasu never lost her gaze.

"Yeah, but Mori is silent because that's his _type. _I know for a fact that your type is the Cool Type." Ikasu shot back with ease.

"How'd you know that, Ika-chan?" Hunny asked with awe and a smile.

"Well Hunny-senpai, I do my research! Plus, my brother went to school here last year, so I already knew that you were all hosts before Tamaki said anything." Ikasu explained to Hunny, and then returned her gaze to Kyoya. "So, I'll repeat my question: why do you never talk?"

"Well, Miss Gokoro, I don't feel the need to." Kyoya pushed his glasses up.

Ikasu was silent for a moment and then: "That's not true. I can tell you're one of those people that have plenty to say but thinks they are _so _superior to everyone and are too _stuck-up _to say it! So why don't you just come on out with it: you're a cold, calculating man whom enjoys making others feel inferior and miserable." Ikasu accused. Kyoya raised his eyebrows. Noa looked as if she was scared for Ikasu. Haruhi looked like very tense, as if waiting for Kyoya to explode. The twins were holding back laughter. Kijo was shaking her head fretfully. Seiteki was looking on with interest. Hunny hid behind Mori and Mori looked indifferent. And Tamaki…just looked out right frozen.

"He's gonna kill you." Noa said.

"You betcha." Kijo agreed. Kyoya sighed and pushed his glasses up. He walked over to Ikasu bent over so that he was looking right at her and…poked her forehead.

"You're more trouble than I thought you would be." Kyoya said simply, and then straightened his spine. "Fortunately for you, your parents are the CEOs of KOIGOKORO ELECTRONICS, the people who sell my father's hospitals all of their electronics. It'd be in my best interest that you _not _hate me."

"What am I, a _business deal?"_ Ikasu rolled her eyes. Kijo was pretty sure she knew the answer.

"Precisely." Kyoya smirked. Kijo smiled.

_Classic Kyo-kun._

"Well, I might as well burst your bubble-I'm the third child." Ikasu told him. Kyoya's smirk got even bigger.

"I am well aware of that piece of information, Miss Gokoro."

"So you should no longer give a damn if I hate you or not." Ikasu pointed out.

"But I _also _am aware that you are the Intelligent and Driven Type. You don't stop or give up until you get what you want." Kyoya retorted. Ikasu was immediately shut up.

"How'd you know that?" Ikasu inquired.

"I know everything." Kyoya shrugged and went to stand by Tamaki.

"He's not kidding, by the way." Noa added. Kijo giggled.

"He really _is _the Cool Type!" Kijo exclaimed. "I never knew that about you, Kyoya-kun."

"I-I'm a bit confused…" Seiteki spoke out for the first time since she admitted her fear of men to the Host Club.

"What's your question?" Haruhi asked.

"W-Well…if you and Noa are girls…why are you a part of the Host Club?"

Kijo's ears perked up. _If Haruhi is bisexual as well…_ Kijo's mind flooded with images and she turned slightly pink. _Super kawa~ii!_

"Oh…funny story about that…I knocked over a really expensive vase and am in debt to them. So I host to pay it off!" Haruhi explained. Kijo internally cried.

"I am in _no way _a host!" Noa said immediately. "I work for Kyoya. I'm his assistant."

"You have an _assistant?_" Kijo blurted. No one cared to answer this because it was pretty obvious that Noa was _indeed_ Kyoya's assistant.

"If I have to tell you to call me Mr. Ootori again, Miss Konusho, I will double your workload for a month." Kyoya said coldly. Noa, who looked extremely frightened by this prospect, bowed her head to her boss.

"How do you guys get _any _customers with Kyo-kun around?" Kijo chuckled. "I mean, his vibes are so cold! It must scare all the girls away!"

"Actually, he's quite polite to the ladies." Tamaki countered. "I'd expect your _haughty attitude _to scare away all of _your _girls away though." Kijo huffed.

"Oh Tamaki-ouji…I can guarantee you, I am a _lovely _hostess. My loyal girls love me and could never run away from me." Kijo said in her Queenly manner. Then she mumbled under her breath: "I'm probably _ten times _a better hostess than _you _are a host!"

"Kijo! We hearddd that!" Hikaru and Kaoru sang. Kijo rolled her eyes. "And it gives us an idea!"

"Oh _jeez._" Haruhi grumbled.

"Let's play a game!" the twins announced. The three hostesses looked intrigued but the fellow hosts looked like they wanted _nothing _to do with a game initiated by the Hitachiins.

"What's the game and how do we play?" Ikasu piped up, always one for a good game.

_A game that she can _win, Kijo thought with a giggle. _She is so silly._

"We're going to play the To Woo a Wooer Game!" the twins exclaimed.

"Basically, we stand in two lines: one of hostesses and one for hosts. We stand on either side of the couches. Once you're at the front of the line, you sit down on the couch opposite of your host or hostess-" Kaoru began to explain.

"-And then you woo! Whichever person gets the other person to blush first is the winner of that round! If you win, you stay on the couch and continue on to the next person. If you lose, you are out! The first club to lose all their players is the lousy club!" Hikaru finished.

"Objection! You guys have more players! That's not _fair!_" Ikasu called out. The twins contemplated this for a moment.

"We have a way to mend that! How about you hostesses have to be silenced to get out, while us hosts only have to blush."

"I'm not sure I understand…" Seiteki said. The two Hitachiin twins were suddenly next to her again.

"It's quite simple Seiteki." Hikaru said.

"We have to woo you girls to silence. We have to make your tongue tie, and make your breath catch in your throat, and make your heart beat too fast for you to think, let alone _speak._" Kaoru leaned in close to Seiteki and nipped her ear. Kijo thought she was going to laugh her ass off when She saw Seiteki get paralyzed. But just as quick, the Hitachiin twins were far away from Seiteki and grinning ear to ear.

"All you have to do is make us blush!" they announced to the other two hostesses in unison. Kijo shrugged and Ikasu nodded vigorously.

"Seems easy enough!" Ikasu cheered.

"On one condition: Haruhi can't play!" Tamaki announced.

"_Awww, _why _not?_" Kijo pouted.

"Because I don't want _you _all over my sweet little Haruhi! A Daddy only wants what's best for his little girl." Tamaki nodded his head. Kijo was very confused but decided to let it go.

"_Fine. _She doesn't have to play." Kijo sighed. "But that just means less people on your team."

"We won't need anymore players, because _I'll _take you down myself!" Tamaki assured. Kijo laughed and smirked.

"We'll see about that, Tamaki-ouji!"

"Kay, everyone get in line and we can begin!" the twins announced.

* * *

><p>Ikasu was <em>so <em>ready to take these boys down. She was at the front of the hostess line, behind her Seiteki, and at the end Kijo. Kijo _insisted _on being the anchor. Ikasu didn't care, all she wanted to do was prove herself-and this was just another way how.

* * *

><p><strong>ROUND ONE, COMMENCE!<strong>

Ikasu sat across from the cute, boy Lolita: Hunny-senpai. She figured he'd be easy to win over with a sap story. The boy Lolita's bright eyes shone with happiness and excitement. Ikasu smiled.

"So, Ika-chan, do you like Usa-chan?" Hunny asked, pulling out an adorable stuffed pink rabbit. Fortunately for Ikasu, she had never been a stuffed animal girl. She decided however, to play along.

"Yes, Hunny-senpai! He's too adorable for words! I wish _I _had a bunny so cute…"

"Why don't you, Ika-chan?" Hunny asked. Ikasu internally smirked-she had him _right _where she wanted him.

"You see Hunny-senpai, my parents always showered my two older siblings in more love than me! They got all the cool and adorable things while I got…well, nothing. I've always wanted a cute little stuffed bunny too!"

"Oh Ika-chan! Why don't you hold Usa-chan?" Hunny offered. Ikasu nodded and the boy came over and released his bunny to her. She snuggled it, pretending to love it. Then, she let a fake wave of realization pass over her, and she lowered her head.

"Ika-chan…?" Hunny asked tentatively. Ikasu raised her head, flashing the small blonde a smile before abruptly standing and causing Usa to fall out of her lap.

"Hunny-senpai, you've inspired me! I will not stop until my own parents allow me to have a bunny as adorable as Usa-chan! I swear it!" Ikasu announced with a fiery passion. She turned to Hunny one last time and gave him a very sweet smile. "Thank you so much, Mitsukuni-senpai."

And just on cue, a red blush lit up Hunny's creamy face.

"Ika…chan…." Hunny stammered. Ikasu bent over and kissed the boy on the head. Hunny's blush got bigger and redder.

"I win!" Ikasu announced, her face still free of red. "It was a pleasure to play against you, Hunny-senpai."

"You too Ika-chan!" Hunny smiled as he picked up his bunny.

**WINNER: Ikasu LOSER: Hunny**

* * *

><p><strong>ROUND TWO, COMMENCE!<strong>

Ikasu took her place back on the couch somewhat smugly.

_One down, five to go!_

The next man to sit across from her was Mori. Ikasu nodded to the man and lay back against the soft couch. She gazed at Mori, who was completely silent.

_How to beat this guy…Ugh, his exterior is hard to crack…_

Suddenly, Mori's head flew back and blood spurted from his nose. Ikasu cocked her head to the side and stood to go check on the Strong and Silent Type. He was _clearly _blushing, and having a nosebleed.

"Mori-senpai, what happened?" Ikasu asked.

"Pan…ties…" Mori mumbled, and his blush got deeper. Ikasu looked down to see her skirt had gotten caught on a thread on her underwear. Ikasu's yelped, but _refused _to let herself blush. She quickly pulled the garment down and plopped back onto the hostess couch.

"Next." She called triumphantly.

**WINNER: Ikasu LOSER: Mori**

* * *

><p><strong>ROUND THREE, COMMENCE!<strong>

Ikasu was on a freakin _roll. _She felt invincible and untouchable.

And then, _Kyoya _sat down across from her.

He already had a smirk playing across his lips when he sat, and Ikasu wanted so badly to wipe it off.

"So Kyoya," Ikasu began, walking over to him and leaning over so that her breasts were just under his direct line of vision. "Do you think I'm intelligent, as my Type would suggest?"

Kyoya smirked.

"I think you are _very _intelligent, Miss Gokoro." Kyoya flattered. "You're almost as intelligent as you are beautiful."

Ikasu plopped beside the Shadow King.

"Why thank you." Ikasu smiled. "You're pretty handsome yourself."

"I believe it's your face that I find most attractive." Kyoya commented, completely ignoring Ikasu's remark. Kyoya brushed Ikasu's bangs back and stared at her right in the eyes. Ikasu soon found herself mesmerized under his gaze.

"Kyo…ya…" Ikasu stammered, trying to make sure she didn't lose.

"It's very touchable…and it reminds me of chocolate." Kyoya continued, resting his hand on her cheek. "But your eyes are the most beautiful lavender I've ever encountered. They make me forget all of my problems, Ikasu." Kyoya murmured as he smiled. Ikasu's eyes widened at the sound of her first name coming from Kyoya's mouth. It rolled off his tongue so neatly. Ikasu found herself not being able to produce words.

Nor did she want to.

Kyoya smirked victoriously and removed his palm from her cheek. Then, he jabbed Ikasu's forehead lightly.

"Next."

**WINNER: Kyoya LOSER: Ikasu**

* * *

><p><strong>ROUND FOUR, COMMENCE! <strong>

Ikasu's attention kept wavering from Seiteki's showdown with Kyoya and her own.

_"It reminds me of chocolate" _Ikasu replayed in her head. She blushed again. Ikasu sat slightly off to the side-close enough to watch the game unfold, but far enough that no one could see her blush again.

_He's so…collected. And cool. _

Ikasu could feel her feelings of hate for the Ootori being replaced with those of affection, as hard as she tried to fight them.

She looked up to watch the cold man who seemed to be growing on her and one of her best friends duke it out.

Though, Ikasu wasn't exactly sure who to cheer for.

_Seiteki. I'm definitely cheering for _Seiteki. _Chicks before dicks._

Seiteki sat looking off in the distance, while Kyoya attempted to crack her exterior.

"Miss Ai, you seem distant. Why?"

"I wish to be somewhere else." Seiteki simply answered. Her mystery shrouded her like a shawl, and she wore her sexiness underneath it. Her sexy was just peaking through her shawl, and it drew in attention.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Not particularly."

Kyoya sighed and stood, going to sit directly in the brunette's line of vision. He was sitting kind of close to her, yet she didn't jump away and didn't turn the slightest bit red. But Kyoya stayed so near to her. And it kinda ticked Ikasu off.

_Why does he stay so near to her? _Obviously _that is not working!_

Kyoya took her hand and kissed it, but was still unable to produce any reaction, let alone a blush, from Seiteki. There were a few more moments of silence.

Seiteki finally spoke.

"I'm going to let my hair down. Is that okay?"

"As long as I may run my fingers through it." Kyoya responded. Ikasu clenched her fists.

_Ugh. That is such a slutty move! What will Seiteki _not _do to win?_

Seiteki let her hand slowly drift to the bottom of her hair, and was about to begin to undo the ribbon that kept her extremely low ponytail in place when:

"If you'd like help, I can." Kyoya offered. Seiteki nodded with a far-off smile.

The Ootori boy leaned over Seiteki to get at the ribbon. Their faces were extremely close, and Ikasu found herself wishing that Seiteki would suddenly blush and jump five feet over.

_Screw chicks before dicks. And _she _claims to be religious? What does she practice, the religion of being a _tease?

Seiteki reached her hands to Kyoya's face and slowly pulled off his glasses.

"Miss Ai-"

Seiteki brought the frames to her lips and kissed the part right in between the two lenses. Then she replaced them on Kyoya's face.

"Kyoya, you have a beautiful grey eyes. I hope you enjoy having my kiss on your mind always." Seiteki beamed softly.

And Kyoya's face flooded over with pink and he looked away. Ikasu wanted to scream.

_So I can't make him blush, but _she _can? Of _all _people! What, am I not enough of a shameless tease like she is? It's so obvious she is desperate. And I'm like, ten times hotter than she is! _Ikasu thought angrily. _**I'm **__the best, not that…that…that religious _freak!

"Kyoya, please fetch Hikaru." Seiteki said in her distant voice. Kyoya stood and Hikaru went to take the seat opposite of Seiteki. Kyoya sauntered over to Ikasu. She felt herself tense a bit but willed herself to act normal, and _not _blush again.

**WINNER: Seiteki LOSER: Kyoya**

* * *

><p><strong>ROUND FIVE, COMMENCE! <strong>

Seiteki could say that she felt some sparks fly between Kyoya and her, but she didn't think it would turn into anything. She felt no attraction whatsoever to the Shadow King_._

_ Though he is extremely handsome. Him and Tamaki might be the two most attractive men I've ever seen._

While Seiteki settled her remaining thoughts about Kyoya in her head, she watched Hikaru sit down out of the corner of her eye.

Hikaru Hitachiin looked at the mysterious and sexy girl before him and nearly had a nosebleed right there. Her sexiness added to her mystery and did not fail to increase Hikaru's curiosity about the woman.

Seiteki wanted this particular round and the next to be over quickly, lest the Hitachiin brothers pull something on her. Seiteki was convinced that even while she was in the Hostess Zone, the twins still might be able to get through to her.

So, Seiteki stood, walked behind Hikaru, slid her arms around his neck and nipped his ear. She also let her lips lightly brush against the boy's skin.

"Boo." Seiteki whispered and then returned to her spot on the couch. Hikaru's entire face was completely red, as if he had painted it.

Seiteki, who still kept her character up, waved her hand a bit and said:

"Please come sit, Kaoru Hitachiin."

**WINNER: Seiteki LOSER: Hikaru**

* * *

><p><strong>ROUND SIX, COMMENCE!<strong>

Seiteki was so close to finishing the game for the Hostesses. She did want to win the game and would be very proud of herself if she were the hostess to bring it all home.

Kaoru sat the couch opposite of her somewhat awkwardly. Seiteki's main advantage was that she had a near impossible shell to break through. None had managed to break through it and give themselves access to the jumpy, fearful Seiteki.

Seiteki wanted it to be over quickly just in case Kaoru _did _have a way to break through her exterior, so she had to think of a way to end the round soon. She decided to start with something mysterious sounding.

"Kaoru, have you ever stared at your own back?"

"Umm, _what?" _Kaoru_ repeated. _

"Have you ever done something you didn't know was possible?"

"Occasionally, yeah."

"Wanna know something?"

"Sure." Kaoru asked with curiosity lacing the word.

"I'm doing it right now-I'm staring into the eyes of a handsome man." Seiteki informed him. Kaoru looked surprised but didn't blush. Seiteki internally cursed and then pressed on.

"Thank you."

Seiteki stood and went over to him. She took his hand in hers and brought it up to her lips. She kissed it lightly and gently, causing a blush from the ginger twin. She looked up at him and smiled.

"You're completely welcome."

**WINNER: Seiteki LOSER: Kaoru**

* * *

><p><strong>ROUND SEVEN, COMMENCE!<strong>

Seiteki had done it. She made it to the last round. Now all she had to was make Tamaki blush before-

Tamaki's blonde hair tickled Seiteki's forehead lightly, indicating that he was in front of her, bent over. She fluttered her eyes open and watched the blonde intently watch her.

And just like that, the blonde's soft lips were on Seiteki's. Seiteki felt her cheeks turn bright red at the sudden contact. Tamaki pulled away first to make sure Seiteki was blushing then smiled.

"Sorry, Seiteki. I just had to battle Kijo." Tamaki explained. Seiteki nodded silently and wobbled over to the table with Hunny and Mori. She smiled to them and then buried her face in her arms, trying to think of _what _just happened.

**WINNER: Tamaki LOSER: Seiteki**

* * *

><p><strong>FINAL ROUND, COMMENCE!<strong>

Kijo was indeed the anchor in the end, just as she had hoped for. Her against Tamaki. Now _this _was going to be fun. Both of the clubs watched on as the final showdown between Prince and Queen commenced.

"My dear Tamaki-ouji, you make my kingdom complete! You add a spark of life that was previously a void. Tamaki, please fulfill me." Kijo suggested lasciviously. Tamaki sauntered over to the petite blue-eyed woman with long black hair.

"Kijo, love, I would fulfill you with all I've got but…alas, there are so many witnesses….I want no one to see your body but me." Tamaki murmured as he leaned in close. Kijo sighed dramatically.

"Stay true to me, love. Never stray, Tama-ouji!" Kijo clutched her body and threw her head to the side flamboyantly. Tamaki walked right up to her, and made her look into his eyes. Kijo saw much soul and happiness in them. She touched his face and then Tamaki pushed his lips onto Kijo's. Kijo didn't mind but she was thrown off. She soon decided to kiss back and the two leaders began a steamy make-out session.

Ikasu gagged at the sight. Seiteki shrugged.

"I declare a _tie!_" Noa announced, pulling Tamaki off of Kijo. The jet black haired girl jumped in triumph.

_We won! Well, we tied, but I consider that awesome! What a fun game!_

* * *

><p>"You'll need a ride home, won't you?" Tamaki asked Seiteki. She nodded. "Just come with me." Seiteki nodded and left the high school together.<p>

Everyone else had left about an hour ago and they all made Tamaki and Seiteki put everything away.

_But he really is a sweetheart, though he is completely clueless sometimes._

"A-Are you sure your father is okay with this? I mean, I can always call my chauffeur Suou-senpai." Seiteki told him. Tamaki waved his hand.

"No, really. It's alright. The fact that you are an Ai means that the Suous are always at your service. Besides, it's much too late for beautiful lady like you to be waiting by yourself outside. That's dangerous."

"If you say so, Suou-senpai."

Silence. Seiteki smiled and looked up at the clock tower that was in the middle of the Ouran campus. It read 8:12pm.

"Seiteki, you may call me Tamaki." Tamaki said out of nowhere.

Seiteki dropped her schoolbag at the sudden sound of his voice.

"S-Suou-senpai, please don't startle me so often!" Seiteki huffed. She bent over to pick up her bag, but Tamaki swiped it up first. He got down on one knee and held it out to her. Seiteki snatched it from him with a blush on her face. Tamaki stood.

"How about this: if I don't startle you so often, you have to call me _Tamaki. _Nothing more, nothing less." Seiteki thought about this, but shook her head.

"Suou-senpai, I was raised to respect my elders. Adding to the fact that you are a Suou, I cannot call you something as informal as _Tamaki._" Seiteki explained.

"But my name sounds so _good _when it comes out of your lips." Tamaki said softly and smoothly. He leaned in (dangerously) close to Seiteki once again and tenderly pushed her chin up so that her eyes met his. Seiteki had almost gotten used to this act but something stopped her this time. His eyes. His eyes that were normally filled to the brim with princely vibrancy were now filled with…passion? Kindness? Romance? Seiteki couldn't find the word to explain it, but instead of making her blush like a fool and fall backwards on her ass, it…captivated her. Those eyes held her in a unbreakable grip, and they forced her mind and her _own_ eyes to stay close, and not regain the distance that usually resided in them.

_Who _is _this man? _

Tamaki moved away from Seiteki and smiled at her. Seiteki, though she knew close to _nothing _about this guy and he frightened her to no ends, unconsciously shot him back a smile that was a warm and _close _as one could be.

"I guess we'd better get going. My chauffeur will be really upset if we make him wait any longer!" Tamaki exclaimed as he caught sight of the clock tower. It now read 8:37pm. Tamaki grabbed Seiteki's wrist and ran as fast he could off the campus.

And as the two ran, Seiteki could _not _help but think that maybe Tamaki Suou _would _make a fine husband.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** A chapter completely in the perspectives of Ikasu and Noa! Should be an interesting chapter...!

**DISCLAIMER: **YEAH UH-HUH. YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS...HELLA POOR HELLA POOR HELLA POOR.

.

Just read the chapter...

**CHAPTER 5: To Win an Ootori Boy's Heart!**

Ikasu twirled her hair in her fingers and watched the clock in her classroom impatiently.

_Could time _get _any slower?_

Ikasu was tired of doing literature, and _wanted _to change into her panther costume to go woo a bunch of girls at the club. She sighed.

_I wonder if Noa will be there again…And more importantly if _Kyoya _would be with her this time…?_

Ikasu jolted at her own thought.

_No, _no. _I do _not _like the insolent, cold man! _

Ikasu paused for a moment.

_Besides, _he _probably likes Seiteki. _Ikasu thought huffily.

Ikasu fought the urge to growl out in the middle of her teacher's lecture.

_C'mon Ikasu! That's not the way you are! If you want something, you fight for until the end, no matter _how _many people stand in your way! Like everyone always says, you can't make an omelet without breaking a few eggs!_

This thought seemed to satisfy her.

_So, it's decided! …Since I guess I _do_ like Kyoya a _**little**_ bit, I _will _get him to go on a date with me and lose whatever feelings he has for _Miss Ai, Ikasu thought the last bit with a frown.

At that thought,the bell _finally _rung. Ikasu quickly packed her stuff and dashed out of her class down to the dining hall.

* * *

><p>"Miss Konusho." Kyoya's heatless voice rang from behind her. Noa slightly tensed at the sound. "I need you for something."<p>

_Oh joy._

"Yes, sir?" Noa said, trying to keep the exasperation out of her voice.

_This man gives me _way _too much work! I'm supposed to account, get things for others, go fetch random girls, and I _can't _even eat my favorite cake while doing it…_

"Go get Miss Gokoro and Kijo-hime." Kyoya ordered.

"Again?" Noa whined. Kyoya shot her a warning glance and she apologized.

"Just do as I say, Miss Konusho. That _is _what you're paid to do." Kyoya pushed up his glasses. Noa got up and was about to leave the Music Room when a thought occurred to her.

"You don't want to me to get Seiteki-sama too?" Noa inquired.

"Oooh! Did someone mention our favorite, fearful and _mysterious _woman!" the Hitachiin twins chorused as they suddenly appeared on either side of Kyoya. He sighed.

"Did I _say _to bring Miss Ai?" Kyoya asked. Noa shook her head. "Then that's your answer."

"C'mon Kyoya! That'd be so rude of Noa to do, to just get Seiteki's two friends and then leave her behind." Haruhi butt in. The ladies who were being entertained by the club members stopped pretending not to listen to the interesting topic the boys were discussing.

"There's a _reason _I don't want Miss Ai here." Kyoya rolled his eyes.

"And what would that be, Kyo-chan?" Hunny leaned in to listen. Kyoya pushed his glasses up, and then pointed over at Tamaki. All of the hosts' eyes followed Kyoya's finger to look at their moping blonde leader in the corner.

"He's like that because of _her?_" Kaoru asked.

"_I _was under the impression that _Haruhi _did that to him because she wouldn't let him glomp her like a moron." Hikaru admitted with a chuckle.

"Unfortunately, it's _not _that simple." Kyoya grumbled. "All I could get out of him this morning in class was something about Seiteki and dinner."

"All the more reason to bring her over-so they can resolve it." Haruhi pointed out.

"I'm going to have to agree with Haruhi on this one, Kyoya-"

"_Miss Konusho." _Kyoya said with an edge.

"-Mr. Ootori. It only makes sense to bring her over so that Tamaki will get out of his slump."

"Fine. Get Miss Ai too. But hurry back. _Don't _get sucked into their nonsense again." Kyoya gave in.

"Kyoya, _their _nonsense is pretty much _our _nonsense." The twins pointed out. Kyoya completely tuned out this comment and shooed his assistant away.

* * *

><p>Of course, just as Ikasu had predicted, Noa was back to come get them. She said that Kyoya had ordered her not to take so long this time, so the girls decided that this gathering would end about an hour early. They didn't want to be responsible for making Noa lose her job. Once they ended the club for the day, they all rushed to take down the jungle decorations for their jungle cats theme that day. Noa was in such a hurry that she didn't even let the girls change out of their costumes. Instead, they all stuffed their Lobelia uniforms into their bags and practically ran to Ouran.<p>

What seemed like moments later, the four girls stood before the double doors of Music Room #3.

_It only…took us… ten minutes to…get here. I feel like I just ran a damn _marathon! Ikasu thought wearily. Noa threw the doors open and strolled in. The light, however, blinded Ikasu and the other hostesses (again) and they all fell over each other getting in. By the time the double doors were closed, the three girls lay on their stomachs all tangled in each other's limbs and in front of all the Ouran students in the room. Kijo was the first to pick her head up, then Ikasu, and very last Seiteki.

Every single person, including the girls, was blushing at the sight of the hostesses. Ikasu looked over at her friends and saw the realization dawn over them as well. Seiteki shot up immediately, smoothing out her shirt and tugging at the hem of her skirt awkwardly. She had on a light brown, tannish miniskirt and a medium-sleeved, khaki brown shirt. The shirt had buttons on it leading down to just under her average sized bust. Her five-inch nude, knee-high boots accentuated her already long legs perfectly. The light shades of brown eye shadow clearly stood out on her darker, tanned skin. The shadow reached all the way up to her brows and then curved down to fade just past her the corners of her eyes. But what gave away the jungle cat Seiteki had chosen was the huge, shaggy mane that wrapped around her head with little ears poking out. The whiskers drawn onto her pink-ish face helped to confirm that she was a lion. Her hair was in a normal ponytail and wrapped into a bun that sat snugly on the back of her head.

_As annoying as it is how much of a _tease_ this girl is sometimes, she is extremely sexy, just as her type would suggest. _

Kijo and Ikasu brought themselves to their feet as well. Kijo had on a backless white sweater dress with black stripes cutting across it. The dress's collar also had a mass of white fur with black under-highlights on it, and the bottom hem of the dress barely reached down to Kijo's low thigh. Her simple white heels looked great with the dress and gave her a couple inches. Her eye shadow started at her tear ducts as black and slowly faded to a swipe of white. Her cheeks also appeared to be lighter, with the help of two tones lighter concealer. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail at the very top of her head.

_Elegant and classy. Just a Queen should be. _Ikasu thought with approval as she gazed at her friend. Then, she turned her eyes on her own outfit.

Ikasu's outfit was the simplest outfit among the group. She simply wore a jet-black pantsuit that had a deep with black ankle boots. The suit was a V-neck and revealed much of her cleavage. Her hair was in a low, side ponytail and her eyes were heavily coated in black eyeliner. The eyeliner was thick on her eyelids and pointed out on the sides of her eyes. She also had on tons of mascara and whiskers. All three girls had on tails to match their outfits as well.

"A-Are these the girls you guys were talking about just now?" one girl with pixie cut blonde hair in the standard yellow Ouran dress asked. The hosts vaguely nodded.

"My dear, I am Ren'ai Kijo." Kijo purred, instantly in front of the girls face and hand delicately pushing her face up to meet her eyes. "But please, love, call me Kijo-hime." Kijo smiled sweetly. The girl turned positively pink at Kijo's words. All the other girls squealed in the background. About half the room began to flock around Kijo and request her attention. Ikasu shook her head.

_She's such an attention dork, _Ikasu thought lovingly. She looked over at Seiteki, who stood as close to the doors as possible. _How can she be so close to someone so… shy? _

Ikasu forgot her competitiveness for a moment and grabbed Seiteki's hand. Seiteki looked up at her friend, dumb-founded. Ikasu dragged the girl with her over to Hunny.

"Hunny-senpai, may we have some cake?" Ikasu asked.

"Sure! What kind?" the small third year chirped.

"Vanilla with lemon frosting for me…" Ikasu answered and looked at Seiteki.

"I'm not really in the mood for cake…" Seiteki told the boy. Hunny didn't seem fazed by it, but did go off to fetch Ikasu's cake. Seiteki and Ikasu stood there awkwardly for a while until Seiteki cleared her throat.

"Why are you upset at me, Ikasu?" Seiteki asked blatantly, and looked right at Ikasu. It was one of those looks that Seiteki rarely gave-the ones that were right there. Her eyes were right in front of yours, her attention completely on the person she spoke to, her presence engulfed in the moment. Ikasu swallowed at the sudden nearness.

"I…_You_….It's just that…." Ikasu struggled to articulate, something that almost never happened to her. She couldn't think of how to correctly speak, let alone force her words out.

"Here's your cake, Ika-chan!" Hunny returned with the vanilla cake. Ikasu nodded gratefully to him and then motioned to a table that was unoccupied.

As soon as the two hostesses sat:

"So? Is there something I did to offend you, because if I did, I deeply apologize." Seiteki immediately said. Ikasu was caught off guard.

"So what, you're _giving up?" _Ikasu hissed. Seiteki looked baffled.

"Giving _what _up?" Seiteki asked.

"Giving up on _Kyoya!_" Ikasu shouted. At the sound of his name, the Ootori swiveled around. The glare on his glasses prevented the two hostesses from seeing his eyes, but they could see the smirk grow on his lips as he turned away.

Both girls had been unconsciously holding in a breath because as soon as his gaze was gone, they both breathed out loudly.

"'_Giving up on Kyoya'…_What do you mean by that?" Seiteki spoke much more quietly.

"Do I have to explain it word for word? Kyoya _likes _you and your continuous teasing is _hurting _him and _bugging the hell _out of me!" Ikasu admitted. Seiteki sat silent and ate her cake for a moment, closed her eyes and parted her lips silently, then fluttered her eyes back open. Ikasu took a bite of her cake.

"Ikasu, just ask him out." Seiteki sighed. Ikasu's eyebrows flew up.

"What? Don't try to change the subject-!"

"Don't make it dramatic, don't make it super public, and just let it come naturally." Seiteki continued on. Ikasu looked at her.

"How'd you know I wanted to?" Ikasu mumbled as she stuffed half of her cake into her mouth bashfully. Seiteki smiled at her older best friend.

"Because the only reason you'd accuse me of playing with Kyoya's emotions is if you wanted them for yourself."

"And why'd you _tell _me how to ask him out like…you knew from experience?"

"Because I'm similar to him. I'm cold, distant, observant…I know he'll be bothered if you overdo the date offer."

"Who'd be bothered by _what _date offer?" Kijo asked as she finally caught up with her friends. Seiteki and Ikasu peeked behind her-she had more than half the girls in the club hording behind her.

"Umm, Kijo…" Seiteki mumbled. The bisexual woman glanced over at her friend. She shook her head and buried her head in her arms. Ikasu stole one last look at Seiteki before her words sunk in and she stood to talk to her crush. Kijo followed her over to the men.

"You _still _didn't tell me that whole thing about the _date _offer!" Kijo whined. Ikasu giggled.

* * *

><p>Kijo Ren'ai had successfully done two things.<p>

One: Caused a commotion in Music Room #3. _Again._

And two: implanted in Noa an idea she never thought possible.

The possibility that she liked Kyoya Ootori.

Noa had been shaking it out of her head all day. The words the girl had said painfully stuck in her head:

_'So Noa-dear, what is your relationship with Kyoya-kun?'_

_ 'Maybe you're jealous because deep down you want to be as close to Kyoya-kun as me!'_

Noa didn't _think _she felt anything for Kyoya other than contempt-what with him constantly making her life living hell.

But maybe it was a mask.

_No, no, nope! I am not going to think about this any longer._ Noa decided.

And just as she decided this, Kio pulled her off to the side.

"Kijo-sama!" Noa seethed. Kijo smiled though.

"So, my lovely Noa, have you confessed your _undying love _to our dear Shadow King?" Kijo asked somewhat quietly.

"_No Kijo! _How many times do I have to say it? There's nothing between Kyoya and I!"

Kijo's face filled Noa's vision and she could feel the petite woman's breath on her cheek.

"Then is it possible I could steal you away, my sweet?" Kijo hummed. Noa sighed.

"And _once again,_ I'm straight." Noa said as she scooted away from Kijo. She pouted and then shrugged.

"Ah well…I'll be rooting for you and…" Kijo winked, as if it said everything. Noa shook her head. Kijo strolled back over to the crazy girls flushing from afar.

"Hey Noa!" the Hitachiin twins called. She looked to either side of her, where each twin had managed to slither without her noticing, and rolled her eyes.

"What's up guys?" Noa asked. The twins pointed at the _still _moping Tamaki.

"Ever since Seiteki and the other hostesses showed up, he seems worse off." Noa sighed.

"We should just let him take care of _whatever it is_ on his own." Noa offered. The twins nodded at this and walked off, mumbling something about getting their clients back. Noa sighed.

"What were you and Kijo-hime talking about?"

Noa yelped at the Ootori's voice suddenly behind her.

"Kyoya! _Don't _sneak up on me like that!" Noa hissed. He glared at her for using his first name, but she thought she had the right to use it when _he _was the one who unfairly caught her by surprise.

"You haven't answered my question, Miss Konusho." Kyoya pushed his glasses up. Noa shifted uncomfortably.

"Girl stuff." Noa waved it off as nonchalantly as possible. Kyoya nodded and then looked around the room. He sighed once he rested his eyes on something.

"Miss Konusho, I have a task for you."

_Do I _never_ get a break?_

"Yes, Mr. Ootori?" Noa tried her best not to sigh.

"Please get Kijo-hime _away _from our customers. She's taking away from the time our hosts are _supposed_ to spending with them."

"Yes sir." Noa nodded and made her way over to the couch where the Queen sat, surrounded by girls. Noa went right over to her, plucked her off the couch and dragged her out of earshot of the ladies that had become obsessed with her.

"H-Hey!" Kijo sulked childishly.

"Stay away from our customers, Kijo-sama. Kyoya wants them to spend time with the _hosts."_ Noa explained. Kijo huffed but then Noa watched as an idea crept through her head. After Noa released her, she slinked over to Haruhi and grabbed the girl's forearm. In a twirl of movements and limbs, Kijo had managed to put herself and Haruhi at the center of the ladies' attention. Kijo held Haruhi's lower back in her _surprisingly _strong arm while she pulled Haruhi's left arm next to her head and laced her fingers in Haruhi's. Haruhi seemed as if she would fall over, but Kijo kept her securely in place. Kijo pressed her pelvis firmly into Haruhi's in an attempt to keep them grounded. Kijo was acting all Queenly again, and making a scene.

_This time though, _Noa thought peevishly, _she's not stealing the clients away, but a host himself! …Herself…_ Noa added awkwardly to the end of her thought.

"Kijo!" Haruhi shouted with a slight blush. The hostess with jet-black hair kept Haruhi's brown-eyed gaze with her own huge baby blue eyes.

"You are just too hard to resist…Haru…hi…" Kijo breathed and leaned into the host to the sound of squealing girls.

But suddenly, the tall blonde Prince had the shorter, dark-haired Queen in his own arms. He held her hand above them, forcing Kijo to lean into him. Noa rolled her eyes.

_Here we go. _

"My Queen, you are mine and _mine alone._" The Prince fervently whispered to Kijo. She threw her head up to look into the Prince's violet eyes and sighed theatrically.

"Oh Tamaki-ouji! Please! _Forgive me!"_ Kijo cried out, pulling away from the lean blonde and wrapping herself in her arms guiltily. The entire room was silent as they waited for their faithful Prince's reaction. Noa fought the urge to scoff.

The blonde sauntered over to Kijo and wrapped his arms around her from behind and leaned his head into the nook between her shoulder and face.

"Ouji-sama…." Kijo murmured, and before _anyone _could compute what happened, the Queen and Prince were locking lips.

_Again. _

Noa sighed for the umpteenth time that club day.

_It's going to be a long afternoon._

* * *

><p>Ikasu had successfully been chatting away with Kyoya. So much, in fact, that she had kept his attention during Tamaki and Kijo's entire scene. Ikasu smiled.<p>

_He's actually not that bad of a guy once you get through the cold exterior._

"So, Kyoya, I have a question."

"Hm. That's unusual. With your intelligence, you usually can figure the answers out yourself."

_He called me intelligent._

"Well, I mean, I-... It's not that I'm not curious-not to say that you _accused _me of anything, I just-! What I'm _trying _to say is…" Ikasu sputtered with a blush on her cheeks.

"Miss Gokoro, please continue." Kyoya said with a smirk. Ikasu blushed and then exhaled quietly.

"Umm, well…what's your…well, I mean…" Ikasu stammered quietly. "Will you go on a date with me?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear the last bit. Will you repeat it please?" Kyoya asked innocently. Ikasu swallowed hard.

"Will you…will you accompany me tomorrow from early afternoon to late afternoon for lunch?" Ikasu said really quickly, looking straight down, into her lap. Kyoya looked at her blankly for what seemed like an eternity.

_I'm an idiot. I am a _fucking _idiot._

Ikasu's face only got redder and redder by the moment. She suddenly stood, slamming her palms onto the table and tightly shutting her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Just forget I asked! It was just something that occurred to me and I thought it would be fun and there's this really cute little seafood restaurant that my parents and I love and-"

Ikasu finally stopped rambling when Kyoya touched her hand. She looked over at her. He seemed to be holding back laughter, but was also smirking knowingly. Ikasu wondered briefly how one could display both of these emotions at once.

"I'll go." Kyoya simply answered. Ikasu's entire face lit up like a Christmas tree. She was so happy.

_I did it! THAT'S HOW A GOKORO DOES IT, SUCKA. _

"Meet me in front of St. Lobelia's, okay? My school is closer to it, so it'd make more sense for you to come to me." Ikasu explained giddily.

"Of course, Miss Gokoro." Kyoya nodded.

"At least call me Miss _Ikasu._" Ikasu said. Kyoya pushed his glasses up.

"We'll see."

* * *

><p>Once again, Ikasu was stuck waiting in class, wishing that time would move faster. It was only Social Sciences, so it was <em>easy<em>, but horribly dull. But with it being so close to lunch, Ikasu would find anything and _everything _dull.

Ikasu tapped her pencil impatiently against her desk.

_Okay, it's 11:48 now. __**Two. More. Minutes.**_

Ikasu decided to tune into her sensei's lecture for a little bit. She was talking

about how humans continuously repeated the same mistakes over and over again since they had been put on earth. Humans apparently never broke this cycle, which was where the saying "history is doomed to repeat itself" originated. Ikasu found this concept interesting.

_Humans are doomed to repeat the past…So, if it's happened before, it'll happen again. There is no such thing as the "last time" or "the end" because it'll always come up again, someplace, somewhere in the world._

And with that thought, the bell rang.

Ikasu waited for Kyoya right outside the Lobelia gates. She hadn't bothered to change into something crazy or fancy or anything because she remembered that Seiteki told her not to make a big deal out of it. She did, however, lower her high pigtails so that her red hair rested on each shoulder. Just as she began to get impatient again, a sleek black car rolled up.

And the tall, seemingly cold man stepped out.

And _unlike _Ikasu, he had decided to change.

It was only his shirt that had been swapped out. Instead of wearing the standard Ouran Academy blazer, Kyoya wore a simple lavender button down and his standard, straight black Ouran trousers. His black loafers were polished to perfection and he just gave off a very…

_A very _cool _vibe… Ugh, he is just _perfect!

Ikasu grinned wide at the man and sprinted to the car.

"Miss Gokoro, you did not change…?" Kyoya pointed out. Ikasu shook her head.

"I thought that you might think it would be a _bit _unnecessary." She admitted. "I guess I was wrong…"

"Nonsense. Tamaki _forced _me to change into this. He said it would match your eyes." Kyoya bent down to match Ikasu's height and lightly jabbed his index and middle finger into her forehead, looking straight in her eyes. "It seems to me that he was correct-your eyes match this particular button down of mine exactly."

Ikasu was frozen. The only other time she'd been this near to Kyoya's face was during the twins' game. For him to do it on his own accord…

Ikasu's face turned bright red and she quickly got into the car so Kyoya wouldn't see. Kyoya shrugged and also climbed back into the car, with a slam of the door, the two were off.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kyoya! <em>I said we were going to go to the sushi place! So why are we in a shopping square on our way to get _coffee? _I mean, I am a coffee person, but honestly?" Ikasu whined. Kyoya shrugged slightly.

"Well, since we _both _enjoy coffee, I thought it would be the better choice. _Besides,_" the Shadow King looked down at her. "A restaurant is very sophisticated and _romantic. _Is _that_ what this is about? Because, I remember you asking me to 'accompany you to lunch'."

Ikasu flushed. She _had _said date at first, but she had been to flustered to use the word _again_ at the time.

_So _he _thinks this is just a friendly get together. That's just _GREAT.

Ikasu snorted. "_Look, _you don't need to get all cold on me. I know you are _fully _aware of the _wonders _this will do to the business relationship between our parents. That's all it is." Ikasu blatantly lied. And, just as he had the first time she lied to him, Kyoya's eyes flashed behind his glasses. But before she could question it, he pushed up his glasses and the flash was already gone. Ikasu looked at the Ootori critically.

Ikasu found that she was attracted to this man for one big reason-she could not read his emotions. She saw physical traits that _suggested_ certain emotions, but Ikasu could read no further than that. And the curiosity drew her in.

She then briefly wondered, _Is this how people feel when they look at Seiteki? The attractive, drawing sense of mystery and intrigue?_

However, Ikasu's thoughts soon came to an abrupt stop when she walked right into the clear glass door of the café. She rubbed her nose painfully and looked to Kyoya. He looked at her like she was _senseless _but pulled the door open for her. Just to spite him for not even asking her how her nose was, Ikasu pulled open the other door and strolled in without even a glance back.

Ikasu approached the cheerful woman at the counter of the café. Behind her was a huge board with fancy lattes, espressos, frappuccinos, and tea names hung. The different types of drink were in different colors and it gave the quaint little café a fun tone.

"Hello! What can I get for you?" the auburn woman chirped. She barely gave the question a thought.

"May I have an Venti, extra-bold, Gold Coast brew?" Ikasu answered just as Kyoya finally returned to her side at the counter. As soon as Kyoya showed up, however, the barista stared at him with awestruck eyes. Ikasu twitched.

_Ha ha, _**no.**

Ikasu grinned and latched onto Kyoya's nearest arm. This seemed to knock the _stupid _barista out of her daydreaming and refocus (bitterly, if Ikasu might add triumphantly) on Ikasu.

"What did you say you wanted?" the barista said dryly, completely different from the cheery woman who had been standing in front of her moments ago. Ikasu was slightly peeved by this.

_Stupid slut. Get your own._

"I _said, _I want a Venti, extra-bold, Gold Coast brew." Ikasu repeated. The barista pulled a very tall white cup from the counter next to the register and began to scribble things on it in black sharpie.

"How do you take it?" the barista asked robotically.

"Black." Ikasu answered automatically. She had done this _so _many times and it only got _duller _each and every time. It was then that she realized she didn't hear the scribble of sharpie anymore. Ikasu looked at the barista. She had stopped writing mid-way through and shot her a look that said "Serious?" Ikasu looked over at Kyoya-and even _he _seemed surprised that she liked her coffee black. Ikasu sighed-she was _quickly _becoming impatient.

"Did I _stutter? _Make my _damn _coffee. Yes I'm a girl. And _yes _I like it black. Jeez, it's really not that big of a deal." Ikasu sighed. Finally, the barista snapped out of her trance and continued to write the word "black" on Ikasu's cup.

"Oh right, what's your name?" the barista asked. Ikasu smirked-this was _always _her favorite part.

"Miss Gokoro." Ikasu replied. She watched the barista's _entire _face freeze in disbelief. She fought not to snicker.

"Y-You're Ikasu Gokoro?" the barista gulped. The red-haired girl nodded. "Your mother and father's company supplies this café with _all _of its appliances."

"Pretty much." Ikasu shrugged.

"Y-You know what? Your coffee can be free…And I think I'll make it right now! Wait here…" the barista awkwardly smiled. _One _dirty look from this girl and she could lose her job. Ikasu smiled. Then frowned.

"Hey! Aren't you going to take my friend's order too?" Ikasu asked. And just like that, the barista was back, with a sharpie in her trembling hand and another cup, more awkward smile.

"Hello there! What can I get for you?"

"Same thing as her." Kyoya answered simply. "Black for me as well."

"Very good…your name?" the barista inquired. Kyoya smirked just as Ikasu had.

"Mister Ootori."

The barista thought her world was falling apart. Here were two of the most powerful children in all of Japan, standing in front of _her,_ asking for Gold Coast, extra-bold coffee.

"R-Right away!" the barista practically shouted and busily got to work on her two most important customers' drinks. Ikasu grinned at Kyoya who chuckled a bit and shook his head.

"Hm. It's not bad." Kyoya commented. He and Ikasu sat in the middle of the café at a two-person table. They leisurely sipped their coffee and chatted away.

"I have another question for you." Ikasu said. She paused, and then quickly added: "But _don't _make any comments about my intelligence this time…" Ikasu said, looking into her coffee and twiddling her thumbs.

"Fair enough. What is it?" Kyoya asked. She looked at the man with grey eyes that were constantly hidden behind his glasses.

"Damn. Now I have two questions…" Ikasu cursed. She took a sip of her exotic coffee and then leaned into the Ouran boy. "Okay, one: why do you always hide your eyes behind your glasses…?" Ikasu asked and plucked the lenses off his face. Kyoya didn't seem to expect this from Ikasu and looked slightly taken aback.

"That was a very Kijo-hime thing to do." Kyoya commented before snatching his glasses back and putting them back on his face. "And isn't it obvious? I need them to see, and contacts irritate my eyes."

"Liar. You can still see _fine _without your glasses. I can tell by the bend of the lens that your have far-sighted glasses. The lenses bulge out and therefore are concave-the lenses used to correct hyperopia. Going off of that, statistics show that most teens and young adults that wear corrective lenses for hyperopia only wear them for _reading._ So, I came to the conclusion that your glasses are not _seeing _glasses, but _reading _glasses." Ikasu leaned back in her chair and took another sip of her coffee. Kyoya merely pushed his glasses up.

"I'm impressed. You are indeed more intelligent than I originally thought."

"I don't know whether to thank you or not…" Ikasu responded. "But you _still _haven't answered my question: why do you hide behind those frames?" Ikasu grabbed the glasses from the Ootori's face once again. He sighed.

"You never give up, do you Miss Gokoro?" Kyoya closed his eyes and rubbed his temple.

"No, not really."

Kyoya sighed. "Fine, I'll _show _you why." Ikasu picked up her coffee to sip it.

But just as soon, she found herself pinned under the Shadow King's icy, engrossing, _huge _grey eyes. She felt as if she was paralyzed under a _lion. _Ikasu had to everything in her power not to drop her coffee and continue breathing.

Well, _that _and not kiss the boy right there. She was glad to some degree that she felt too paralyzed to even formulate a snappy comeback.

"If I keep my glasses off…things like this happen. You can barely breathe, can you?" Kyoya smirked. Ikasu could neither close her eyes, nor rip her gaze from the calculating Ootori. Kyoya finally took his glasses back and placed them in front of his eyes. For some reason, behind them, Kyoya's eyes lost their enchanting radiance. Ikasu's nodded, took a particularly large gulp of her coffee, and proceeded on:

"Second question…it's a little bit more…personal." Ikasu immediately warned. Kyoya's ears seemed to perk up at this. Ikasu cautiously continued on.

"What are…what are _your _familial problems?"

Kyoya's head snapped to Ikasu's guilty looking face. His eyes flashed momentarily with warning. He knew Ikasu would see it.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Miss Gokoro." Kyoya lied, but downed the rest of his _Venti."_

"I'm not an idiot, Kyoya. Your face holds a certain burden. And I figure it has nothing to with the hosts…So family is what it must be." Kyoya smirked.

"That is an interesting notion, in its own way."

Ikasu thought about this comment, and then nodded vigorously as she finished off her own coffee.

"Whatever Kyoya." She shook her head at the raven-haired Ouran student. "Whether you like it or not, I will eventually know _why _you carry that burden on your lovely features." Ikasu swore.

Kyoya poked Ikasu's forehead.

"We'll see, Miss Ikasu."

And at the use of her first name, Ikasu's whole face turned bright, tomato red.

* * *

><p>Noa briefly wondered where Kyoya had run off. She went to Music Room #3, only to see the depressed blonde leader sitting there.<p>

"Hey Tamaki!" Noa called out. "What are you doing in here during lunch?"

Tamaki groaned.

"Okay, never mind?" Noa backtracked. The depressed Prince continued to mope. Noa rolled her eyes, but could _perfectly _imagine Kyoya flipping on her for not cheering the boy up and making sure he got back to class before lunch hour was over.

Which was in…5 minutes.

_Fuck._

_…_

_ Wait, doesn't that mean Kyoya is going to be late as well?_

_ …_

_And knowing that bastard, he'll probably find a way to blame it on _me. _Damn I hate him._

_ …_

_ Well…hate is such a _strong _word…_

Noa frowned at herself.

_I. Do. Not. Like. Kyoya._

Noa shook herself from her thoughts and decided to deal with Tamaki.

"Okay, tell me _what's _wrong, you blonde goof!" Noa ordered playfully. The leader looked up at her.

"S-Seiteki…" Tamaki mumbled.

"What _about _her?" Noa pressed on.

"Aigyou, her grandmother, invited me over for dinner tomorrow night…But Seiteki seems to rather see me burning on a cross than eat with her grandparents."

_"That's _why you've been depressed for all day? Just _go _Tamaki! You were invited. You have every reason to be there." Noa rolled her eyes, exited the room and realized that class had started 15 minutes previous. She cursed under her breath and sprinted to her next class.

_Without _thinking about a certain _Ootori._

* * *

><p>"Try harder." Was all Ikasu said. It was her mantra to never give in. No matter the odds.<p>

"You don't know my brothers."

"I don't need to. You can achieve something with three, powerful maxims: one, the glass is _always _half full_. _Two, underestimating or undermining another is your greatest downfall. And finally, love and happiness is the key to success.

Ikasu had at least two of the three down.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **A new side of a certain girl? Romantic dinner for two? (no, not really!) And a nasty rumor that could turn out with some ugly results? WHO KNOWS! Let's read the chapter to find out!

Oh, by the way, I sometimes insert "inside jokes" from the Assistant (anime-on-replay's Ouran story) because I know a lot of my fans read her story too. If you don't completely understand a reference, this might be the case. I suggest you either: a) get over it b) EVEN BETTER! go read the Assistant so you can be in on the joke too!

**DISCLAIMER: **(-_-) ~ (by which I mean TAKE THAT DISCLAIMER)

**CHAPTER 6: Dinner for Two! No, Four?**

Seiteki was never late. For _anything. __**Ever. **_

So the mere thought of being late to Hostesses O N L Y! made her blood boil. She managed to keep a perfect attendance her entire life, and she'd be _damned to hell _if she screwed it up now.

_Please, God, _pleeease_ let me get to the club on time…_

She finally reached the dining hall and threw the doors open. None of the clients were in yet, but they'd be arriving soon. Seiteki ran into the kitchen.

Kijo and Ikasu were already completely dressed and were getting the decorations and food ready. When the door opened, they both turned to look at Seiteki.

Kijo was already dressed in her "housewife" outfit, and Ikasu in her nurse outfit. Kijo wore a loose, white blouse that she tucked into her skirt. The collar was lined with lace. Her skirt was poofy and a soft pink with a white poodle running across it. She had a little yellow apron on, nude pumps, and very natural looking make-up on. Kijo's hair was twisted into a bun and sat on the top of her head. Ikasu had on a box collar cut classic nurse dress. The dress hugged her curves and her cleavage spilled out of the top. She had on a little white nurse crown with the classic, red cross and bright red pumps to match. She had on a bit of blush, but nothing much and all of her hair was down.

"Where have you _been?_" Kijo asked. Seiteki closed the door and quickly began changing.

"Sensei wanted to talk to me about being put on honor roll…" Seiteki lied. She almost never lied, but if her friends knew that _Suou-senpai_ had come to talk to her…they'd _flip._

"Well, what did you say?" Ikasu pressed. "It'd be really cool if you did it cause I'm on honor roll too!"

"Sorry Ikasu…I turned her down. I don't think I could handle all the expectations and the pressure…" Seiteki spoke honestly. She _honestly _had been offered a place on honor roll before, and it was true she never really wanted to be under all the pressure.

What _wasn't _true was the reason she was giving them for her tardiness.

_I love you guys more than you'll ever know…but I can't talk about him right now. The best thing for now is to get _Suou _out of my thoughts right now. I have clients to attend to soon and I can't be preoccupied with-_

"So, are you going to finish getting dressed, or keep staring out into space with your skirt half up?" Ikasu smiled playfully. Seiteki smiled playfully but distantly, and continued to pull her skirt up without a word. She did her best to keep her eyes away from Ikasu's, as she was well aware of the girl's analytical abilities. Even when Seiteki tried her best to keep her feelings from the girl, she always seemed to be tuned into her thoughts.

_I wish I was that intuitive. Maybe then I'd be able to tell them the truth about my lateness._

Seiteki sighed and finished pulling up her pencil skirt. She pulled a ridiculously low, white, V-neck tank top over her head and tugged a long-sleeved cardigan onto her arms and snapped one button shut. Finally, she pulled on her black pumps and quickly smeared her soft pink gloss on her lips.

"So Seiteki," Ikasu began again. Seiteki fought not to cringe, as she expected that Ikasu had figured everything out.

"Yes, Ikasu?" Seiteki smiled friendly and looked straight at Ikasu.

"Wanna know how my date with Kyoya went? I already told Kijo at _least _10 times, so I'm pretty sure she's tired of it…" Ikasu gushed. Seiteki was surprised, but giggled with relief. Ikasu giggled with her, but probably out of slight embarrassment.

"What are you _saying! _I'd love to hear it again! The thought of Kyoya finding romance and _love _is absolutely _endearing! _He's like, _family _to me!" Kijo insisted. Ikasu nodded at the blacknette.

"But I want Seiteki to hear the story! After all, it is because of her that I got the courage to finally ask him out."

"Sure Ikasu," Seiteki said somewhat absently. "I'd love to hear it." Seiteki was already beginning to return to her own thoughts, and tuning her two best friends out.

"Okay, so we went to a…"

At this point Seiteki was completely ignoring Ikasu and Kijo, and was battling her own thoughts and feelings in her mind. All she could think about was Suou-senpai. It just replayed over and over and over again what he had confronted her about and why. Her apologies replayed over and over and the fact that he had come all the way to Lobelia _and _knew where her classroom was and which class she was in…Seiteki had no idea what to think.

_Okay Suou, I'm _not _going to let you rule my mind! I will get through the day with ease. And I will _not _think about you until I need to._

"EARTH TO SEITEKI!" Kijo was screaming in Seiteki's face. She blinked and focused her attention on her friend.

"No need to yell, Kijo." Seiteki smiled and fluffed her hair up a bit.

"You were listening to me _precisely _nil_._" Ikasu pointed out. Seiteki remembered then that Ikasu had been telling her about how her date with Kyoya had gone, and internally smacked herself on the head.

"I'm so sorry…I just have to make dinner for my Grandmother and Grandfather tonight and I'm…very nervous." Seiteki spoke with partial honesty.

_That's not the _only _reason I'm nervous…_

"Well, I'm sure you'll do fine! Besides, your grandparents are pretty much the two most awesome people in the world." Kijo insisted. Seiteki nodded gratefully, but the knots in her stomach were not gone.

"So, shall we seduce, enchant, allure, and _enthrall?_" Ikasu grinned.

"Of course, my beautiful subjects are waiting for me." Kijo cooed.

"Why not?" Seiteki said with faux distance.

The three girls looked at each other, smiled wide and went out to decorate last minute and prepare for their guests.

* * *

><p>"You realize that this is <em>completely <em>your fault, right Noa?" the Hitachiin twins pointed out. Noa rolled her eyes.

"Hey, it's my fault for trying to get Tamaki-senpai to take what he wants and _not _be passive?" Noa rebutted.

"Well at least when he was moping, he was out of the way." Kaoru said.

"Yeah, now he can't even sit still long enough to pay attention to _his_ girls and stop bothering all the other hosts!" Hikaru added.

"They're right you know!" Hunny butt in. Mori nodded too.

"Yes, yes I know! But how was I supposed to know how he'd react?" Noa protested.

"What did you do wrong now, Miss Konusho?" Kyoya strode over. Noa pouted.

"I _don't _mess everything up you know!" Noa insisted. "All I did was tell Tamaki-senpai to do what he wanted and think about his own happiness."

"It doesn't sound so bad to me." Haruhi joined in.

"Yes, yes, it's all very endearing: until the idiot starts getting in the way of _all _of our work." Kyoya muttered. Noa raised her eyes at the man.

"You truly love to make others suffer, Mr. Ootori…"

"Just because you speak to me with _proper _formality, does not mean you get to be-"

"_Don't _finish that sentence, Kyoya." Tamaki suddenly interjected. "A lady should be treated as such."

"Oh _here we go, _with his entire _chivalry_ speech." Noa mumbled.

"A lady must be pampered, and cared for in everyway. She is a prize, though not a material gain. She must have her chair pulled out for her, and be told if her dress is just right. Respect is bestowed upon a lady, as well as honor and love. A lady deserves to be charmed and flirted with by a handsome young man. The wishes, fantasies, and desires of a lady are held highest in a prince's mind, and as the Ouran Prince, I go to the ends of the earth to make sure all and every lady is treated with the utmost-"

"Tama-chan!" Hunny suddenly chimed in. Tamaki turned to face the small blonde on Mori's shoulders somewhat irksomely.

"Yes, Hunny-senpai?"

"I thought I'd remind you that it's 4:30pm!"

A look of fantastic appreciation lit up Tamaki's face and the Suou dashed out of the door. Since the club would be over in a half hour, most of the clients had already left anyways, but for Tamaki to suddenly bolt was unlike him.

Noa pondered this for only a moment with most of the rest of the shocked Host Club before Mori-of all people-explained.

"Tamaki asked Hunny to remind him to leave for Lobelia's at 4:30pm." Mori explained briefly. Hunny nodded.

"Well, why is he going there? I thought that Seiteki girl always made him all depressed." Haruhi said.

"The only way he would be so happy to go would be if…" Kyoya murmured, but shook his head in the end. "No…the idiot isn't _so _stupid that he'd go do that."

"Do what, sir?" Noa asked politely. In her head however…

_You are all neurotic preps. Jeez, why did I let my mother talk me into being this man's assistant, of all things? Even _Akira_ laughed his ass off at me!_

"Go and get himself a girlfriend!" Hunny announced. Kyoya snapped his head up and the twins' jaws dropped.

"A _girlfriend?_" the ginger boys shouted in unison.

"So…the moron _did _do it? And with Seiteki Ai?" Kyoya pushed up his glasses, causing the light to reflect off of them and shield his eyes. "Well, we'll see about that."

And with that, the Shadow King returned to work.

_Yeah Seiteki, you _might _want to run._

* * *

><p>Seiteki literally wanted to run in the other direction when she stepped outside of her school gates to see Tamaki Suou waiting outside his limo for her. She looked around the corner-nobody but Kijo and Ikasu were coming near. Seiteki sprinted over to the lavender-eyed boy, tackled him into the limo, and pulled the door closed with the heel of her black pumps. As soon as she did, the limousine began moving.<p>

It was then that Seiteki realized she had never changed out of her outfit because she had been exhausted, and figured she'd be in _her _limo the entire ride home, so no one would see her in "The Sexy Teacher" outfit.

She chose wrong.

Now she had the _crazy_ Suou pinned under her, and her modest breasts were in his clear line of vision. A blush creeped across her face as well as across Tamaki's.

"H-Hello, Seiteki-chan." Tamaki gulped, avoiding looking forward and instead looking up into Seiteki's eyes. Seiteki almost wished he would just look at her breasts, because his breath-taking lavender eyes were so close, and Seiteki was not used to such nearness. _Especially _with a man.

"S-Suou-sen…senpai." Seiteki finally managed shakily, pushing herself off the host. Tamaki straightened his blazer and smoothed out his hair. Seiteki did nearly the same, though she smoothed her cardigan and tank top, and twirled her finger in her hair.

"So, I suppose you weren't joking when you said you were coming over, no matter how I felt?" Seiteki flipped her bangs from her eyes and gazed out the window.

"Of course I wasn't joking. I would never joke about something like that." Tamaki said matter-of-factly. Seiteki sighed.

"Well, I guess I can't stop you, can I Suou-senpai?" Seiteki continued.

"Well, if you kiss me right now, I'd be content enough to leave you alone." The blonde said. Seiteki whipped her head to face the Ouran host. As usual, he was _much_ to close, but there was no playfulness in his features-the Suou was being completely serious. Seiteki's entire face became five degrees hotter and ten shades of red as she contemplated the idea.

_Is he serious? If would get Suou out of my hair…but that's so impure! What if one thing leads to another and…_

_ Ohmygosh, bad mental image! Jeez, I am going to go to hell for this-!_

Tamaki burst out laughing. The melodious sound drew Seiteki out of her mind and she saw the Suou holding his side, laughing his head off.

"You…you should have seen your _face! _You looked like you were going to ex_plode_! And you were tomato red!" the blonde man cackled. At this point, an alarming, irrational fury bubbled up inside of Seiteki. The last comment about her blush was the only catalyst the religious Lobelia girl needed to _actually _explode.

"Are you _serious?_ That was _totally _insensitive! You know that I get startled easily, especially when it comes to men! And to ask me a question like _that? _I swear, it's a _wonder _why you're so popular with women, Tamaki-senpai." Seiteki huffed. Tamaki was rendered speechless, though only for a moment:

"You said my name." he murmured with a flush. Seiteki scoffed.

"Of course I said your name, Suou-senpai. It _is _your name."

"No Seiteki-chan, you said my _first _name." Tamaki told her. Seiteki froze.

_Did I really… Crap! I _did_ accidentally say Tamaki-senpai instead of Suou-senpai! Oh God, please don't punish me for being so informal with this elder and highly respected man!_

Seiteki turned to Tamaki and bowed until she could no longer see the man through her hair.

"My deepest apologies, Suou-senpai. I…was upset, and allowed my feelings to cloud my judgment. I will not speak to you so informally any-"

"You really are something, Seiteki-chan." Tamaki smiled as he pushed Seiteki's silky, long brown hair back. "Sorry for pulling such a mean joke on you, but I wanted to see if I could get you to express real emotion, if only for a moment. And I did." Seiteki sat up and moved as far away from the Suou as she could. Tamaki laughed at this, and still managed to reach over to sink his fingers into her hair and glide his fingers through its body.

"S-Suou-senpai! That makes me extremely-"

"It really is gorgeous, you know. It cascades down your back and over your shoulders. It's so soft to the touch, and it has a distinctive peaches and mangoes smell to it that lingers on my finger tips." Tamaki breathed. Seiteki choked. No one had ever told her anything like that, and she'd been flirted with more times than she could remember, by men and women.

"Suou-senpai…" Seiteki whispered. "That was lovely. You are very sweet." Seiteki said. She could feel the distance in her voice melt away until every word she was saying was completely heartfelt and _near._ Tamaki noticed this as well.

"Seiteki-chan, thank you…But you are more than just mysteriously sexy Lobelia student to me. To me, you are a challenge."

"What do you mean by _that?_" Seiteki asked with tight lips. Tamaki looked at her with passion sparkling in his eyes, but not for her.

"I will figure out why you are the way you are! And after that, I _will _make you my wife!" Tamaki announced. Seiteki's eyes were wide, but she couldn't help but also giggle at the boy's flamboyance and determination.

"You are very cute when you giggle and smile, my sweet." Tamaki instantly reacted to her, pulling her waist into him, stroking her hair, and leaning in dangerously close.

"You are interesting yourself, Suou-senpai." Seiteki admitted. She was almost immune to Tamaki's host abilities by now, though still, she couldn't help but blush a _little _at Tamaki's nearness.

"Suou-sama, we have arrived at the Ai estate." The chauffeur said through the speakers built into limo.

"Excellent. Thank you very much!" Tamaki called back. "Now, shall we have a wonderfully cooked dinner, love?"

Seiteki rolled her eyes and pushed the man's face away.

"Sounds perfect."

* * *

><p>Kijo couldn't help but feel like something was up with Seiteki that she wasn't mentioning. From the tardiness at their Hostesses club, to her not listening to Ikasu while she talked about her date, to her sudden bailing out on going to the café to explain some stuff to Ikasu after the club, Seiteki seemed on edge to Kijo.<p>

Kijo sat in her plain room at home. The room was a simple color scheme: orange, green, and gold. All of the walls were painted light, springtime green. She had a simple single bed with light green sheets and orange covers piled on it pushed up against the right wall, and a spring green desk with gold borders right at the foot of that bed. In the far left corner of her room, an orange bookcase sat and collected dust. It had seven shelves, all completely filled with books, except for the top shelf. To the right of the bookcase was a window, and on the wall perpendicular to the bookcase was a closet door with gold knobs. The door that led into her room was orange and gold. The only thing out of the color scheme was the carpet, which was white.

_Of course, it could simply be that she is cooking dinner tonight and she is nervous. Like she _told _you._

Still, Kijo couldn't help but retain the feeling that something was going on. She decided to give Kyoya a call and see if he knew anything about what was up.

Kijo picked up her cellphone from the edge of her desk, but suddenly felt a wave of guilt pass through her.

_Who am I to question Seiteki's words? She has always been so honest and understanding with me, so I can do the least for her._

With this decided, Kijo picked her pencil back up and continued to do her homework.

* * *

><p>Tamaki <em>somehow <em>managed to worm his way into Seiteki's room.

"Wait, _what?_ Obaa-chan! Why did you allow him in my room?"

"He needed a place to rest! And I didn't want him in the living room while you cooked-he'd be too much of a distraction." Aigyou, Seiteki's grandmother, explained. Aigyou was not a frail woman, nor was she that old. She was in her mid forties, and could easily pass for Seiteki's mother. She had the same soft shade of green eyes as Seiteki, but lighter brown hair. Although, just like Seiteki, Aigyou had a willowy, slim, model-esque frame that she retained from her youth. Her skin tone matched Seiteki's bronze tone as well. The woman looked extremely attractive for her age, and was proud of this fact.

"Obaa! Uggh, what if he goes through my stuff?" Seiteki pointed out irritably as she rinsed off vegetables and prepared the chopping board and knife.

"Oh, he's a _gentleman_, Sei-chan. If he wasn't, I wouldn't consider him a suitor for you." Aigyou reminded her granddaughter. Seiteki nodded.

"If you say so…" Seiteki mumbled slightly to herself. "I'm just nervous to cook for you guys _and _a man for the first time."

Aigyou strode over to Seiteki and rubbed her shoulder. The brunette smiled lovingly at her grandmother.

"He'll love it, Seiteki. I promise."

_You always make me overcome my anxieties and fears, Obaa-chan. I love you for that. _Seiteki thought with warmth.

"Well then, I should get started on the dinner before our houseguest gets bored, shouldn't I?" Seiteki smiled.

"Get to it, Sei-chan." Aigyou winked and strode off. Seiteki sighed and got to work making the grilled pork, rice, steamed vegetables, miso soup, and sashimi for dinner.

* * *

><p>Ikasu had always been one to push everything but <em>complete success <em>from her mind when she did her homework. But tonight, the only thing on her mind was the handsome third Ootori. His eyes, his voice, his smile, his lips-

_Jeez, he is amazing. I just have to remember not to come on too strong or he'll never go for me…I have to be careful with him. _

Ikasu sunk further into her favorite beanbag chair-the orange one with blue stars. Thoughts of Kyoya swirled through her head and Ikasu was partly aware that she needed to focus on her schoolwork, but the lovely grey eyes of the Ootori would not leave her mind.

_Okay, I'll just talk to him. Then I _work.

Ikasu nervously picked up her phone and went to dial the man's number when she realized she didn't _have _it.

_Note to self: Get Kyoya's number. But _don't _overcall him._

Ikasu sighed and picked up her pencil she dropped earlier and attempted to focus on her homework. It didn't really work. She decided to allow herself one last thought before getting back to work:

_He will be mine. And I will prove to him that even third-sies like us can be the ultimate successors of our families companies. And we will be. Together._

And with that thought, Ikasu got back to her homework.

* * *

><p>"Mmm~! What smells so delicious?" Seiteki's grandfather, Tansei, asked as he strolled into the dining roomkitchen and sniffed around dramatically. Seiteki giggled.

"Oh, Ojii-kun, stop flattering me!"

"No, really, Sei-chan! It smells great." Tansei smiled warmly.

"Well, thank you Sei-kun" Seiteki grinned. Tansei chuckled heartily.

"Something smells _excellent._" Tamaki cooed as he too strode into the dining room, lifting his arms over his head.

"Thank you very much, Suou-senpai." Seiteki said with a smile. She was in a good mood, so a smile couldn't hurt. At this moment, Seiteki heard the doorbell ring faintly and her grandmother go answer it.

"You have a beautiful smile, you know." Tamaki remarked and made his way to Seiteki's side. Seiteki felt her heart beat just a tad bit faster, but she ignored it.

"Hehe, I'll leave you two alone…" Tansei smirked.

"Ojii-" Seiteki cried with alarm, but Tamaki butt in:

"Thank you very much, sir. I appreciate this-all of this."

"Not a problem! Any Suou man is a worthy man." Tansei bowed. Tamaki bowed respectfully back and returned his attention to Seiteki as Tansei exited the dining room.

"At least if you're going to stay with me, Suou-senpai, make yourself useful please. If you could set the table, I'd be extremely grateful."

"Not a problem, _Sei-chan._" Tamaki teased as he grabbed the utensils, napkins, and glasses, then made his way around the table to set it.

"Nope! You are not allowed to call me that!" Seiteki huffed. Tamaki chuckled.

"_Hunny-senpai _gets to call you that!"

"_Hunny-senpai _talks to _everyone _like that! It's a part of his boy Lolita-ness." Seiteki rebutted.

"Touché." Tamaki smiled. Seiteki laughed.

"You know Suou-senpai, you might make a fine husband yet." Seiteki brazenly said aloud. Tamaki tore his face from his work to look at hers with wide eyes.

"Seiteki…chan…" Tamaki breathed.

"Daww! Are the young host and hostess falling in love _already?_" a pair of unmistakable voices rang from hallway. Both Seiteki and Tamaki slowly turned to face the people from which the voices came.

_God, of all people, why did _they _have to crash my dinner?_

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Why are you two here?" Tamaki shouted.

"We could ask the same of _you, _boss." Hikaru pointed at the Suou.

"Yeah, Kyoya was _super_ pissed you skipped the end of the club to hang out with _her." _Kaoru pointed at Seiteki.

"Not that we can _really _blame you. She's gorgeous!" the Hitachiin brothers dropped. Seiteki was frozen.

"Y-You're not staying…are you?" Seiteki mumbled loud enough for the gingers to hear.

Suddenly, Hikaru was by her side:

"I'm hurt, Seiteki! I wanna spend time with such a sexy woman and eat her home cooking just like Tamaki!"

And just like his brother, Kaoru appeared by Seiteki's other side:

"Forget home cooking-I want to know what _she _tastes like…" Kaoru licked his lips and Hikaru chuckled. Seiteki, who acted very differently while in her own home, took the two twins' head and smashed them into each other. With their unison-ed "Ow!", Seiteki moved around the two men to help Tamaki set the table while she waited for the pork to grill and the miso soup to boil.

"You're violence only makes you more appealing." The Hitachiin brothers shrugged. Seiteki rolled her eyes.

"Well, if you're going to stay, I'll need to set two more places at the table. I'll also need to go fetch two other chairs, so I'm going to leave you guys in here. _Do not _touch _anything _in the kitchen-better yet, don't go in the kitchen." Seiteki warned and walked out of the dining room and out of sight.

The Hitachiin brothers crossed their arms over their chests and narrowed their eyes simultaneously. Tamaki looked up from his table setting to gaze at the twins.

"Aren't you two going to help? You _are _the reason that Seiteki has more work now." Tamaki pointed out. "We could even make a game out of it, if you want!" Tamaki cheered. The Hitachiin brothers did not break their glare though.

"Boss, are you and Seiteki dating?" Hikaru finally asked. Tamaki did not stop setting the table, but he did answer:

"No, we aren't. Our guardians happen to know each other, so hers invited me over for dinner."

"That's not what he meant, Tamaki." Kaoru sighed. He paused for a moment, and then: "The way she acts around you is different from anyone else…and what she said just before we walked in…the comment about you being 'a fine husband'…What was that all about?" Kaoru shouted. Hikaru looked at his twin with mild confusion.

"Kaoru, we _aren't _dating. She acts differently around me because I _treat _her differently than most. I swore to her I'd make her my wife. And I keep my word." Tamaki admitted. The twins looked at him with astonishment.

"You're crazy! You can't lay claim to someone like-" Kaoru began but Hikaru stopped him.

"We can't let you do that." Hikaru sighed. "Seiteki will be _ours._"

"Well boys," Tamaki flipped his hair back and held a white rose out to the twins. "Let's see if a few mischievous peasants like you can beat out a _prince._" Tamaki smiled competitively. The twins grinned back, always up for a good competition.

"Sorry I took so long!" Seiteki called from just outside he dining room. "Despite how strong I must look, it's extremely difficult to carry _two chairs._"

"Let me help you, Seiteki." Kaoru immediately offered, and was by her side before she could even answer.

"Oh…well thank you Kaoru-san. That is very sweet of you." Seiteki beamed. A blush spread over Kaoru's cheeks, but he smiled back and wrapped his arm around Seiteki's shoulders.

"It's a not a problem, Miss Sexy-and-Mysterious!" Kaoru teased. Seiteki blushed and broke away from Kaoru and grabbed a chair. But before she could pick it up, Hikaru plucked the chair from her grip.

"I'll take that from you." Hikaru insisted. Seiteki looked taken aback.

"You guys are being awfully kind. I've never seen the infamously mischievous twins be so-"

Hikaru lightly placed his lips on Seiteki's forehead. Seiteki could do nothing but freeze and look at the ginger man.

"I'm still as mischievous as ever." Hikaru grinned and ruffled up Seiteki's hair.

Seiteki was no longer frozen, though still in shock, once Hikaru ruffled her hair. She ran past the two twins into the kitchen and began turning off everything and putting everything on or in its serving plate or bowl, never glancing up at the three men in front of her.

"You may all take your seats, dinner is just about ready." Seiteki said quickly, still not looking at the Ouran boys.

"I'll go get your grandparents, Seiteki-chan." Tamaki said. Seiteki nodded and continued to put everything in its bowl or on its plate.

"How does he know where they are?" the twins inquired in unison.

"Before he began helping me with table setting, he was with my grandmother." Seiteki explained vaguely. The twins seemed satisfied though.

"Sei-chan! Your dinner smells excellent!" Aigyou said as she strode into the dining room.

"You Obaa is right Sei-chan-it's smells delicious!" Tansei praised as he followed his wife into the dining room.

"Oh, Obaa-chan, Ojii-kun! You guys are amazing!" Seiteki announced. "Well, I'm done putting everything on its serving plate, so I just need to carry it all to the-"

"Allow us," the Hitachiin twins offered as they stood from their spots at the table. Aigyou smiled at the ginger twins.

"You Hitachiin boys are so _polite. _Maybe I should consider you two for Seiteki's husband."

"Obaa-chan!" Seiteki hissed.

"Calm down Sei-chan. They're handsome!" Aigyou remarked. Seiteki's vision shot to the ground and she was instantly silenced. The twins came over to help carry the plates and bowls, and were tittering at Seiteki's embarrassment, which only made her more embarrassed.

The twins set the dishes on the table and retook their seats. Seiteki grabbed the pitcher of lemonade and made her way to the table. She set the pitcher in the middle of the table and was about to take her seat when-

"Seiteki-chan, let me-" Tamaki stood and walked over to Seiteki's chair to pull it out for her. Seiteki nodded slowly, but was extremely confused.

_I'm not used to this much attention, not even from Obaa and Ojii…it's exhausting, and a little bit overwhelming. Besides…the attention is for all the wrong reasons._

"Well…let's eat!" Tansei exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Kijo couldn't take it any longer. She <em>had <em>to know what was up with Seiteki. The way she saw it, Kijo _should _know if anything was off about her best friend since she was seven. Who was she to question years of friendship-ly instinct? So Kijo dropped her Literature reading book, picked up her phone, and dialed Kyoya's number. The phone rang for while until:

"Ootori Kyoya, may I ask who's calling?"

Kijo scoffed. "Don't act like you don't know who it is, Kyo! You have my number in your phone!"

"Ki-hime, I got a new phone. But at least now I actually _do _have your number in my phone."

"Oh…sorry 'bout that Kyoya!" Kijo giggled anxiously.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Kyoya asked. Kijo sighed.

"I'm sure you don't want to hear…"

"I'm willing to bet that it's the reason you called me."

"Damn your intuitiveness." Kijo cursed, then sighed. "It's about Seiteki."

"Yes?"

"Something seemed…_wrong _about her all afternoon…do you have any idea what it is? You know, with your _all-knowing _ability?"

"Well, I have an idea of what it might be."

"Oh yeah? Well, I came to the right Ootori. Hit me!" Kijo exclaimed. She had jitters-she knew how much hardship Seiteki had gone through, and she really didn't want anything tragic to be happening with Seiteki.

_It's _just _like her to try and deal with everything all alone! I mean, I understand she has trust issues and very slight paranoia but-_

"Did she tell you she's dating Tamaki?" Kyoya asked. Kijo froze. She was literally paralyzed, only forcing herself to breathe. "Kijo-hime?"

"SHE'S DATING TAMAKI-OUJI?" Kijo screamed suddenly. "WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?"

"Recently. Maybe one or two days ago. But Hunny-senpai told us." Kyoya elaborated. Kijo nodded from her end of the phone.

"Wow. _Tamaki _of all people?" Kijo muttered into her Blackberry. "Never thought Seiteki would go for someone like him…"

"Well, she is best-friends with you. And _you're _just like the moron."

"Did you just call me a moron?"

"Of _course _not. You are a Ren'ai after all. I can't _afford _to call you an idiot."

Kijo smirked into the phone. "You and your tolerance for powerful people."

"Without it though, we probably would not be friends."

"Aw, I'm _touched._" Kijo chuckled. She suddenly felt much better, though she'd _definitely _need to talk to Seiteki about this tomorrow in person. "Hey listen, I gotta run. I'm going to go call _and_ yell my head off at the Prince. We'll talk soon, kay?"

"Of course, Miss Ren'ai. Good evening to you."

"Oh, your dad is there? Okay, well good evening to you as well, Mr. Ootori." Kijo said in her most serious voice, trying very hard not burst out laughing. Then she hung up her phone.

She smiled, as she briefly remembered all of her and Kyoya's phone conversations through the years. When she first got a phone, when she needed help studying for a test, when she decided she loved Kyoya and called him practically every hour, when Kyoya went off on her for the first time, when Kyoya first told her about his family situation-

Kijo stopped. She hated thinking about Kyoya's internal battle as the third son, and how he'd always sought out his father's praise and approval. Kijo sighed and a memory floated back into her mind:

Ikasu and her siblings in the photo on her hallway wall in her house. When Kijo first went over to do hostess stuff. They all looked cheerful and happy as they could be. Kijo knew for a fact that Ikasu's parents ran a very powerful electronics company and she wondered why Ikasu and Hideki and Akinori didn't look as morbid and formal as Kyoya and his brothers all looked in all of their photos.

_It's a question I'll have to ask Ikasu at some point._

Kijo nodded and suddenly realized she forgot what she was going to do. She knew it had to do with calling someone, but…she could _not _remember for the life of her.

"Oh well! BACK TO WORK, HIME!" Kijo shouted as she dramatically grabbed her left forearm with her right hand in an enthusiastic manner.

* * *

><p>"It really is delish, Sei-chan." Aigyou insisted. Seiteki nodded with a smile and continued eating her grilled pork and rice, which was all that was left of her plate of food.<p>

"I'm going to have to agree with Aigyou-sama here, this is great!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"Yeah, great job Seiteki." Hikaru commended. Seiteki smiled somewhat shyly but gratefully at the twins.

"I knew that you'd cook wonderfully, but you really outdid yourself, _Sei-chan._" Tamaki complimented. Seiteki's eyes shot Tamaki's.

"You _moron. _I _told _you not to call me that!" Seiteki smirked. Tamaki merely smirked back. Seiteki was confused, until she realized her grandparents were staring.

_You set me up!_ Seiteki seethed in her mind. _Oh, I _will _get you back, Suou!_

"Sei-chan?" Tansei asked with a slight chuckle in his voice.

"Oh, it's nothing Ojii-kun! Suou-senpai understands that…that I mean it endearingly!"

"Yes sir! Your granddaughter means no harm," Tamaki began and then sighed theatrically. "Though, she did harm my heart. I'll survive though, for a beautiful woman like her."

"Oh, Sei-chan! Apologize to the poor thing." Aigyou instructed.

"_Fine._" Seiteki grumbled. She stood and bowed to the Suou. "I apologize for my insolence, Suou-senpai."

"I forgive you." Tamaki said huskily. Seiteki stood up suddenly, and looked right into Tamaki's piercing lavender eyes. "But please refrain from it."

Seiteki was mesmerized, still staring in Tamaki's pools of lavender. "O-Of course, Suou-sen…pai."

"So, why'd you choose to make grilled pork instead of the traditional grilled chicken, Seiteki?" Kaoru suddenly asked. Seiteki didn't answer for a few moments but then she realized he had said her name at the end of his question. The brunette re-took her seat and smiled at Kaoru.

"I'm not very fond of chicken. I _much _prefer pork." Seiteki answered.

"Hm. Dually noted." The twins smirked in unison. Aigyou clapped a bit.

"Oooh, I _love _it when you say things at the same time! It really is fascinating."

"Really, 'cause I think it's a little bit creepy…" Seiteki murmured.

"You are really good at hurting others' feelings, Seiteki." Hikaru pouted.

"Yeah Seiteki. You should be more _sensitive._" Kaoru also pouted. Seiteki fought not to roll her eyes.

"Yeah, coming from _you two_, that is _supremely _ironic…" Seiteki muttered even more quietly.

"What was that, Seiteki?" the ginger Ouran boys spoke together again. Seiteki smiled tightly.

"Oh _nothing._"

* * *

><p>"Thank you for having dinner with us, Hikaru. Kaoru." Seiteki bowed to each man respectively. She, the twins, and Tamaki all stood in the doorway, halfway outside the house. She was waiting with them for their chauffeurs to arrive and whisk them home. The Hitachiin brothers' limousine had arrived first. "I hope you both enjoyed the meal."<p>

"We did! But…" Hikaru began.

"We would have loved to have desert _even more_." Kaoru finished suggestively. Seiteki blushed hard at this and looked down. The twins both chuckled and jointly gave Seiteki a hug. She was not prepared for this and felt a bit uncomfortable, but hugged back anyways. They released her and she bowed one more time. They waved and strode over to their limousine. Once inside, Seiteki watched them drive off until she could no longer do so.

"Tell me Seiteki," Tamaki began as he took her hand and dragged her out of her house and onto the porch. She was a bit cold, as she was in a tank top and knee-length skirt, an outfit she called her "House Clothes". "What do you think of the Hitachiin brothers?"

Seiteki considered this for a moment. She wasn't sure if she should tell Tamaki what she truly thought of the two. "I'm not sure. I don't care for them much, I suppose. Then again, I don't care for people much." Seiteki answered with distance. Tamaki nodded.

"So, are you going to tell me what you _really_ think or do I have to tell you why I asked first?" Tamaki asked, not missing a beat. Seiteki whipped her head to the side to look at him.

"How did you-"

"Oh, there's my limousine. I'll see you around, Sei-chan." Tamaki breathed and took her hand. "Remember this night, my love." And with that, the blonde kissed Seiteki's hand. She was speechless as the Suou smirked at her, hopped off her porch, climbed in his limo, and drove off into the night.

Once he was out of sight, Seiteki sighed loudly.

"You are really are something, Tamaki."

And with that, Seiteki re-entered her home with a smile. _That_ made her forget about her chilliness.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **Crazy drama? The old switcheroo? WHO like WHO? AND THEN SHE-

Well, read the chapter to find out!

**DISCLAIMER: **You already know, so stop asking! YOU MAKE ME FEEL SELF-CONSCIOUS!

**CHAPTER 7: The Hosts Join the Hostesses for a Day!**

This was actually happening. Noa couldn't believe it.

Kyoya was letting her take a _break._

Well, technically, it was Tamaki's doing. The Prince insisted that the entire Host Club take a day off from _their _ladies and go visit another group of ladies. Of course, the Hitachiin twins instantly knew what he was referring to, and the boys slyly made their way to the door. It took Noa until she, the boys, and Haruhi were all in the car to realize the direction they were going in.

_St. Lobelia Girl's Academy._

However, the amazing part was _not _that Kyoya had agreed to go on this mad trip to Lobelia's. No, it was the fact that he had told her she had but _one_ duty for the day…

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

"I'd like you to hinder the hostesses duties as much as possible."

Noa didn't quite understood what Kyoya was asking of her.

"Huh?"

"You see, the girls (Kijo) got in the way of our own duties when they visited us during our club hours, and now that the tables are turned, I expect you and every other host-", he paused here and looked around at all the other hosts in the music room, "-to do the same to them."

"Wow Kyo-chan, that's cruel and unusual!" Hunny announced with a little too much happiness.

"Way to hit the mole on the head, Hunny…"Haruhi mumbled. Kyoya pushed up his glasses with an evil smirk.

"I just want my revenge on Ki-hime is all. She is well aware of how irritating it is for me when she butts into my work."

"So basically…we're just supposed to bug them?"the Hitachiin brothers asked.

"No."Kyoya had coolly remarked. _"You're to make them _suffer._" _

"Jeez Kyoya! You're like a friggin Grim Reaper"'Noa had remarked. The Ootori gave her a death glare.

"Mr.-" Kyoya began.

"-Ootori to me. I'm aware, Mr. _Dictator_, sir." Noa shot back. Kyoya looked at her amazed. But, the wonder quickly faded away as he opened his little black book, scribbled something inside and shut it quickly.

"Double workload for a month."The Shadow King told Noa. She sweat-dropped.

"Damn you, you evil lord…"

"What was that, Miss Konusho?"

"I said of course sir."

**End Flashback.**

* * *

><p>So here the Ouran Host Club was, standing outside the gates of St. Lobelia's gates, ready to embarrass their favorite hostesses.<p>

Noa had a feeling that she would thoroughly enjoy this.

"We have a feeling we are going to _thoroughly_ enjoy this." The Hitachiin brothers smirked. Noa chuckled.

"What about you, _boss._" Hikaru grinned. Kaoru laughed out loud. "Are you going to personally pick on Seiteki?"

"No, I'll leave that to _you _heathens." Tamaki shot back. "No, I think _I'll _be seeing the Queen in all her glory."

"Ha. You have fun attempting that." Kyoya chuckled. "You'll never get Kijo-hime to break character. She is-"

"Psycho?" Noa offered. Kyoya pushed up his glasses but said nothing more on the topic.

"So Noa, who are _you _going to bother?" Hunny asked. Noa thought.

"Either Kijo or Ikasu."

"Well, we should try to distribute ourselves evenly so that we can effectively thwart their work." Kyoya murmured. "So shall we make a chart?"

"Let's do it, Kyo-chan!" Hunny cheered.

"Okay…how about Tamaki and Haruhi go to Ki-hime…" Kyoya began.

"Haruhi can _not _come with me! Daddy doesn't want his little girl to be exposed to anything inappropri-"

"Hikaru and Kaoru can bother Seiteki…"

"Planned on it, Kyoya!" the twins smirked together.

"Which leaves Noa and I with Ikasu." Kyoya nodded.

"What will Takashi and I do?" Hunny asked as he tugged gently on Kyoya's blazer.

"You Hunny….will eat all their sweets."

"Ooh yeah, _sweetsss!_" Hunny grinned.

"Don't get too carried away, Mitskuni." Mori warned. Hunny nodded fiercely.

"Promise!"

Well then! Let's move out!" the Hitachiin twins shouted.

"Ugh, here we go…" Haruhi and Noa both grumbled.

"ONFORTH!" Tamaki announced. And the Ouran High School Host Club made their way through the gates of the St. Lobelia Girl's Academy.

* * *

><p>Ikasu had to admit, she, Kijo, and Seiteki looked <em>great <em>in their "mobster" outfits. They all wore black and white pinstripes, fedoras, black pumps and large-ish black blazers, though, Ikasu had on a pinstripe mini dress with a black fedora, Seiteki had on a pinstriped blouse, a plain black skirt, and a black fedora, and Kijo wore the classic pinstripe pantsuit with a white fedora. The girls had fake cigars in their mouths and fake eyelashes on their eyelids. Kijo's hair was up-_quite _the rarity-in a high ponytail, Seiteki's was let down-also a rarity-and Ikasu's hair was in a single low ponytail that rest on her shoulder. They had filled the dining hall with smoke from a smoke machine and draped most all the windows with dark curtains.

"This is going to be _awesome!_" Kijo squealed. The other two hostesses nodded and finally opened their doors to the Lobelia women. The girls looked both anxious and enthralled by the theme of the day-as expected the hostesses. The girls wooed and awed for a good hour before their doors swung open once more.

"Welcome!" Ikasu, Seiteki, and Kijo chorused in unison. The girls smiled wide so as to receive any client with gratitude.

That is, until the hostesses realized whom their new guests were.

"Oh you have _got _to be kidding me…" Seiteki mumbled just loud enough for Ikasu to here. Seiteki closed her eyes and looked to the sky in a silent prayer.

_It's been quite a while since she's prayed…._ Ikasu noted as she looked back to the front door as the Ouran Host Club walked through their doors. _But I don't understand why she'd be so mortified._

Ikasu stepped forward, even before Kijo did. She strode over to the boys and bowed before them.

"Welcome to Hostesses O N L Y!" Ikasu cooed with a smirk on her face, looking directly at Kyoya. His reflective glasses prevented her from seeing his eyes, as always. "I'll need your flowers now."

_Ha! I'll bet they never knew that they had to bring flowers to gain entrance to the club. This entire "drama" will be over soon-_

Ikasu was flooded in the scent of roses. She pulled herself from her mind to see that each man was holding out a different colored rose to her. Ikasu sighed internally, but did not lose her character.

"Thank you. Now, allow me to explain our setup to you: each hostess has her own set of tables in the club. You simply go over to whichever hostess you prefer. If you prefer the Friendly, Queenly Type, you will be sitting with Kijo, and her tables are on the right side of the room. If you prefer the Sexy, Mysterious Type, you should head over to the tables on the left side of the room, where you will sit with Seiteki. And finally, if you prefer the Intelligent and Passionate Type, you will be with me, Ikasu. My tables are in the middle of the room." Ikasu explained. She turned and walked back to her tables, where all her girls were waiting. Immediately, they all began whispering fervently to her:

"Ikasu-chan, who are _they?_" one girl spat. Ikasu turned and smiled.

"Nothing but _pests._" Ikasu answered. "But fear not-I shall do away with them!" Ikasu exclaimed. All the girls stared up at her in awe.

_I'll prove to you boys that when it comes to truly pleasing women, only _other women_ can master the skill!_

This was what was running through Ikasu's mind as Noa and Kyoya strode over to her tables.

"Hmph. The boy is cold looking…But that girl is pretty cute." A girl said from behind Ikasu. Ikasu whipped around and held a look of sadness in her eyes.

"Do you harbor feelings of passion for her? I will drive them out of your heart and replace them with my own!" Ikasu leaned in a little bit to the girl.

"I-Ikasu…"

"I am a very clever girl, if you were not aware by now." Ikasu began. "Some weeks ago, you told me that your favorite candies were chocolate kisses."

"Y-Yes."

Ikasu looked back-Kyoya and Noa had stopped a few feet in front of her tables to watch the scene play out. Her smirk grew wider and she turned back to the Lobelia girl.

"Well…what if I were to take a chocolate kiss…" Ikasu murmured as plucked a chocolate kiss from the bag of candy she had beside her and unwrapped it. "And I put it halfway in my mouth.." she spoke as she carefully held half of the chocolate between her teeth. "And you took it from me?"

The Lobelia girl was blushing red and quivering slightly. She nodded and slowly leaned forward until she was directly in front of Ikasu's face. She then slowly bit down on the other half of the kiss and, without touching Ikasu's lips, broke off her half of the kiss. However, as soon as she finished the chocolate, she fainted and all the girls around began to squeal with delight.

"Quite a show you have here, Ikasu." Kyoya finally spoke as he took his seat next to Ikasu. Noa took her seat on the other side of the table silently. When Kyoya spoke, all the girls ceased their squealing and glared at him.

"A show? Nonsense. I am being completely legitimate." The Gokoro insisted. Kyoya shook his head.

"All right then, Ikasu. I'll keep that in mind."

Ikasu nodded and then turned her attention to Noa. She sat silently, only gazing at Kyoya. Ikasu raised an eyebrow.

_Does she…I'll have to call her about it tonight._

"Ikasu, who is the girl across the table?" one of the Lobelia girls asked. Ikasu smiled.

"That is my lovely friend Noa Konusho."

"He-Hello Noa." The girls greeted. Noa nodded back at them with a smile.

"Hello, girls." Noa greeted. "It's nice to meet you all."

As all the girls at Ikasu's tables began to flock around Noa and talk to her, Ikasu couldn't help but think that Noa would make a _fine _hostess.

* * *

><p>The <em>last <em>thing Seiteki wanted was for the Hitachiin twins-or _any _of the Host Club for that matter-to come to their club. Now she had to stay in character for them as well as her very likely pissed off clients. The boys sat on either side of her and continued to whisper inappropriate things in her ears and snicker at her blushes.

"So, Seiteki, do you want us to get rid of these stupid guys?" A girl asked who sat across from Seiteki. Seiteki waved off the offer nonchalantly.

"That won't be necessary." Seiteki sighed and looked off in a random direction. "They are here for their own reasons. Reasons we must not question."

All the girls fell in awe of Seiteki. However, the Hitachiin boys did not react.

"Ladies, ladies-" the brothers said in unison. "Allow us to explain ourselves."

"We're here for the same reason you are." Hikaru began. The girls all looked intrigued, but retained some of their hostility.

"We want to win back this delicious little thing sitting here." Kaoru finished. The girls all realized something though, at the same moment that Seiteki did:

_Win back?_

"What do you mean 'win back'?" one of the Lobelia girls asked. The Hitachiin brothers grinned mischievously.

"Oh? She didn't tell you?" Kaoru said with faux innocence. "She's dating the blonde sitting over there."

"SHE'S WHAT?" all of the girls screeched and looked on Seiteki with betrayal. Seiteki was paralyzed.

_What are they talking about? I'm not dating Tamaki! Did Tamaki put them up to this? Well, it is a lie! A LIE!_

But Seiteki couldn't force herself to speak, and thus could not defend herself. All of the girls waited for only a moment and then began yelling at the religious brunette, telling her that they never wanted anything to do with her again. Finally, when the screams and yells were too much, Seiteki pushed herself out of her chair and ran out of the dining hall, and off the Lobelia campus with tears streaking her face.

* * *

><p>"What the hell?" Kijo shouted, as she stormed over to Seiteki's tables. All the girls were now throwing themselves at the Hitachiin twins, who looked very proud of themselves and were flirting with the girls. Before anybody at the table knew what was going on, Kijo socked both the boys in their noses. Their cries of pain rang through the hall, and silenced everyone else.<p>

"What was that for?" the boys shouted. Kijo glared at them.

"For making one of my best friends in this entire world cry, you _douchebags!_" Kijo screamed. When it came to Seiteki, Kijo was extremely protective of the broken girl.

"It's not _our _faults. We just told the girls here that Tamaki and Seiteki were going out."

Kijo had almost forgotten. She stopped. Ikasu took this time to yell:

"WHAT? WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?"

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" Tamaki yelled. "I _told _you guys that there was _nothing between us!_"

"Yeah right Tamaki!" Kaoru shouted back.

"You two are obviously dating behind the scenes! And we won't stand for it!" Hikaru added.

"Besides, why else would she say you'd make a fine husband?" Kaoru spat. Kijo's mind was reeling.

"When did she say that, Tamaki?" Kijo asked.

"Yesterday night. When I went to her house for dinner." Tamaki admitted.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Noa, Ikasu, Kyoya, and Kijo all screamed.

"_Told you._" The twins hummed in unison. Tamaki stood up and furiously strode over to the twins. He slammed his palms down on the table as blood visibly pounded in his temples.

"You _idiots!_ I'm not dating Seiteki! I want to, but now that's probably never going to happen because of you _morons!_ She's sensitive, and doesn't trust people easily! How can you two claim to like her if you couldn't even figure that much out about her! Now because of your _insolence_, I'm going to have to start all over again!" Tamaki shouted and ran out of the dining hall.

Everything was silent. Nobody dared to move a muscle, let alone lean over to gossip about what just happened. Kijo stood amazed at Tamaki's accurate observations of Seiteki.

It wasn't until Kijo heard scribbling in a notebook that she turned to Ikasu's tables and saw Noa furiously writing away. Kijo walked over to the girl, only hearing the rhythmic _click, click_ of her heels.

"What are you writing down so urgently, Noa?"

Noa pushed her notebook into Kijo's line of vision. It read:

_Does Ikasu like Kyoya?_

_Seiteki dating Tamaki?_ _Tamaki likes Seiteki and wants to date her._

_ Hitachiin brothers also like Seiteki._

_ Seiteki ran off crying after what Kaoru said (lied?) about her dating Tamaki. Still has not come back._

_ Kijo tougher than she seems-punched Hitachiin twins in their noses._

But biggest of all, it read:

_NEVER PISS OFF TAMAKI._

"Good advice." Kijo said, pointing to the last line.

"Just a fact, really."

* * *

><p>Seiteki didn't know why, but she ran to Ouran for refuge, and into Music Room #3. Nobody was there, but she still felt flustered being there. Her eyes were red, her cheeks were swollen and her head was throbbing. She slumped down behind the piano and put her hands together in a prayer.<p>

"Dear God, I am a good girl. I do what my grandparents ask of me, I do not sin, I hold contempt for no one, I spread my love, and I attend church quite often. I read the Bible, your holy texts, in my free time. I care not for money or power, because it is fleeting. I care only for what your Holy City has to offer me, for it is eternal. So please, I ask you with tears in my eyes…why am I being punished? What have I done to deserve such a horrible sentence? To have others tell me they never want to see me again, to have a man I respect deeply betray me, to be accused of being unchaste, to have my parents abandon me? What! Please tell me what I have done wrong, so I may repent! Is it that I am beginning to care for this man as more than a friend? I will cut all ties with him then, my Lord. I wish only to serve you. Please, allow me back into your holy kingdom."

Seiteki sighed but her tears would not cease. She buried her head in her arms and rocked back and forth, wailing for dear life.

Footsteps sounded behind Seiteki. She froze, hoping and praying that whoever it was would not look behind the piano. Finally, the footsteps stopped, and Seiteki heard a man sigh as he lowered himself into the piano chair. Just as Seiteki was about to sigh in relief, the piano rang out from behind her. Seiteki jumped away from it, surprised and whimpering.

"Who's there?" the familiar, melodious voice that only belonged to Suou called out. He stood and rounded the piano, to see Seiteki curled into a tight ball and facing away from him. "Seiteki?" Tamaki asked hesitantly.

"Please leave, Suou-senpai." Seiteki begged.

"Seiteki!" Tamaki shouted with confidence, then threw himself to the ground and wrapped his arms around her. But Seiteki fought her way out of his grip and stood to face the man.

"Seiteki, have you been crying-?" Tamaki began but Seiteki stopped him.

"How could you? How could you tell the Hitachiin twins that we were dating, Suou-senpai?" Seiteki asked, clenching her fists.

"Please, Seiteki, let me explain-"

"I'm sorry Suou-senpai. I…I just can't stand to look at you anymore." Seiteki felt tears building in her eyes and rushed out of the room.

_Damn you Tamaki! DAMN YOU!_

* * *

><p>Ikasu couldn't believe all that had happened at Hostesses O N L Y! She wasn't sure who to believe, the twins or Tamaki, though she was leaning more towards Tamaki. Kijo had been updating her on the details of it all, and as of 7:46 PM, Seiteki was still nowhere to be seen. Kijo said she was going to file a Missing Persons notice if Seiteki was not home by the morning.<p>

On top of this drama, Ikasu was almost 100% sure that she wasn't the only one who held affection for Kyoya-Noa had only stopped looking at him during their crash of the Hostesses O N L Y! when she was scribbling in her notebook.

PLUS, Ikasu _still _needed Kyoya's number.

_Oh! I bet Noa knows it! She is his assistant after all. I can call her and ask, and then I can easily lead into a discussion about her feelings for Kyoya…_

Ikasu picked up her phone and was about to dial Noa's number when her phone began to vibrate and Noa's caller ID flashed on her phone screen.

_That was _not _coincidence._

"Hey Noa! I was just about to call you." Ikasu greeted.

"I had a feeling." Noa responded. She paused, and then: "So what's up?

"I was wondering if you had Kyoya's number?"

Noa paused, and Ikasu took note of this.

_Definitely likes him._

"No, I'm sorry, I don't have it. Whenever he calls me, he blocks his number so that I can't ever call him."

"Ha, sounds like Kyoya." Ikasu nodded. She paused, trying to figure what to say to smoothly lead into Noa's feelings for the third Ootori when-

"Hey um, Ikasu?" Noa asked hesitantly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"If I were to tell you I knew who you liked…how would you react?"

_She knows I like him too? Well, I guess I'm pretty obvious about it myself…_

"Hm. I'd say that it's not unlikely, considering you like the same guy."

Silence.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Well," Ikasu began. "Up until today, no. But I saw you looking at him the entire time we were at Hostesses O N L Y!"

"Actually, I was looking at how good you two looked together."

Ikasu was pleasantly surprised by this.

"Thanks. But…you know, I am really competitive…So if you really want Kyoya, you're going to have to work for it."

"I realized that…" Noa said. "But…I don't think I want to compete for him with you. It seems like you have a better chance than I do, and he treats me horribly."

"He treats _everyone _horribly, Noa. The trick is you've got to break through his tough exterior."

"See? You even know more about him. And I live with the man."

"You _live _with him?"

"Long story short, yes. His room is next to mine."

"Well, that means I've got to work _extra _hard!"

"No, no, no! I already told you, I'm giving up my feelings for the Shadow King. So if you want to go after him, Ikasu, be my-"

Ikasu furrowed her brows and looked at her phone, to make sure the connection hadn't been lost or something.

"Noa? Are you still-"

"KYOYA! GET OUT! WHY WOULD YOU EVER BARGE IN MY ROOM?" Noa yelled a little ways away from the phone. Ikasu's eyes widened in embarrassment and she quickly hung up her phone.

_No, no, no! I wanted to tell Kyoya myself that I liked him! Now, not only does he know that I like him, he knows that Noa used to, or still does-I don't know-harbor feelings for him!_

Ikasu slumped into her favorite beanbag chair and moped for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>Seiteki had no idea where she was running, but she allowed her legs to continue leading her, and wouldn't stop. If she stopped, someone would find her. If someone found her, she'd be forced to go back. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she went back. She be constantly tormented by her feelings, and her friends probably all hated her for keeping something so big from them.<p>

So Seiteki continued to run off into the dark, moonless night.

* * *

><p>Kijo was more worried than she could remember. Even more than when she pissed her mother off. It was getting late, and so far as Kijo could tell, Seiteki was nowhere to be found. No one had seen her since she ran out of Hostesses O N L Y!-even Tamaki said he ran and ran and ran but didn't find her. It had been hours since then, and Seiteki could be dead somewhere for all Kijo knew.<p>

_NO! _Kijo thought violently. _She's not dead. She's just scared somewhere, waiting for someone to find her and help her._

_That someone should be me._

And it suddenly hit Kijo like a ton of bricks.

_Unconsciously, Seiteki will go back. And I will be waiting for her there._

Kijo stood and dashed out of her house, and out into the night, listening to her mother yell at her from the house.

_I'm coming Sei-chan. I promised you I would never leave you alone. And I keep my word._


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **Blast(s) from the past! An unexpected move! And an unfinished, but happy ending? I'll let you find out on your own... :)

**DISCLAIMER: **Ja ja ja. ~ (by which i mean THIS PART IS IRRELEVANT CAUSE WE ALL KNOW IMMA JUST SAY THAT I'M POOR AND OWN NOTHING.)

**CHAPTER 8: Let's Just Chill!**

Ikasu had homework to do, and she knew that. So why was she contemplating sneaking out?

Ikasu's parents had only three rules for her and her two older siblings: one of which-the most important one that is-was to study and work hard.

So how had a guy managed to worm himself so far into Ikasu's life and mind that she was contemplating-

The day Seiteki bailed on Kijo and Ikasu to go make dinner for Tamaki and her grandparents, Kijo had told Ikasu something that would not leave her mind:

_What's the point to life if you don't live?_

Ikasu gritted her teeth. _The __**point**__ is to be successful and be able to relax and _live _in your later years, when you actually have the money to do so._

But Ikasu could no longer force herself to believe this. Ever since that afternoon, Ikasu had been questioning her actions, motives, and personality based on one simple, compound question:

_ Am I living? Or am I simply alive?_

At this point, Ikasu knew the answer. So, yes, perhaps she could blame her thoughts of rebellion on Kijo-but Ikasu knew herself well enough to know that these feelings of being confined to one _frame_, as it were, had always been dormant within her.

_And now it's time to let them run wild and free, if only for one night._ Ikasu decided for herself.

So she turned her speakers up really loud, as she always did when she was intensively studying, opened her bedroom window and climbed down the side of her house, landing softly on the damp grass of her front yard. With a sudden rush of adrenaline, excitement, and fear, Ikasu sprinted off of her property and into the direction of the Ootori family mansion.

* * *

><p>It was dark at night, and Kijo couldn't see. But she didn't need to. Her body knew the way to the old home. Tears flowed down her face as the wind rushed at her face, and as Kijo remembered what life was like as Seiteki's best friend when the two were seven.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

"Why can't I go over _your_ house today? We _always _go over mine!" Kijo whined to her brunette best friend. Seiteki was looking at the ground with an ashamed blush. Kijo pouted and pushed the girl backwards. Seiteki stumbled but caught herself gracefully. This upset Kijo even more.

"I-I'm sorry Kijo-"

"I told you to call me _Ki-hime._"

"Oh right…" Seiteki corrected. "I'm sorry Ki-hime…I just can't have visitors."

"Well why not?" Kijo complained louder.

"I'm sorry…I just _can't_." Seiteki stressed more. She gazed at Kijo's beautiful baby blue eyes that were filled with childish anger and confusion with her own sparkling, springtime green ones.

"Well _fine!_ Don't even think about coming over! You're a selfish meanie!" Kijo yelled and stormed off.

**End Flashback**

* * *

><p><em>If only I had known.<em>

Kijo pumped her arms, gaining speed, allowing her body to take over while her mind receded back.

_I would never have expected that any parents would abandon their only child._

Kijo could see the old, run-down, home coming into sight, so she forced her body to run faster.

_It doesn't matter now. All that matters now is that I help her._

And as Kijo threw herself at the porch, bliss settling over her, she couldn't help but think what she would do if she couldn't help her best friend.

* * *

><p>Ikasu instantly regretted sneaking out. There was <em>no<em> way her parents hadn't figured out, and no way she was going to get out of this.

More importantly, she was being too much of a wimp to knock on Kyoya's door.

She stood before the gates of the huge, elegant mansion, paralyzed and weak-kneed.

_I'll probably just be a nuisance to him._

Despite this belief, Ikasu pushed the buzzer on the outside of the gate and waited for the Ootori butler to answer.

"State your family name and your reason for being here at eleven o'clock." A scraggly voice uttered through the box. Ikasu cleared her throat.

"Gokoro. I am here on urgent business with Miss Konusho." Ikasu replied perfectly. She had practiced the sentence, running it and re-running it through her mind on her vigorous run over.

_The Ootori's are just like the Gokoro's-powerful, official, and straightforward._

After a few seconds of silence, the box spoke once again:

"I will open the gates and the door."

"Wonderful."

Ikasu gracefully strode through the gates and up to the porch of the house.

And right as she did, the door swung open to reveal an old, white butler. He was tall, skinny, and had one monocle on his eye. His spindly legs were carefully encased in his straight, black pants and he had one hand under his breast and the other rested on his lower back. The butler had his head slightly bowed.

"Miss Gokoro. Please allow me to see you in." the butler swept his hand in. Ikasu nodded and saw herself in. She took her Mary Jane heels off and held them between her index and middle fingers. Ikasu stepped onto the white carpet of the house and loved the way the carpet felt under her dark, small feet. At this moment, Ikasu remembered why she was here, and turned back to the butler.

"Where would Miss Konusho be staying?" Ikasu asked politely.

"In the room on the other end of the house directly to the left. She's in the room closer to the corridor."

"Thank you very much."

Ikasu began her unfamiliar trek to the other side of the mansion and allowed her eyes to wander over every detail of Kyoya's house: the pristine white walls, the perfect placement of everything, the lack of dust anywhere. It all added little by little to Ikasu's understanding of the Ootori.

_It seems that powerful families have similar tastes in architecture and furnishing. The only difference is-_

Ikasu paused abruptly. She was in the middle of a corridor that she hadn't realized she was in. Ikasu turned her head back, to both sides, ahead…

_The walls are absolutely desolate. _

For some reason, Ikasu took personal offense to this. The walls she had just thought of pristine white were now morphing into her mind, morphing into empty, frigid blockades. The look at them upset her to no ends.

_What kinds of parents don't put up pictures of their children?_

Ikasu was practically fuming in the middle of the hall when Noa Konusho stepped into it.

"Ikasu? Why are you here?"

"To see you, actually."

* * *

><p>Noa had <em>not <em>been expecting a visit. So when Ikasu was standing in the hall, saying that the she came to see Noa, Noa didn't know what to say or think. Instead, Noa grabbed Ikasu's arm and dragged her into her room.

"Hey, what's the rush?" Ikasu asked curiously.

"I don't want Kyoya seeing you. He'll think I invited you and flip." Noa whispered fervently. "I could _lose_ my job."

"Okay, I'll keep quiet." Ikasu resolved.

"Why are you here anyways?" Noa asked. Ikasu furrowed her brows and closed her eyes, trying to remember. Noa sighed.

_What should I expect? I am friends with three, crazy Lobelia girls._ _It's a given that they are all going to be insane. I mean, it _is _Lobelia._

"I came to talk to you about Kyoya. This time though, it _won't _blow up in our faces."

Noa flinched slightly at the thought. Earlier that night, Kyoya had _once again_ invited himself into her room while Noa admitted that she had liked Kyoya _and_ that Ikasu liked him.

"What do you want to know _this_ time?" Noa inquired. Ikasu shifted her weight from her center to her right leg.

"Well, I was hoping that he would help me. Seeing as he knows everything."

"As if." Noa snorted. "This _is_ Kyoya, you know. He's an evil _lord!_"

"Am I?"

Noa and Ikasu shot their gazes to the door. It was wide open, and the tall, calculating Ootori was standing. Ikasu turned around and brazenly gazed at the man while Noa bowed her head with embarrassment.

"Of course not, Mr. Ootori!" Noa quickly spewed. "I was-uh, joking!" Kyoya paused for a moment, gazing at Noa and then Ikasu.

"Why did you not inform me such an important business dealer arrived?" Kyoya questioned calmly. Noa looked up to Ikasu-she could see her heart tearing apart in her bright, lavender eyes.

_You fool._

"My apologies, Mr. Ootori." Noa bowed her head slightly for a moment, her midnight black hair lurching forward with her.

"Hey, umm, Mr. Ootori?" Noa began. Kyoya looked at her again. "Could you maybe get the HELL out?" Noa asked in an extremely polite voice. Kyoya smirked.

"I don't think I will." Kyoya replied as he pushed his glasses up.

_So I was right. You really _are _the devil's spawn._

"Look, Mr. Ootori-" Noa began, even calling him Mr. Ootori to try to win some more gratitude, but just as soon, she was cut off by Ikasu's voice:

"Fine, if he won't go, I'll make him leave." Ikasu resolved. She strode purposefully over to Kyoya, clenched his shirt collar, and pulled the 5'11 man down to her height. Noa couldn't see what Ikasu's face looked like, but she could see Kyoya's astonished face from being grabbed. After moments of everlasting, heavy silence, Noa finally heard Ikasu's voice again. However now, Ikasu's voice was commanding and tyrannical, along with mocking and superior:

"Let's go discuss _business_, Ootori-sama." Ikasu growled and strode out past the Ouran Host Club member. Kyoya stood there with a look of pure shock and Noa held her breath.

The door next to Noa's slammed shut, alerting both herself and Kyoya that Ikasu now was in Kyoya's bedroom.

"M-Mr. Ootori…maybe you should do what she says?" Noa suggested. Kyoya seemed to then snap out and stood back up straight.

"Thank you for the _advice_, Miss Konusho."

And with that, Kyoya took his leave from Noa's room. Just as he was closing the door to his own room, Noa whispered only loud enough for her to hear:

"Don't mess this up, damn Shadow King."

* * *

><p>Kijo sat on the porch. Memories began to flood her mind, and Kijo felt the familiar tears for her own family issues and the tears for Seiteki's family issues mixing, cooling in the night air, and sticking to her peachy but flushed cheeks. Sweat matted Kijo's hair to her forehead and exhaustion locked her limbs, but Kijo prevented herself from falling asleep to remember.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

"Hey, Kijo?" Seiteki asked timidly. Both girls were in Kijo's room, celebrating Kijo's 12th birthday. Seiteki had turned 12 on April 17th, 4 weeks before. It hadn't been a big celebration, just a celebration with her, Seiteki, and Seiteki's grandparents, Aigyou and Tansei. But Kijo had insisted that _her _birthday party be a sleepover solely between Seiteki and herself. Kijo had even gotten her parents to leave the house.

"What's up Seiteki?" Kijo asked as she twirled a bunch of locks of her shoulder length black hair into rollers.

"Are you lonely?"

Kijo stopped dead and turned to stare at the other girl's hard green eyes.

"Yes."

**End Flashback.**

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

Seiteki found Kijo bawling her eyes out under the cover a tree in Seiteki's family's garden. She held the raven in her arms, rocking her back and forth, pleading with God to "aid" this "poor, broken girl". Kijo allowed her to do this for about 45 minutes, until she finally pulled away and thanked her friend. They walked to the patio door in silence. Just before Kijo pulled the sliding door open, Seiteki turned to her and looked straight into the baby blue eyes before her. Kijo felt pinned.

"What happened back there?" Seiteki asked carefully. Kijo looked down and away. "Did something happen with your parents?" Kijo dug her nails into her palms.

"My father is going to India on business." Kijo exhaled, trembling. "He won't be back for 9 months."

**End Flashback**

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

"You're going to Lobelia too?" Kijo shouted into the phone. "That just made my life, like, ten times better."

"Why?" Seiteki asked over the phone.

"You think I'd want to _actually_ attend an all-girls, catholic school?" Kijo answered with a question, as if it was answer enough.

"Well, then why are you going?"

"Why else? So that I don't become a 'filthy whore', my mother is forcing me to attend." Kijo spat with hatred. "Like that tyrant bitch _isn't_ a filthy whore herself! You know, she stole my dad from his first wife? Despicable."

Kijo sighed-she spewed all this hate but she really only wanted her mother to understand who she was and be proud of her.

There was silence on the other side of the line.

"Dear God, what happened?" Seiteki asked with concern. "She didn't…?"

"No, she didn't hit me this time." Kijo bluntly stated. "But it's not like she's changing or anything. She just have to act like a perfect mother while Dad is around."

"I wish my parents would come around." Seiteki suddenly said. Kijo sucked in a breath-usually Seiteki avoided talking about the two people who had abandoned her, left her to raise herself and fight cold reality practically since birth.

"Seiteki, I didn't mean to sound ungrateful or in-"

"It's okay, Ki-hime. Rejoice that the faithful Lord blessed you."

**End Flashback**

* * *

><p>Kijo began to lie on her back on the porch of the old home…<p>

That is, until she heard footsteps.

* * *

><p>Ikasu hadn't understood it completely herself. One moment, the Gokoro had been pacing around the Kyoya's room, screaming at the Ootori, telling him to go fuck himself, to stop leading her on, to stop picking on Noa, to grow a pair, to not be so much of a quitter when it came to his brothers and father. Blood pumped through her temples, and tears streaked her face as she spouted curses, insults, <em>anything<em> rude she could think of. But even after all of this, Kyoya seemed unfazed. It had upset Ikasu to _no ends_ to see that smirk on the raven's face, the glare of his glasses creating a wall between the two powerful children. Ikasu had stridden over to Kyoya, raised her palm and brought it down.

He hadn't just caught it. He caught Ikasu's hand, while simultaneously pulling the Gokoro in close to him. His grey, icy eyes bore into Ikasu's bright, lavender ones. They stayed like that for a good three minutes before Ikasu used the hand Kyoya was not holding to remove his glasses. He chuckled slightly at this, and all at once, Ikasu just…kissed him. She didn't know what came over her: human instinct, the eyes, the sound, the tension of the entire situation…Whatever it happened to be, Ikasu found herself pressing her chocolate lips against that of the Ootori's-pearly and slightly full. Kyoya let go of Ikasu's hand and forcefully pulled her into him more. During the kiss, Ikasu couldn't help but think:

_This is not like Kyoya. Where's the sharp, sarcastic, caustic Kyoya?_

But Ikasu continued to kiss the Shadow King. And when Kyoya pushed his tongue in Ikasu's mouth, she allowed her being to melt under the Ootori's wonderful taste and-

Ikasu felt her phone vibrate in her pants pocket.

The Caller ID read: **SEITEKI**.

* * *

><p>Seiteki hadn't realized where her feet were taking her until she had reached her destination, heaving and hacking. She fell to the ground under her weight, exhaustion consuming her body. Then, she looked up.<p>

Seiteki Ai was collapsed before her old orphanage.

And Kijo Ren'ai was sitting on the porch, waiting for her to arrive.

"It took you long enough, Sei-chan." Kijo smiled.

"Kijo…Kijo, how did you-"

"Where else would your body have taken you, Seiteki?" Kijo smiled. Then, she ran over to her friend and grasped her fingers and tugged her back in the direction she came.

"Where-Where are we going, Kijo?" Seiteki asked, fatigue beginning to settle over her thin body.

"You'll see. But first, I need to make a call…" Kijo told her and dialed numbers on her phone, as she tugged the Catholic backwards.

* * *

><p>At around 1 in the morning, Ikasu had arrived at the lake Seiteki told Ikasu to meet her at.<p>

Ikasu had gotten a drive from Kyoya's very exhausted chauffeur and was dressed in layers.

She spotted Seiteki's long, luminescent brown hair next to the edge of the lake, sitting next to a shorter, raven girl. Both wore only tank tops and a skirt.

"Hey Ikasu!" Kijo shouted out. "Come over here!"

"Coming!" Ikasu shouted in reply, and dashed over to her two best friends. They were both smiling broadly, and Ikasu couldn't help but follow suit. Ikasu also turned to Seiteki and gave her a tight hug, and buried her face in the nook of Seiteki's neck.

"Don't _ever _do that again, you stupid girl." Ikasu demanded, holding back tears of joy. She hadn't realized how worried she actually had been until she saw Seiteki's safe, smiling face.

"I promise." Seiteki said back. Ikasu released her and nodded.

"So, wanna know why we called you out here?" Kijo prompted. Ikasu turned to her and nodded. "Great! Cause I was going to explain anyways!"

Ikasu rolled her eyes but looked at the first year expectantly.

"Okay, so I've had the feeling that things were getting a little bit shaky between us as friends and us as hostesses. So, I think I have the perfect solution: we are going to _skinny-dip._" Kijo announced gleefully with elegance. Ikasu scoffed.

"You just want to see us naked." Ikasu called out, remembering that Kijo was bi. Kijo shrugged.

"Who cares if I do?" Kijo argued back. Kijo batted her eyelashes at each girl and added huskily, "You should be flattered!"

"Uh, no." Ikasu and Seiteki answered in unison. All three girls giggled.

"So, shall we?" Kijo spurred on. Ikasu and Seiteki looked at each other, and then back at Kijo.

* * *

><p>The water was <em>freezing<em>, but a refreshing wake-up call for Seiteki. She had been through a lot in the past 24 hours-from Tamaki to the Hitachiin twins to running away, Seiteki couldn't remember the last time she had enjoyed just hanging out with her hostesses.

Seiteki swam around and laughed as Ikasu continuously raced herself across the lake and Kijo pretended to be a movie star underwater. Seiteki back-pedaled and looked up at the sky. Stars covered almost every inch of the dark blue sky and it made Seiteki's already full heart want to burst with joy.

_I'm probably going to be grounded, and forced to do extra chores, and be restricted from everything after pulling this. And in that case, I'll savor it._

"Kijo…Ikasu…come here please." Seiteki asked. The two girls swam over and proceeded to doggie paddle to stay in place. They looked at Seiteki expectedly.

Seiteki pulled both girls under her arms and hugged the girls, the hostesses, the Lobelia students.

"Now _this_ is the Seiteki I remember!" Ikasu cheered and pulled away.

"Go get 'em, tiger." Kijo grinned wide. Seiteki looked at Kijo and Ikasu and finally said:

"I think we should do this more often-just when we want to chill."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG GUYS! School has been kicking me in the ass! Well, anyways, I have FINALLY updated the story (as promised, anime-on-replay, sorry for the long wait girl). I REALLY LOVE THIS CHAPTER AND I HOPE YOU GUYS LOVE IT AS MUCH AS I DO! :DD

The truth is out! So who _really _likes who? A reconciliation? ANOTHER budding romance? And just WHAT is her plan? Read on, my lovelies!

**DISCLAIMER** : You know the jist. I own nothing. Sadly... TT_TT

**CHAPTER 9: The Business Deal (Adam and Eve)**

"Kyoya, stop being such a _prick._" Kijo scolded playfully into the telephone. She heard the Ootori laugh on the other line.

"Isn't that what you liked about me?" Kyoya rebutted. Kijo paused.

"No, I liked you mercilessness. You can be without mercy and still _not_ be a prick."

Another deep chuckle, though this one sounded more forced.

"This is who I am." Kyoya replied after a moment. Kijo heard the subtle but intense solemnity in his voice and felt her heart drop.

"You _can't_ be serious. You can't do that Kyoya! I know what it's like to have to fight for what you want everyday, and yes, occasionally it is necessary to climb over some of the rudders in the ladder, as it were, but _no._ I _forbid _this Kyoya! You have to _at least _ask her out again. Don't leave her hanging!"

"Last time, _she _asked me out. Pay attention to the facts, Ki-hime."

"Whatever _Ootori_. She is one of my best friends-you can't just use her and dump her to the side! Besides, I _know_ you like her back!"

"My mind is made up." Kyoya responded, tactfully ignoring Kijo's last comment.

"I'll tell her, Kyoya Ootori. I swear it."

"And if you tell her, I'll humiliate your family. I can do it-my family is more powerful than yours."

"Damnit Kyoya!" Kijo growled. "Why do you want to hurt her?"

"It's simply business, Kijo."

"Bullshit, Ootori!"

"Miss Ren'ai, I must be going-I've got a _meeting _to attend to."

"Kyoya, don't you dare do thi-"

* * *

><p>Ikasu and her parents were going to the Ootori mansion for a meeting. Ikasu had no idea that a meeting was taking place. More importantly, she was being <em>forced <em>to attend. Usually when her parents did business with the Ootori's, they left her out of it, insisting that it was "boring, business talk". This time however, Ikasu's parents Hiyori and Jinta Gokoro did not give her an option to attend-they told her she was required to go.

And this scared Ikasu a bit.

Nevertheless, being the perfect daughter that she was, Ikasu followed her tall parents up to the Ootori mansion gates.

What a big mistake that was.

* * *

><p>"We were worried <em>sick!<em>" Aigyou shouted at her granddaughter. Seiteki raised her head, with distress eminent in her eyes. She hated upsetting the only people that had really cared for her all her life.

_What with my parents abandoning me since I was a toddler, a _three-year old_ for Christ's sake! And here I am, worrying my wonderful grandparents _sick. _It's horribly ungrateful._

"What did we do? Huh? What _are_ we to you-just something you can dispose of willy-nilly?" Tansei continued. "You can't do that Seiteki! Thank the Lord that you weren't abducted or attacked or anything, but _honestly!_ You aren't allowed to do things in the moment, on impulse! We raised you to always plan for anything. We put you in self-defense classes, in the most gifted schools, taught you how to cook, how to survive in the wilderness…And then you _run away?_ That was like a slap in the face!"

Seiteki flinched. The repressed memories were flooding back through the passages in her mind. She could practically feel her alcoholic mother's hand come down on her face. Though she had long blocked the memories in her mind, her muscles would never forget the way her mother's small but cracked, hard hands fell on her 2-year old face.

"_Why_, Seiteki?" Aigyou whined slightly. "Just tell your frail grandmother why, and she'll never hold it against you."

Seiteki almost laughed. She and her grandmother joked often about how _un_-grandma like Aigyou was. But Seiteki bit her tongue and contemplated on whether or not she should tell her grandmother the truth.

_Lying is a sin._

The force of the thought hit Seiteki unexpectedly. She grasped her chest and sucked in a deep breath.

_I am one of the Holy Father's eternal souls. I must not sin, and must remain in the light of His kingdom._

"I…I did it because of Suou-senpai, Obaa-chan." Seiteki admitted.

There was a long, deadened silence. And then:

"What?" Aigyou muttered with complete confusion.

"I'll chop his balls off." Tansei growled protectively.

_Oh, Jesus._

* * *

><p>"I'm here because of <em>what<em>?" Ikasu shouted, shooting to her feet and staring her parents dead in their eyes. Neither of them looked at her directly for more than half of a second.

Kyoya sighed with annoyance and pushed up his glasses. The glare made in impossible to see his right eye, but his left eye was still visible to Ikasu.

And as filled to the brim with arrogance as _ever_.

"Our parents are arranging our union. Mine are even willing to pay a hefty dowry for you." Kyoya explained.

"Yes, I understand that, you stoic troglodyte. I'm appalled because my _parents_ are okay with it!"

"It's for the best of both our companies, sweetie." Her father insisted. Ikasu couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You would _sell me_ to improve the _profit of your company?_" Ikasu spat. Her father was once again silent, but her mother piped up:

"It wasn't our idea initially. _Kyoya_ came to _us _about it." Hiyori admitted. Ikasu felt as if the entire world stopped. She slowly turned to Kyoya.

_You…you did _what? _Why would you…_

And suddenly, it dawned on Ikasu.

"W-was…was it all a lie, Kyoya-kun?" Ikasu whispered as she neared him slowly. "Tell me, did you _only _do everything that you did with me so that we could get here? You were never really interested in me, were you? You only kissed me…so that I wouldn't object now, didn't you? _Didn't you?_" Ikasu yelled. She was mere inches from the sitting Ootori's face now. His features were still frigid, his eyes still blank, the glare of his glasses making it impossible to see beautiful, grey eyes.

Kyoya sighed and pushed up his glasses.

"That's Mister Ootori to you, Miss Gokoro."

Ikasu snatched his glasses and threw them across the room. A flurry of emotions was running through her. She wanted so badly to hit him. But, more than this, a horrible wave of despondency shook Ikasu's core. So before Kyoya could compute what happened, Ikasu crumpled into his arms and clutched his black button down. She buried her face into his chest, and just trembled slightly there.

"Please, Kyoya…" Ikasu pleaded meekly. "Don't. Don't act like there is nothing between us…" Ikasu raised her head up to Kyoya's and kissed him for the second time. Ikasu heard her parents shift uncomfortably, and she immediately felt spite. Not just for them, but also towards herself. The way she was acting was irrational, but rationale was no longer a factor in her mind. Ikasu was being completely controlled by her emotions.

_I won't lose to you! I won't lose _you, _Kyoya!_

Kyoya firmly gripped her shoulders and pulled her away from him. Then he stood to go retrieve his glasses. Ikasu's insides froze over.

"Why Kyoya?" Ikasu whispered. Kyoya strode over to Ikasu and placed his hand on her head. He then looked in her eyes. He had not returned his glasses to his face, so his icy grey eyes pierced into her soft lavender ones.

"It's simply business, Miss Gokoro." Kyoya told her. Ikasu wanted to latch onto him again and never let go, but she decided against it.

Kyoya began to walk away to his room, but stopped and turned to Hiyori and Jinta.

"You can expect the dowry by tomorrow morning."

And with that, the Shadow King made his leave.

* * *

><p>Kijo didn't know whom to turn to. Maybe she was supposed to feign strength; maybe she was supposed to barge into the Ootori mansion and demand that Kyoya allow Ikasu to have a choice in their "<em>business deal<em>"; maybe Kijo wasn't supposed to do any of that. She had no way of knowing. All she _did_ know was that she needed someone to talk to-not just about Kyoya and Ikasu, but also about herself, about her own problems.

And who better than the Ouran host famous for listening?

It wasn't long until Kijo had found the address, made her way to the home, was let in, and was sitting on the ground of the cozy, small apartment that belonged to none other than the Fujioka family.

Haruhi was making lemon ginseng tea for them while Kijo sat awkwardly at the traditional Japanese table and twiddled her thumbs. In front of her, Haruhi's cross-dressing father Ranka sat. He was rambling on about how courteous his "little baby Haruhi" was being, even though Haruhi had ordered him to shut up plenty of times.

_He is just like Tama-ouji…_Kijo couldn't help but think.

"Dad! Would you _please _shut it?" Haruhi shouted as she sauntered back into the dining room holding the tray with the giant teapot and the three teacups on it.

"But Haruhi~!" Ranka squealed, earning him a foot to the face. He immediately thereafter stopped talking and retreated to his room.

"Wow Haruhi, you are a _lot _more aggressive at home…" Kijo murmured. Haruhi turned to Kijo and shrugged.

"Well _you're_ a lot less flamboyant." Haruhi pointed out. Kijo nodded.

"Being in new places tends to do that to me. I also don't know _you_ very well, so I don't know exactly _how_ to be myself around you just yet."

Haruhi nodded, as if she knew exactly what Kijo was talking about; as if she had gone through the same thing before.

Kijo poured herself a cup of chai tea and downed the piping hot liquid. She hummed with content as the tea heated up her entire body inch by inch.

"So, why did you come to talk to me?"

Kijo looked up from her daze-Haruhi had taken a seat right next to Kijo and was staring right at the Ren'ai. Kijo quickly dropped her gaze.

"Well…it's about…well, this might sound selfish or conceited or something, but…it's about _me._ It's _me_ that I wanted to talk about."

"That's not necessarily conceited." Haruhi told Kijo. Kijo nodded, but didn't really believe her. "So? What about _you_ do you want to discuss?"

"Um…I guess we can start with my inevitable future." Kijo sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…Umm, I have no say in who I will be in the next…10 years. I am completely subjected to my mother's will. She wants me to continue to family business, which is a travel agency, but I…I want to be a musician. I love to sing and I'm decent at playing the violin."

"So why don't you tell your mother that?"

"She would never hear of it."

"That doesn't sound like very good parenting."

"You're telling me."

"Well," Haruhi breathed as she leaned back, "You need to just tell her. If you don't, then there won't even be a chance of you breaking free of her."

Kijo turned to look at Haruhi. Her boyish, soft-looking brown hair swept over her huge, doe-brown eyes. She had a slightly rosy tint to her complexion that made her look very touchable.

_If someone didn't know her very well, they could easily assume that Haruhi was a fragile, sweet girl._

"I guess you're right…" Kijo sighed.

"I believe in you, Kijo." Haruhi said out-of-the-blue, and turned to look at Kijo. "You just need to get your head into it."

Kijo wasn't exactly sure what Haruhi meant, but she appreciated the kind words.

Then Kijo remembered what she _really _came to talk to Haruhi about.

"Hey Haruhi, I need to talk to you about Kyoya."

* * *

><p>"That's all I am to him. A business deal. That's all I have ever been. Jeez, I'm such a hopeless idiot!" Ikasu yelled. She was currently in the Ootori's backyard while her parents discussed how much they were going to sell her off for to Kyoya's parents.<p>

_I feel like I've been betrayed. It…_

Ikasu landed on her back in the soft, autumn grass. The fresh, strong scent of newly chopped grass filled her nostrils and if she hadn't felt so distressed, she probably would have felt as if she were in Eden.

_Eve is no longer sacred-she has been defiled._

Ikasu sighed heavily and rolled on her side. She wanted to be as far away from this place and her feelings as physically possible.

"I don't understand-why would Kyoya tell me about his familial conflicts if he only planned to use me?" Ikasu suddenly thought aloud. Then, a realization hit her: "Oh, he was probably lying."

"Lying about what?" a feminine voice sounded behind Ikasu. Ikasu froze.

_If that is his mom, I'm so screwed._

Ikasu turned around to see a woman very obviously related to Kyoya. She had long, slightly wavy black hair and a wide smile. Her eyes were dark, as were all of the Ootori's, and she had a tall, slender figure.

"Oh, it's nothing really." Ikasu quickly replied. "I was talking about my brother."

"Liar." The woman said right away. "You were talking about Kyoya-kun."

Ikasu turned to look at the woman again. She was witty, and seemed playful enough. Ikasu didn't sense any vibes of hostility on her, so she figured she was alright.

"Okay fine-you caught me." Ikasu said. "Who are you anyways, calling Mister Ootori 'Kyoya-kun'?" Ikasu asked, being sure to use extra formality in case this indeed _was _Kyoya's mother.

"My name is Fuyumi. I'm Kyoya's older sister." The woman replied as she sat down beside Ikasu. "And you?"

" Gokoro, Ikasu" Ikasu replied. Fuyumi smirked.

"Ah, now I understand. It's _your_ parents in my kitchen arranging your marriage to my baby bro."

"Don't call it a marriage." Ikasu murmured sadly. "Marriage is grounded in love, and this…this _coalition_ is based in my parents' stupidity and Kyoya's heartless ambition."

"That's Kyo for you." Fuyumi sighed. "I gotta say, you got guts girl. Talking all that smack about those powerful people inside."

"I was raised amongst powerful people. Arrogance is in my blood."

"True, true."

Ikasu sat up. "I just wish Eve had never taken the apple from the conniving snake."

"What?" Fuyumi asked.

"Nothing, never mind." Ikasu stood. "Well, sitting here moping won't do anything, will it Fuyumi?"

"No, not at all." Fuyumi smiled as if she could see the gears turning in Ikasu's head.

With a smile and a nod, Ikasu strode back into the house looking a lot more together than she felt.

_That damned snake ratted out Eve, even tricking Eve into dragging Adam down with her. Now, Eve will have her revenge._

* * *

><p>"Sei-kun, this is unnecessary-" Seiteki insisted as her grandfather paced around the house, murmuring about whether he should use a gun or a machete.<p>

"Unnecessary? He scared my baby away and you're telling me that this is unnecessary?" Tansei rebutted.

"Sei-chan, I haven't even finished telling the story yet! At least listen to the complete story!"

"I've heard enough! And to think Aigyou and I believed that he would be a wonderful suitor for you!" Tansei shouted. "Now, the _real_ problem is how to kill that bastard…"

"Daddy! That's enough!" Seiteki shouted. Tansei froze.

"Y-You…You called me 'Daddy'…" Tansei mumbled.

"Yes, I did. I think of you as my father. But that means as a _father_, you need to understand that boys are stupid. And especially rich boys." Seiteki smiled. Tansei sighed.

"I guess you're right. I'll drop it for now. But when you get that chance and I'm not so upset, you should finish that story."

"Deal." Seiteki nodded.

"Now, as a father, I'm ordering you to go talk to Suou."

Seiteki looked at her grandfather like he had just grown another head.

"Why? I don't ever want to _see_ him again."

"And that's why he's telling you to go." Aigyou interrupted, striding into the living room next to her husband.

"But-"

"Go, Sei-chan. It'll be good for both of you." Tansei promised. Seiteki sighed and went up to her room to change into something presentable. Once she came out, Tansei already had on his coat and was ready to take her wherever she decided she would meet Tamaki.

"So, where to?" Tansei inquired. Seiteki thought for a moment.

"Ouran, please."

"You think he'll be at school on a Saturday afternoon?"

"Just trust me on this one Daddy." Seiteki said. Tansei shrugged and walked up to the door.

"I'll be back soon Mom!" Seiteki yelled. Aigyou stepped out of the kitchen and into the living room with a look of bliss on her face.

"Thank you, Sei-chan, but if you don't mind, I love being your grandma."

"No problem, Obaa-chan."

"Let's go Sei-chan." Tansei insisted.

"I'm coming, Oji-kun!" Seiteki grinned. Tansei faux pouted, but opened the door for his granddaughter.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so when should I pick you up?" Tansei asked Seiteki.<p>

"I'll call you, but you might not have to."

"Why do you say that?"

"Knowing Suou-senpai, he'll probably force me to accept his 'act of gratitude' by allowing his chauffeur to drive me back."

"I wouldn't be surprised." Tansei narrowed his eyes. "Don't let him hurt you again. If he does, I give you my complete permission to kick him in the-"

"Oji-kun! I would never."

"That doesn't mean you can't…"

Seiteki couldn't help but giggle at this.

_You really are like the father I wish I could have been blessed with. Funny, loving, understanding… You really are something, Tansei. No wonder Aigyou loves you so much._

"Get out of here, Sei-kun." Seiteki shooed playfully. Tansei rolled his eyes with a smirk and drove off. Seiteki turned to face the beautiful soft pink, sakura blossom-covered buildings that made up Ouran Academy and sighed in bliss, relishing the moment of peace. Then, Seiteki took a deep breath and made her way to Music Room # 3.

* * *

><p>"I'm actually not surprised." Haruhi shrugged after Kijo told her the entire story between Ikasu and Kyoya.<p>

_Well, all that _I _know anyways. There could be more, who knows!_

"Really? I mean, I always knew that Kyoya-kun was a merciless bastard, but to lead Ikasu on this entire time just to allow her to find out it was all for _business_…that's just downright evil." Kijo ranted.

"I wouldn't put it past him." Haruhi sighed. "This _is _the Shadow King we're talking about."

"Look, I know that you spend everyday with him, but I've known Kyoya for a long time…He is more of a gentleman than he lets on." Kijo pointed out. Haruhi nodded.

"I know. But when it comes to achieving his goal, he doesn't _let _anyone stand in his way." Haruhi said. "Look, Kijo, I know you expect me to comfort you, take your side and agree with you, but I'm not like that."

"I could tell. You're a blunt kind of girl."

"Exactly and-"

Kijo suddenly felt herself grabbing Haruhi's hand. Haruhi stopped and looked at their hands intertwined. Kijo did the same and decided she liked the way her pale fingers looked squeezed tight against Haruhi's pinker, more slender ones. Kijo smiled at this thought and gripped the brunette's hand more firmly.

"Thank you Haruhi." Kijo brought Haruhi's hand to her lips and placed a feathery, light kiss on it. Then, she stood to leave.

"Kijo…why did you-?"

"I deeply appreciate your hospitality, Haruhi. You are a very kind girl."

"Thank you Kijo, but it was no trouble. So...is that why you kissed my hand?"

"Not exactly." Kijo sighed. "Remember when I said that I couldn't be myself around you quite yet when I first came in? Well, that is no longer the case!"

"Well, I'm glad!" Haruhi smiled and Kijo felt her skin become warm. "It makes me happy to know that we can be comfortable with each other."

"Haruhi?" Kijo smirked.

"Hm?"

"You should be more careful what you say to me, or might I just want your heart to myself." Kijo blew the host a kiss, turned heel and sauntered out of the apartment into the warm afternoon.

* * *

><p>"So you're okay with it now sweetie?" Jinta asked his daughter. Ikasu nodded cheerily. "That makes your papa so happy!"<p>

"Well, I just needed some time alone to think it over. I would love to become the wife of such an amazing Ootori!" Ikasu lied right through her teeth. She then turned to the head Ootori, Kyoya's father. "Sir, I would be more than honored to marry your son."

"Excellent. With your consent, I will get your dowry to your parents as soon as possible." The man boomed. "You will marry my son after high school."

"Thank you." Ikasu bowed. "Um, Mr. Ootori?"

"Yes, Miss Gokoro?"

"May I go see your son?"

"Of course. I'm sure you would like to discuss this with him."

"Thank you very much Mr. Ootori, sir."

Ikasu quickly dashed out of the kitchen and through the mansion, until she reached the hall where Noa and Kyoya's rooms were. As usual, the walls were bleak and gave Ikasu a sick feeling.

_What horrid parents. _

First, she knocked on Noa's door.

"Come in." a very meek sounding Noa called. Ikasu furrowed her brows but opened the door.

Noa sat at her desk, looking very business-like and busy. Her walls were the only ones in the entire mansion that Ikasu could stand to look at-they were painted a lively red and made her stand out from the rest of the soulless people living in the house.

"Oh, it's just you, Ikasu." Noa breathed a sigh of relief.

"Who were you expecting?"

"Well, Kyoya never knocks, so I thought it might be his father or mother…."

"Right. Who do you think he gets it from, Noa?"

"Good point." Noa said. "Why are you here anyways, Ikasu?"

"I just wanted to ask you a question."

"Shoot."

"Did you know that Kyoya was playing with my feelings just so that he could try to marry me and merge our parents' companies?"

Noa hesitated for only one millisecond, but Ikasu saw it as clearly as if she had been moving in slow motion.

"And now I know where your alliances lie, Miss Konusho." Ikasu said with icy formality. "Thank you."

"No, Ikasu-!"

But Ikasu had already shut the door and moved onto the next door.

_I swear that I won't allow you to get the better of me Kyoya. _

Ikasu knocked on the door with three hard _clunk_s.

"You may enter." Kyoya said with a cold voice on the other side.

Ikasu turned the doorknob and simply stood in the doorway silently until Kyoya peeled his eyes from his laptop and looked her way.

"Oh, it's you." Kyoya turned back to his computer screen.

Ikasu walked into the room, closed the door behind her, and plopped on the Ootori's bed.

"Who were you expecting?" Ikasu asked politely as she lounged on the bed.

"Well, Noa is the only one who knocks, so I thought it would be her."

"I see."

Kyoya continued to type and Ikasu waited patiently for him to finish. She was staying completely silent; so silent in fact, that at one point she believed that Kyoya forgot she was even sitting there.

_I can do this all day, Kyoya_._ You're not the only one who has trained themselves to only speak when spoken-_

"What is that you came in my room for, Miss Gokoro?"

"I simply came to tell you that I have let your father know that I have come to terms with our union."

"Have you now?"

"Yes, I have." Ikasu shrugged nonchalantly as she stood. "And now that I have done that, I will be making my leave."

Ikasu made it to the door before Kyoya spoke again.

"So, what did you really come here to talk to me about?" Kyoya asked darkly. Ikasu turned to the man to see the glasses of the Ootori glaring, and thus preventing her from seeing his eyes. Ikasu raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, so you're showing your true colors to me now? You should be more cautious, you cocky bastard." Ikasu spat. Kyoya smirked.

"I can afford to be cocky." Kyoya retorted. "But, it is quite clear that you have something more sinister on your agenda. Why don't you indulge me?"

Ikasu narrowed her eyes, but quickly replaced it with an innocent smile.

"Fine, if you really must know, I refuse to lose to you. And so, I plan to drag you down with me, you evil snake. Just like you dragged Adam and I down."

"Hm. Interesting." Kyoya mocked. "And how do you plan to do that?"

"Oh, that's the easy part. But do you really think I'm stupid enough to tell you? You underestimate me, Mister Ootori." Ikasu's smile slowly became more and more malevolent. "I'll just leave you with this: you might want to start paying more attention to the Gokoro's prosperity. And don't _ever _trust an intelligent wife."

"I'll keep that last part in mind." Kyoya chuckled sinfully. Ikasu curtsied to her future husband and made her way out of the room and to the front of the mansion.

"Mama! Papa! I'll be heading home now."

Hiyori poked her head from out of the kitchen.

"That's fine dear. We'll see you in about an hour and a half."

"Kay!" Ikasu smiled wide and left the mansion. She breathed a sigh of relief and began to walk in the opposite direction of her house.

_Now, to take care of some errands…_

* * *

><p>Seiteki heard the piano being beautifully used through the huge double doors of the famous music room in Ouran's Building for the Arts.<p>

_He beat me here, not surprisingly._

Seiteki continued to simply stand before the giant double doors, unmoving. She had never felt so much anxiety in her life.

_Well, here I go._

And Seiteki pushed open the doors to Music Room #3.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: **ANOTHER UPDATEEEEEE (by which i mean HAVE I REDEEMED MYSELF, anime-on-replay?)! After the last chapter, I still wanted to write! So, this is the fruit of my labor! I hope its niiiiice and juicy! **READ THIS INTERESTING/****HELPFUL NOTE**: Pay attention to parallels and little details in this chapter, it'll make the story all the more enjoyable if you understand all the little not-so-coincidental "arrows" I've thrown all over the place! There are 10 parallels/hints: if you think you have all of them, message me! First one to get all 10 gets a prize!*

A plan set in motion, gears turning and all? A fake night under the stars? A day in the city goes horribly wrong...and YOGA MATS? Well, you'll just have to read my curious little ass munches (meant with all the endearment in the world)

*slowly turning into the Hitachiin twins because of their obsession with games... :DD

**DISCLAIMER** : I need no one else's brilliance to come up with my own CRAP! I mean...BRILLIANCE! (slash i can't afford to be sued!)

**CHAPTER 10: FIGH-TING! (Plus Kidnapping and Dancing?)**

Kijo decided she really needed to get out more. And relax. Both of her friends were caught up in ridiculous Ouran host drama, and Kijo was sort of left as the third wheel. After leaving Haruhi's place, she craved something, _anything_ to fill the rest of her afternoon. So, Kijo decided shopping was the best option.

Kijo ventured to a thrifty part of Tokyo that could easily be confused as "run down." But Kijo always loved coming to this part of Tokyo to be alone. Plus, she wouldn't ever need to worry about running into people who might recognize her, a problem that was always present when she was in the popular, more urbanized parts of Tokyo.

After arriving in the part of Tokyo Kijo dubbed "Vintage Outlet", she strolled into her favorite Zen shop-She So Ti-to get a new yoga mat. She needed a more colorful one than the dull blue one her mom thought would be "perfect for a yoga day or something."

_Jeez my mother knows absolutely _nothing _about me._

But just as Kijo walked into She So Ti, her worst nightmares were standing in front of her-two people who would recognize her and would give her hell during her attempt to unravel.

Specifically, two ginger-headed _demons._

Before the Hitachiin twins could turn around, Kijo rushed behind the display of original, expensive vases. She spotted one that was a beautifully woven from bamboo, something that was a rarity in the metropolitan streets of Tokyo.

_This is why I love this shop! ….But how did Hikaru and Kaoru figure out about my quaint little haven?_

Kijo peaked around the vase display to scope out the Hitachiins' whereabouts. It seemed that they had exited the store. Kijo breathed a sigh of relief, stepped from behind the display, and made her way over to the yoga mats to analyze them. A handful of them were bold, bright-colored mats, but Kijo wanted one with a design on it. She saw one that appeared to be waves and another that had a yellow umbrella on it and was a light blue color. But the one that Kijo completely fell in love with was a fiery, royal red mat with two giant gold and black koi fish in the top right corner. The koi fish took up a quarter of the otherwise plain mat and were so realistic looking that Kijo could count each and every scale on each koi fish's body. The mat also was tied into place with silk rope that was a deep brown, café color. Kijo absolutely loved everything about it.

But as she turned around to go make her purchase, two huge pairs of golden eyes staring her down met her own big baby blue eyes.

Kijo Ren'ai yelped in shock and dropped her soon-to-be new yoga mat on the floor along with falling on her butt herself.

"Well, well, well!" Kaoru purred.

"We never expected to find _the _flamboyant, vibrant Hime-san in a place like _this_." Hikaru said with a mocking smirk pasted on his face. "And buying a yoga mat of all things!"

The Hitachiin brothers laughed as Kijo pressed her lips into a tight line and huffed. She then stood, picked up the red yoga mat, and made her way to the cash register to pay for her merchandise without speaking a word to the Hitachiin boys.

"Oooh, the Queen doesn't want to speak to us!" the twins pouted. "It seems to us that the Shadow King has rubbed off on you!"

Kijo continued to not respond.

"Maybe she thinks she's too good for _us_." Hikaru whispered to Kaoru, obviously trying to make sure Kijo heard him. At this, Kaoru let out an absolutely imperious laugh.

"As if!"

Kijo was finally fed up with the twins' mocking. She pivoted around to face the boys and brazenly placed her hands on her hips. She looked the twins straight in their eyes and shouted:

"I refuse to participate in your childish games!" The twins seemed to understand that it was time to shut up and stood quietly behind Kijo as she paid for her fabulous new yoga mat. When she finished, she sighed and motioned the Hitachiins to follow her out of She So Ti.

When they made it outside, Kijo turned to the identical brothers and raised eyebrow, waiting for them to start teasing her again. She didn't have to wait long.

"So, _Hime-san_, why come to a nasty part of Tokyo like this?" the hosts asked in unison. Kijo sighed with exasperation-she was tired of their antics already.

"What do you want?" Kijo asked coldly. She still hadn't forgiven them for the shit they pulled at Hostesses O N L Y! and she would not forgive them until they proved to her that they deserved her forgiveness, let _alone_ her friendship.

"We just came out to this part of Tokyo-" Kaoru began.

"To explore a new place for a bit." Hikaru finished. The two paused, and then spoke together:

"But we never expected to find such a jewel in the outskirts of Tokyo!"

"Well, you can leave me alone now, you peasants." Kijo spoke in her haughty and bothered queen voice. She ran her fingers through her black hair once, but before she could turn to walk away, the twins grabbed her hands and spun her around, so that Hikaru was on her right side and Kaoru was on her left. They held her long and skinny fingers gently in each of their palms, and put on their best "brotherly-love" act.

"Please, Hime-sama, allow my brother and I to entertain you. You see-" Kaoru began to plead, but Hikaru quickly cut him off.

"Kaoru! There is no need to explain ourselves to this haughty woman! We are not her fools-"

"But Hikaru! We've gone to all this trouble! We might as well be rewarded for it…" Kaoru mused.

"I suppose you are right for once, brother."

By this point in time, the Hitachiin twins had managed to press themselves closer and closer to Kijo, until she was squished in between the two taller boys. They both stared her down with their captivating gold eyes.

"What do you say, Hime-sama?" they huskily asked simultaneously. Kijo rolled her eyes.

"I don't think so, dogs." Kijo coldly said. "Now, I will be on my way." Though, Kijo could not seem to break free of the twins' bodies. The boys sighed disappointedly.

"We thought you might say that. We didn't want to resort to this, but…" the twins said darkly. Suddenly, Kijo was blindfolded and cuffed. Kijo's eyes widened beneath her dark blue silk blindfold and she began to scream. The twins laughed and though Kijo could not fully compute what was happening, she heard herself walk even farther away from the noise in the center of Tokyo than she already was, felt herself get shoved into a car with leather seats, and drive away.

It was at the moment when Kijo could no longer estimate where she was that the fear of being alone with the two gingers from hell set in.

_Yeah, I'm screwed._

* * *

><p>Ikasu finally arrived at the Haninozuka estate. Entire units of police officers stood outside its gates and inside it, as the little blonde boy with a major sweet tooth was very sought after, and not just by his fan girls.<p>

Ikasu paid no attention to this however, and strolled straight up to the main gates. Many of the officers gave her looks of pure astonishment because of the sheer audacity she had to simply invite herself in.

"Ma'am," one burly-looking, mustache-clad officer approached with his eyebrows furrowed in displeasure. "I cannot allow you to enter this house. You must have it mistaken for another home. Otherwise, I'll need to ask you your reason for being here."

"Excuse you, I am completely aware of my whereabouts. And my incentive for coming to confer with Mitsukuni-sama is beyond your miniscule capabilities of comprehension." Ikasu snapped back. She turned back to the main gates, pulled one open and walked up to the front door. She knocked on the door hard. A few seconds later, a tall, stoic Mori opened the door. He silently looked down at the black second year with red hair, nodded, and ushered her into the house. Ikasu smiled, turned back to the burly officer to stick her tongue out at him and then continued into the house.

_Ha ha! I always win!_

Ikasu followed Mori through the huge house to the dojo. On the way, she attempted to make conversation with the strong and silent type:

"So Mori, care to enlighten me?"

"About?"

"How do you have a fandom in Ouran if you barely ever speak?"

"It's best to ask Tamaki that question."

"Okay…."

_Yeah that was a little less than successful…_

But soon enough, Mori and Ikasu had arrived to the dojo, where the little blonde Hunny was already getting some practice in. Ikasu watched intently as the martial arts champion of Japan focused intently on his invisible opponent, throwing tactful punches and concentrated kicks. Ikasu had never been so impressed in her life; such a cutesy loli-shota was probably capable of taking down all the officers he had stationed outside his home. Ikasu decided that she was not wrong in coming to the oldest Ouran hosts.

When Hunny finally seemed to be done, he turned to Mori and Ikasu with a big smile.

"Ika-chan, what brings you here?" Hunny asked sweetly. Ikasu smiled back at the adorable shorty.

"Well, I'd like to ask a favor of you." Ikasu admitted quickly. Hunny nodded to Takashi and then looked back at Ikasu.

"Would you like some cake while we chat? We have a LOT to choose from!" Hunny offered with excitement brimming in all his features.

_How could I deny such a loveable face! I'm not really a fan of sweets, but I'll definitely have a piece just because you look so happy, Hunny-senpai!_

"I'd love a piece!" Ikasu replied. "Preferably one with strawberries?"

"Of course!" Hunny grinned and giggled slightly. Ikasu was sure it was the cutest thing she'd ever heard. "Do you mind if Usa-chan and Takashi join us?"

"Not at all, Mitsukuni-senpai." Ikasu nodded with a smile.

"Great!" Hunny replied, "But just call me Hunny-senpai, 'kay?"

Ikasu just nodded this time, and gazed into the big doe-brown eyes of Hunny's. She could understand why girls went gaga over this boy. He was charming and sweet, yet held a very different and quite sexy dangerous edge to him.

_Hopefully he agrees to my favor._

While Hunny and Mori left to prepare the necessary steps for snacking, Ikasu was forced to stand alone in the dojo. She felt more than a little uncomfortable, all alone in such a sacred place to the Haninozukas and the Morinozukas. Ikasu sighed and sat on the ground, trying to make herself comfortable. When Ikasu realized she was no more relaxed than when the boys had first left the dojo, she stood. Then, an idea rushed into her head.

_I don't hear anyone coming…I can just try for a few minutes. Just to get the feel of it._

Ikasu found herself attempting to replicate Hunny's precise punches from when she had first walked in the dojo. She could tell that they weren't nearly as mastered as Hunny's, but it was a start. After about half a minute, Ikasu decided to try a kick. She had been a semi-professional ballerina in her younger years, so the kicks themselves weren't the problem. Though, Ikasu was _not _in any way a master of martial arts, so she could not figure out _what _she was doing wrong, but she knew she wasn't doing _something _right. Hunny's kicks held a certain perfection to them that Ikasu's did not seem to radiate.

"Your form is decent," sounded the amiable blonde. "But you need to work on your power output…and concentration."

Ikasu quickly lowered her leg and turned to face the third years. She hadn't even heard them re-enter the room, nor was she aware that the two were watching her.

"H…How long have you been standing in the doorway?" Ikasu asked sheepishly.

"3 or so minutes." Mori answered in monotone.

"No worries! I can help you, if you'd like! With your martial arts, that is." Hunny offered.

"Actually, that was the favor I wanted to ask of you. I was wondering if you would accept me as your pupil in the martial arts, Mitsukuni-senpai." Ikasu asked as she bowed to her elder and superior.

"Sure!" Hunny agreed. "But you have to promise not to call me 'Mitsukuni-senpai'. Also, you have to hold Usa-chan!" Hunny cheered. Ikasu smiled back and gladly took the adorable stuffed bunny.

"So, when do you want us to start, Ika-chan?" Hunny asked as he watched Ikasu play with Usa's little arms and giggle.

"Um, not to sound pushy Senpai…but _now_ would be great." Ikasu said. Hunny pursed his lips for a few seconds until an epiphany seemingly crossed his mind.

"Sounds perfect! We can work on that kick as soon as we finish eating these snacks!"

* * *

><p>There was an awkward silence between Tamaki and Seiteki, and Seiteki had no idea of how she could ease into the conversation. She did come to see him, so it would be expected that she would have something in mind to say to him. But at the moment, Seiteki was tongue-tied and simply could not put her feelings into words. And boy, did she have a <em>lot <em>of feelings.

_Ugh, I'm such an idiot sometimes. Usually Tamaki is loud and silly, so I guess I was just going to let him start! But why would he have anything to say to me, after I told him I couldn't even look at him anymore!_

As Seiteki battled herself internally, Tamaki sighed, stood, and climbed atop the piano to sit. His body was facing hers, but his head was looking over his shoulder, out the huge window in the music room. His feet rest on the piano bench and his hands were firmly planted beside him. After a few moments, Tamaki swung his head around to face Seiteki.

Seiteki was dressed in a long, amber-orange maxi skirt paired with a plain black blouse and black ballet flats. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and her side bangs were swept over her right eye. She had a very model-esque nature about herself that she was probably not aware of.

"Suou…senpai…I…" Seiteki finally began, thought still partly at a loss of words. "I came here t-to…apologize. I am d-deeply sorry for what I said to you." Seiteki finally forced out in a rush.

"So, it seems that I really _will_ need to start all over." Tamaki sighed and slid off of the piano. Seiteki did not respond to this, but the comment got the gears in her head whirring.

"I-I'm sorry for the interruption. I…will take my leave now." Seiteki mumbled and turned to leave.

"What makes you think you're an interruption?" Tamaki asked, stopping Seiteki in her tracks. The words made her heart warm, but Seiteki didn't let it show. Not for a second.

_Remember what Ojii-kun told you: Don't let him hurt you again._

So, Seiteki chose not to respond and continued out of the door. When she was finally on the other side of the double doors and out of the Suou's vision, Seiteki breathed a sigh of relief and turned to look out the windows that ran alongside the corridor. The day was beautiful and the sky was blue, with only a few wisps of clouds passing through. It made Seiteki feel at peace.

"The clock tower looks lovely from this angle, doesn't it?" Tamaki sounded directly behind her. Seiteki tensed.

_When did he get here?_

"I-I suppose so." Seiteki murmured and stepped away from Tamaki. She turned to him, bowed awkwardly, and started down the hall quickly.

"I forgive you, Seiteki-chan." Tamaki said. At this, Seiteki stiffened, but did not cease walking. She then heard footsteps following her, _Tamaki's _footsteps following her, and Seiteki literally ran out of the Arts Building.

_I'm running…why am I running? This is the man that I said myself would make a fine husband. But…I cannot bring myself to stop running-!_

Seiteki was now running through the rose garden, turning and pivoting, slowly getting deeper and deeper into the maze and realizing slowly that she was utterly lost. Panicked and exhausted, Seiteki ran into a dead end, curled up in fetal position in a corner, and forced herself to breath evenly.

_I'm lost and I have no way of knowing my way back…Which means, my only hope is Suou. So basically, I'm hopeless._

Seiteki inhaled deeply, and then:

"Lord, your faithful servant is here. I know I have not been praying lately, but you have been on my mind throughout all of…_this._ I know you understand what I mean. My heart…it belongs only to you, you know that right? Men of this world are frivolous and greedy, while you…you are clearly above them-you are not of this world. You guide me in the correct direction and have helped me find my way, and you have done these things ever since my wonderful grandparents introduced me to you. Your radiating light is the start of each of my days, and I constantly look forward to the times I can be alone with you, like now. Please Father, if you are upset with me, I will do all I can to re-please you. I will give up more of my free time to be with you, in your holy place if it means your forgiveness. I just…I just need _your_ eternal love." Seiteki whispered somewhat quickly. Instantly, Seiteki could feel the tension ebbing out of every cell in her body. She sprawled herself out on the well-kept grass of the garden and sighed almost blissfully.

_He is with me again…I can feel Him._

Seiteki's eyes fluttered closed and she felt her consciousness drifting away.

Before she could completely fall asleep though, Seiteki saw a flash of blonde hair and lavender eyes. She jolted up onto her feet, wide-awake again. Seiteki could feel her heart raging in her chest. However, Seiteki saw no sign of the tall Ouran host.

_Am I _that _paranoid? No, I'm not crazy! I saw Suou-senpai…but, in that case, where did he…?_

Of course, at that moment, Seiteki's question was answered-the blonde walked in front of the section of the rose maze she was hiding out in. He paused there for a moment, but finally approached Seiteki. As was typical of the Suou, he stood much too close to Seiteki for her own comfort (something he disregarded long ago) and brushed her hair away from her face. Seiteki cringed at the contact, and attempted to distance herself as far away from Tamaki as she could without running into the thorny bushes behind her. Unfortunately, she had just cornered herself and there was not much room to move around in.

_I could try to push past Suou-senpai, but…me, a slender 5'7 girl against an athletic 6'0 man? I'd never win._

Not knowing what else she could do, Seiteki began to pray again. Almost silently her words came, so quiet that even Tamaki could not hear her prayer. When she was done, Seiteki took a deep, soothing breath and looked timidly up at Tamaki. He looked back down at her, his eyes filled with nothing more than compassion.

"Seiteki…" Tamaki breathed as he leaned into her. Seiteki shut her eyes and braced herself.

_Is this what you want for me, my Lord? Then I will accept it with an open mind._

Tamaki placed his hand on Seiteki's head and ruffled loose some of the hairs pulled back into Seiteki's ponytail while he was at it. Seiteki's eyes flew open and she looked up to see a smiling Suou.

"You really are gullible, aren't you?"

Seiteki stayed wide-eyed for only a few seconds more, for her features quickly smushed into one of displeasure.

_Not __**again!**_

"Really, Suou-senpai?" Seiteki huffed. "You really _are _insensitive!" Tamaki had a hearty laugh over this. Then he looked back at her with a more apologetic look.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Tamaki said sheepishly.

"Suou…senpai…?" Seiteki blushed unintentionally. Tamaki's apologetic smile was replaced with a purely blithe one.

"Honestly though, you really shouldn't be so easily fooled!" Tamaki teased.

"It's a rare occurrence, Suou-senpai." Seiteki disputed. Tamaki looked at her again.

"Really? Because you've proven to me that you are guilty three times already."

"Three?" Seiteki repeated. "There was the time in the limo when you tricked me, just now…What's the third time?"

"This-"

Tamaki's lips were really soft. She heard herself gasp as Tamaki quickly leaned in and gave her a peck on the forehead. Seiteki's entire being burned with…she couldn't describe the feeling. But it was a confusing mix of feelings. Seiteki wasn't sure whether she liked it or whether she would prefer to live without them. But just as quickly, Tamaki had started off in the other direction. Seiteki had a rollercoaster of emotions running through her. She could barely think straight. Just as Seiteki looked up at Tamaki, he turned to her to speak:

"I promised I'd make you my wife, and I keep my word."

Seiteki was utterly mortified, as if she hadn't already been dizzied by the Suou's actions and words. Her mind was foggy, and even somewhat irked.

_Is he trying to make me feel like having a heart attack?_

"Tamaki! You are such an impossible prince!" Seiteki shouted. Tamaki turned back to her, with a giant grin on his face.

"You should be more careful how you address me, because it seems that you _want _me to steal your heart!" the flamboyant man exclaimed. Seiteki did not dare take back her daring words and this only made Tamaki smirk wider than he already had been. He strolled back over to her and took her hand gently.

"Suou-senpai, where are we-" Seiteki returned to calling Tamaki by his more formal name.

"Away from here. Perhaps to the Music Room?"

Seiteki simply nodded, giving Tamaki permission to drag her all the way back to Music Room #3. When they finally arrived, Tamaki ushered her into the room like a true gentleman. Then he spun around her and out his hand.

"Shall we dance?" Tamaki offered with a sparkle in his eye. Seiteki looked at him like he was absolutely senseless.

"There is no music, Suou-senpai." Seiteki pointed out.

"What are you talking about _Sei-chan_?" Tamaki looked taken aback. "Do you not hear that lovely piano being played just a ways away? And that mystical violin? Can you not even hear the somber cello and the chirping flutes?"

"Suou-senpai, there is absolutely no music-"

"Loosen up, Sei-chan!" Tamaki exclaimed. "Use your _imagination_."

Seiteki internally shrugged after a moment and let the gears of her mind purr. She imagined being in a lovely couture ball gown that was a soft blue with tiny rhinestones on it. Her hair would be down and fashioned into complicated, intricate braids. She would wear lovely pearl earrings and a beautiful but simple corsage of white roses. Tamaki would wear a sugar white tuxedo and a delicate, silk blue tie to match Seiteki's dress. They were alone, outside under a full moon, in the middle of the rose maze. Seiteki looked at Tamaki-his handsome features mesmerized her.

"Ah, there we are." Tamaki hummed and took Seiteki's hand, twirling her around in a circle and then pulling her close to him to move slowly to the sensual beat their two minds had subconsciously agreed upon. "I see you are lost in your own imagination now."

Seiteki and Tamaki waltzed in the music room, which Seiteki imagined to be the center of the rose garden under the hauntingly lovely full moon.

"Where do you imagine us, Sei-chan?" Tamaki murmured.

"In the center of the rose garden under a full moon." Seiteki crooned. Then she paused for a moment, before she continued. "Don't call me Sei-chan."

"Alright, _Sei-chan._" Tamaki goaded. Seiteki shot him a quick look, but quickly eased back into her imagination. They continued to dance for a while, before Seiteki spoke.

"Where are we in your imagination, Suou-senpai?"

"At a music festival, on a dance floor in the orchestral section of the festival, under a new moon and a starry filled sky."

"What am I wearing?"

"An understated but classy grey sweater dress and black flats. Your hair is up in a high ponytail, as it is now." Tamaki elaborately explained. "And what am I wearing?"

"A perfectly pressed, pristine white tux with a baby blue tie. Polished loafers move perfectly in time with me."

"How lovely," Tamaki sighed as he spun Seiteki around.

After about an hour of dancing, Seiteki checked the time. It was already 4, an hour past when she planned to get home. Seiteki pulled away form Tamaki.

"My apologies Suou-senpai, but I must be making my leave."

"Thank you for the dance." Tamaki bowed. Seiteki curtsied to the man and scurried out of the building. Though it was 4, the sun was still bright in the sky. Seiteki whipped out her phone and called her grandfather.

"Oh, so you're finally done?" her guardian teased. Seiteki laughed at this.

"I wasn't aware you were keeping a tab on me, Ojii-kun!"

"And what was that about Suou offering you a ride home? Whatever happened to that, hmm?"

"Sei-kun, you are so _silly!_ I'll tell you all about it later, that's a promise!"

* * *

><p>"Come on, Ika-chan! I know you can do better than that!" Hunny challenged the second year. With a raging drive to win pounding through her whole being, Ikasu forced herself off of the wooden floor of the dojo once again. It was the umpteenth time that Hunny had managed to get her on the ground. This time it had been a high roundhouse kick to the center of Ikasu's neck. The force behind Hunny's tiny legs was nothing to sneeze at-he had taken Ikasu down multiple times all afternoon with reverse roundhouse sweeps, front kicks to the torso, axe kicks to the shoulders, and-most painful of all-side kicks to the face. Ikasu was sure she would be sore and severely bruised in the morning, but she would never give up.<p>

_Must…win…_

Ikasu charged at Hunny once again, throwing a variety of punches like long fists, cross jabs, hooks, and uppercuts. He dodged every punch she threw at him. Becoming increasingly frustrated, Ikasu growled and decided to switch tactics: she roundhouse kicked at Hunny-when he ducked and attempted to snatch her left calf from under her, Ikasu quickly dropped to the floor and performed a windmill sweep, hoping to knock Hunny off his feet. However, the agile blonde back-flipped out of harms' way. Ikasu bolted up, charged at the boy, and-just as Hunny landed-pushed the last of her strength into bringing down an extra-powerful axe kick on Hunny's shoulder. Not expecting this, Hunny finally was brought to the ground, face first. Ikasu froze.

_I…I did it! I finally-_

While Ikasu had been celebrating, Hunny had flipped back onto his feet, charged at Ikasu and-

"Prepare yourself Ika-chan! Watch my spectacular _Frankensteiner!_" Hunny exclaimed as he wrapped his lithe legs around Ikasu's head, flipped and threw her to the ground. Ikasu hit with a loud groan and a lightning shot of pain through her chest. Hunny stood triumphantly and sighed. Then, he helped Ikasu up.

"You're a natural, Ika-chan!" the small boy praised. "You also have a fiery spirit!"

Ikasu nodded, not being able to force words out.

"You'll get over the pain in a day or two, 'cause I didn't go full-strength on you!" the boy Lolita cheered. Ikasu was appalled.

_He has _more _power than that?_

"Anyways, I'll call your brother to let him know to pick you up! He's in town right now, right?"

Ikasu nodded. She always forgot that Hunny and Mori were very close to Akinori.

"Perfect! I haven't talked to Nori-senpai in ages!" Hunny cheered. "Are you excited to see Nori-senpai, Takashi?"

"Yes." Mori answered simply. Hunny giggled and skipped off to go call Ikasu's older brother with Mori right behind him. When they left, Ikasu sighed and plopped on to the ground, exhaustion and pain surging through her veins.

_I'll probably look hideous in the morning_, Ikasu thought. Just as quickly though, she dismissed the thought. _It is worth it. It will _all_ be worth it when I beat Kyoya in the end! Phase two of my ultimate take-down plan has begun…There are only three more steps left until I completely tear down Kyoya's pride, family, and company. The journey will be long, but the satisfaction will be endless._

Ikasu gently caressed her swelling face and injured body. She sighed but accepted her day's training. She hoped to progress quickly under Hunny-senpai's guidance and gain complete mastery within twenty sessions.

_And after that, you'll need to prepare yourself! You're going to be married to one _dangerous _wife!_

For a moment however, Ikasu wondered if she was slowly turning into a female Kyoya-plotting revenge and planning to ruin lives sounded like the brooding Ootori.

_No! This is self-defense! He made fools of both Noa and myself! I will never forgive that sneaky, demonic snake!_

With this Ikasu stood to stretch. Her muscles were already beginning to become sore and Ikasu winced slightly.

_I wonder what's the deal with Hunny calling Akinori…Was he able to reach him?_

"Ika-chan!" Hunny called from outside. Ikasu quickly left the dojo, making her way to the front yard of the Haninozuka estate. In front of the two third year hosts stood Ikasu's older brother Akinori. He was a very tall man (about 6'2), with a cute smile and lovely chocolate skin. He seemed to have become more lean in his time in America, and his royal purple eyes were brighter than Ikasu remembered.

_He looks like a handsome young man, not like the playful Akinori that left to attend an American university only 4 months ago!_

"Hey little shorty! Whatchu been up to?" Akinori teased. Ikasu laughed and ran up to hug her brother.

"I missed you, Tuna-head!" Ikasu teased back. But truthfully, she was really happy to have her brother back. She missed both of her siblings dearly, and her brother had always been her rock.

"Let's go home, you crazy little thing." Akinori chuckled and pushed his sister in the direction of his European car. He turned back to Mori and Hunny for a moment to tell them goodbye. Mori merely gave a nod, but Hunny demanded a hug.

"Okay, okay Mitskuni-chan. C'mere you adorable maniac!" Akinori held out his arms. Hunny charged at the older man, knocking him down to the ground with his hug. Akinori simply laughed though and squeezed his younger friend tightly. After about half a minute, Hunny finally released Akinori and got up.

"Well, I'm sure Ika is waiting on me." Akinori sighed.

"But we'll see you again right, Nori-senpai?"

"Of course. I'll come visit again before I have to go again, 'kay?" Hunny and Mori nodded. Akinori waved goodbye and walked over to his car to drive Ikasu home.

"I didn't realize how close to them you were…" Ikasu commented after Akinori pulled off.

"You have _no_ idea." Akinori chuckled to himself. Ikasu nodded.

"Though, it is a little bizarre that now I'm becoming close to them as well and you're my older brother."

"Ya know what they say about siblings, Ika-we don't share the same parents for nothin!"

* * *

><p>Kijo was in a room that she did not recognize in any way, and she had no idea where the twins were. She had been dumped onto a gaudy queen bed with orange bedazzled comforters, navy blue silk sheets and deep gold throw pillows more than an hour ago, she was pretty sure. Though she no longer had on her blindfold, her cuffs were still locked tightly in place. She gazed around the room. The walls were painted black, the carpet was black, there were no windows in the room…<p>

_It is almost as if the Hitachiin brothers have made this room for hostages…_

Kijo spotted her blindfold on the ground near the door.

_It must have fallen off in all my struggle._

Kijo sighed and flopped backwards on the bed. There was nothing she could do anyways, so she figured she might as well sleep. But at that moment, the Hitachiin twins entered the room again. Kijo struggled to sit back up again.

The men were now dressed in black tuxes with white ties. They looked formal and sophisticated, a side of the twins that was rare. Their sexy allure drew Kijo's attention.

"Miss Ren'ai, we have brought you something." The twins said mischievously and pulled out a little black, sweetheart cut dress. It seemed like it would reach Kijo's mid-thighs and would have been fairly cute…if there had not been a giant, carnation pink sash tied permanently into a bow on the side along the waist.

"Why the hell would I want to wear _that?_" Kijo demanded. The twins smirked.

"If you do, we'll take your hand cuffs off." Kaoru explained.

"Plus you'll look super sexy." Hikaru added with a grin. Kijo pondered this and finally agreed.

"Excellent. You have 5 minutes." The boys said in unison as they unlocked her cuffs and picked her shoes out-a pair of classic, black patent leather pair of Louis Vuitton pumps. And with that, they exited the room. Kijo sighed and began to undress and re-dress. As she slid the dress on, she could feel the dress was made of silk and perhaps a bit of nylon. By the time her 5 minutes were up, Kijo looked as if she could have stepped straight out of a Cosmopolitan magazine. However, she certainly did _not _feel that way.

_There is something fishy about this entire situation. I guess I'll find out soon enough._

The Hitachiin twins barged in again to see Kijo brushing her hair out a little bit. Once she had finished, she turned to them with a queenly spark in her eyes.

"We may go." Kijo announced and the twins escorted her through the halls of the mansion, seemingly the Hitachiin mansion.

Kijo pretended not to pay attention to the halls and corridors the twins lead her down, but if she needed to make a quick escape, she needed to be able navigate efficiently.

When the three finally ceased walking, they were before a large, arced door. Kijo was afraid to enter.

"Ready, Miss Hime?" Hikaru asked. Kijo nodded confidently, despite her true feelings.

"Wonderful." Kaoru purred and swung open the giant door.

In the middle of the room sat Kyoya with a navy blue tux paired with a carnation pink tie on, no glasses, and an amused smirk playing on his lips. Noa stood behind him with a jalapeño red, Ponte V-front sheath dress on. Her hair was pulled into a high, stylish bun and she had her faithful little black notebook in hand. Noa was also the first to speak:

"Wow Mister Ootori-you managed to pick out a dress more hideous for Kijo than the one you picked out for me."

"Are you questioning my style preferences, Miss Konusho?"

"Not at all sir.'

"Good." Kyoya said and turned to Kijo. She was in complete shock of the scene before her.

_What the fu-_

"Kyoya-kun! What is the meaning of all this?" Kijo shouted. The Hitachiin brothers pushed the queenly hostess inside and shut the doors, almost as if to seal Kijo's fate.

"You're going to be playing a game, Miss Ren'ai." The ginger twins answered in unison. "The prizes are _you_ and-"

"Myself." Kyoya finished the twins' sentence.

"What the hell does _that _mean?" Kijo asked impatiently.

"It means that if _you_ win our little game, I will do exactly one favor for you. Any favor of your choosing." Kijo's eyebrows flew up-she knew immediately what she wanted.

"Fall in love with Ikasu!" Kijo blurted. Kyoya raised an eyebrow, but did not wipe the smirk off his features.

"Fine. But if _I_ win our game, you have to do exactly one favor for me." Kyoya said. "And I want you to be humiliated every day for one week."

"Why would you want that Kyoya?" Kijo asked, a little bit hurt by the request.

"Because, when we were children and you had migraines every day, you forced me to do your bidding for a week, an agonizing, humiliating week. And I want revenge."

"You are _still_ worked up over that? I've apologized to you about a million times! I thought we had moved past that childish time-"

"I always hold a grudge, Miss Ren'ai." Kyoya stated simply.

"Fine! I won't lose to you no matter the game because _I_ am a queen!" Kijo announced, crossing her arms over her chest. "So, what game are we going to play?"

"We, my dear Ki-hime, are going to play a _lying game._"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** WOW! It's been a long time, hasn't it? Well, I'm backkk! I'd never leave you guys! I hope you all remember what happened last time around (if not, I suggest you go back and read what happened in the last chapter), and BOY does this chapter just PILE ON THE DRAMA. I can't believe how much I missed writing this story, but now I don't have to miss it anymore! Okay, enough with my babbling, on with the story!

**DISCLAIMER: **I (sadly) do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters, plot, etc. I DO own my OCs, and I am quite proud of that fact! Since, that _formality _is done, GODSPEEEDDDDD~!

**CHAPTER 11: The Queen and Her Peasants-Engage****!**

Akinori was warmly greeted with champagne and peaches (his favorite fruit) when he and Ikasu arrived back at the Gokoro estate. Their parents celebrated, drank with their oldest child, and discussed his schoolwork and studies-which of course dealt with engineering, mechanics, and business. Ikasu was always mesmerized with how intelligent her brother was-he almost never needed to study because he just understood all sorts of different knowledge as soon as they were taught to him. Ikasu always had to work so hard when she studied, and Hideki, Ikasu's older sister, was one of those people who understood the concepts well enough and performed amazingly on tests, even if she couldn't apply the knowledge well. Ikasu sighed but continued to listen to her brother's life in America:

"I really enjoy Stanford, and it is more challenging than I'm used to-regardless, I am still receiving straight A's." Akinori paused and chuckled a bit to himself: "Although, my English professor loves to give me hell. She is my hardest teacher by far."

"Well, I'm glad you are enjoying your American life, honey!"

"Yeah Onii-kun! It sounds like it's a great life! I can't _wait _to join you and Hideki!"

"Ah, ah-Hideki wants to go to an all-girl's university, probably in New York" Akinori reminded Ikasu. Ikasu nodded again in remembrance.

"Whatever! I just can't wait to go to school in America with you and-"

Ikasu froze.

_"You will marry my son after high school."_

As Ikasu remembered the words, her face darkened, she slowly stood, and then strode off powerfully to her room. Hiyori and Jinta looked mildly worried, but saw Ikasu get upset often and learned to allow her the space she needed to get over it. Akinori, however, was not used to seeing his sister go nuts. He followed her to her room after excusing himself from his parents. When he peaked through the door, he saw several giant business manuals and medicinal journals open and scattered on the ground. Ikasu was standing over them though, throwing punches and kicks that resembled Hunny and Mori's unique style of fighting. Akinori pushed the door open wider and his little sister stopped what she was doing to turn to him.

"What's up kiddo?"

"Nothing much Onii! Why do you ask?"

"Well, you have a bunch of medical journals open-" Akinori commented as he strolled over and picked up a couple of the journals-they were all published and written by the Ootori family. "You've never really liked medicine. Plus, these are _all_ written by the same family. What else is that you aren't hunched over them-you're throwing some intense Haninozuka moves. So, why don't you really tell me what's going on?" Akinori smirked. Ikasu couldn't help but grin back.

"It's good to know your observation skills didn't dull down in America." Ikasu chuckled and then sighed heavily. "It's about Kyoya Ootori."

"You mean the cold, mean-ish third born of the Ootori's? The one who is apart of the Host Club with Hunny and Mori?"

"Yeah, that's him…" Ikasu mumbled.

"Well, what about 'im?"

"Well…I'm engaged to him."

Akinori stared for a few moments before he found his words.

"Uh….WHAT?"

"It's an arranged union on Mom and-I mean, Hiyori and Jinta's parts. For the profit of both of the damn _companies_."

"Wow, that is really inconsiderate of them. Usually they're not like that…"

"Oh, but it gets worse-he played with my emotions for about two months before he admitted that it was _all_ for this stupid business deal of his. Even went so far as to kiss me before he told me. Now, I will be getting married as soon as I finish high school-so I won't be _able _to attend school in America like you and Hideki. And you know me-I don't play the game to lose. I get revenge."

"I know Ika, I know." Akinori sighed, trying to take in all the information at once. "Well, I say go for it. But…what did you have in mind?"

"Simple. I'm going to marry him and unravel his pride, family, and company from the inside out." Ikasu said with a terribly evil smile. Akinori even was a bit frightened.

"And how do you expect to do that?"

"Oh brother, I can't tell that to even _you._ Don't worry though-in a couple years, you will see the damage I've done quite clearly."

* * *

><p>"So, I suspect it went well?" Aigyou asked Seiteki as soon as she came through the door after talking to Tamaki for the afternoon.<p>

"Yes, very well." Seiteki answered pleasantly. She would forever fondly remember their "night under the stars". However, now it was time to run some errands. Seiteki quickly made her way up to her room, grabbed a pen and notepad, and began scribbling down things to fetch. As she made her way back downstairs, her grandparents caught sight of her.

"Where are you headed now, Sei-chan?" Aigyou asked of her. Seiteki respectively bowed to the woman.

"Off to run some errands and fetch some hygienic products, ma'am."

Aigyou and Tansei nodded before allowing her leave. Seiteki bowed respectfully once more to both of her elders and scurried back outside into the beautiful early summer's evening. The sun was halfway set and the glowing rays of the sun were warm on her face and legs, reflecting perfectly the amber orange of her skirt.

Seiteki trekked to the end of her street, glanced at her list of items to purchase while out, and made her way to her first destination: the fabric store.

* * *

><p>Seiteki couldn't choose the <em>perfect <em>shade of blue-grey from the wonderfully cozy cotton selection in the fabric store. Darker could either suggest moody/unpleasant or mysterious and sexy. She _definitely _wanted to go for the latter. Finally, Seiteki chose the lighter of the two blue-greys and picked out a set of individual jewels that shined a bright blue in the light.

_This will be perfect-and once I'm done, my "couture day" for Hostesses O N L Y! will be complete!_

Seiteki made her way to the register and paid. As she was making her way out of the store, a petite ginger woman that resembled two ginger twins Seiteki would never mistake. Her hair was much longer and her eyes a duller gold, but attractive nonetheless. Seiteki shuffled over to the women, something bolder than what she normally partook in, and bowed to the woman. The ginger beauty looked utterly baffled.

"It is a pleasure, Mrs. Hitachiin." Seiteki greeted, being a polite and formal as possible.

"How do you know my name, girl?"

"You are the mother of the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru-I am a very close friend of theirs."

"…What's your name, girl?"

"I am Ai, Seiteki."

The Hitachiin woman's face lit up when she realized she talking to a beloved Ai and the woman's attitude became much less formal instantly.

"Ahh, Aigyou's granddaughter? Well, it is indeed a pleasure, Miss Ai. What brings you to a fabric store?"

"Oh, I need to design and create a costume, so I was just getting the materials to do-"

"Does this costume happen to be a dress?"

"Yes indeed! It is supposed to be couture-esque, but I'm not sure if mine will be too casual…"

"Allow me to make it for you?"

"That is too kind, Mrs. Hitachiin-!"

"No, no, I _insist!_"

"Please, Mrs. Hitachiin-"

"I don't take no for an answer! You will return to my house with me and we may begin the designing."

Seiteki sighed.

_No way I'm getting out of this one…might as well go with her._

"Okay, Mrs. Hitachiin-you win. I would be happy to accept your help with my dress."

"Excellent. Let us make good time, then-"

And with that, Seiteki was pulled into a limo and on her way to the Hitachiin mansion.

* * *

><p>"So basically, we have to come up with rumors and whomever's rumor gets the respective club more clients or decreases the number of clients in the other club wins the game?" Kijo regurgitated. Noa nodded as Kyoya laid his head against the wall behind him. "And for how long?"<p>

"Two weeks." Kyoya immediately answered. Kijo thought about it for a couple more moments and then:

"How will we keep track?" Kyoya sighed.

"You will send one girl over to log how many customers I have, and I will do the same."

"Who are you choosing?" Kijo asked immediately. Kyoya rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to _tell _you. You'll just have to wait until tomorrow."

"And when does it start?"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"Sounds marvelous." Kijo sighed theatrically and began to make her leave, but was stopped:

"Wait."

Kijo turned back around at the sound of Noa's voice.

"Yes, my sweet?"

"Will you beat him to a pulp, please?"

Kijo laughed a bit at the odd situation.

"Well Noa, I _do _always keep my word, don't I?" Kijo said with a suggestive wink.

Kijo began to make her leave once more, but this time she stopped herself and turned back to Kyoya and his assistant.

_Just to…drive the point home, as it were._

She then slowly sauntered over to Kyoya, looking him dead in the eyes. Bending over slightly in front of the Ootori, she whispered contemptuously to him:

"When you lose Kyoya, I cannot _wait_ to see you try to fall all over the girl you broke so badly-the one girl who could understand your family situation so well and teach _you_ how to overcome it."

Kyoya smirked wide and whispered back to Kijo. Kijo's eyes widened in disbelief and she quickly made her way back to the double doors. Once there, she rapped on the wood hard.

The Hitachiin brothers had been waiting outside, listening in on the entire game that was to begin soon. Kijo made her way out of the room, but turned to look at Kyoya and Noa one more time.

"The best of luck, Ki-hime." Kyoya smiled.

"You too, Kyo-ouji." Kijo shot back with a conniving grin.

And with that the doors slammed shut. Kijo turned to the evil ginger twins.

"Why is he doing all this?"

"What do you mean?" the boys asked in unison as they began to show her out. Kijo sighed and followed them.

"I'd suspect that _you_ idiots would think up a game like this, and that _you_ idiots would be the ones to play. Not Kyoya. So what's in it for him? That bullshit he gave about it being revenge for the Ki-hime thing was just that-complete bull." Kijo said.

"I think he wants to-" Hikaru began but Kaoru quickly shut him up. Kijo raised an eyebrow and huffed.

"Fine. I don't need some peasants' lowly gossip-a queen has her way of finding information."

At this, the twins snickered and turned around. Kijo was not expecting this and she ran straight into the tall, lanky men. With a groan, she upturned her eyes and glared hard at them.

"Are you freaking stupid?" Kijo scoffed. The twins' plastered smirks quickly turned to frowns and they got malicious miens in their eyes. Even though she wouldn't show it through her cold, queenly manner, it frightened Kijo a little.

"You are one disrespectful Queen." Hikaru stated meanly.

"Maybe it's time for a _coup._" Kaoru growled out. Kijo flinched a little at the noise and realized then that the twins had moved much closer to her, and trapped her between them.

"Ha ha. Funny. Now move, you obnoxious bozos." Kijo spat.

"You know, we didn't appreciate your punching us in the noses. Or your senseless, impulsive yelling and insulting." The gingers hissed. Kijo was about to yell some more at them, but she felt Kaoru press up against her back. She tried to move away, but before she could take even half a step, she ran into Hikaru.

"Back off."

"I don't think I will-I want to see the Queen feel fear." Hikaru murmured evilly.

"Me too then!" Kaoru added. Kijo felt her muscles tighten and her heart race.

"Y-You wouldn't dare." Kijo shot weakly. The twins stronger bodies pressed hard against Kijo's petite one and she suddenly couldn't breathe and her limbs were intertwined with Hikaru's and Kaoru's arms were grasping her waist firmly and it was then that Kijo began to realize she could barely move, which did nothing to help her building anxiety. The proximity was making her more than slightly uncomfortable-especially because she was not very fond of the Hitachiin brothers. Kijo wiggled and squirmed, attempting in vain to free herself, while the twins spoke to each other in their host-like tones:

"Hikaru, brother, what a mess we've gotten ourselves into-!"

"Oh Kaoru, I know! But-! Perhaps there is a way we may redeem the situation-"

"How, brother?"

"Let's make a _show_ out of it."

At these words, Kijo gulped.

_I hope they are not entertaining the idea of doing anything of_ that _nature_ _with me! Oh crap-! If they are, I'm screwed!_

But just as she dreaded, Kaoru leaned in and nipped her ear. Kijo let out a squeak and fought the two with all her might. As she struggled, Hikaru managed to suckle on her neck and Kaoru managed to run his tongue lightly along Kijo's jawline, all of it starting a fire across Kijo's cheeks. Finally though, Kijo broke free of Kaoru by pushing all of her weight into Hikaru, and swiveled away from the men. The gears in her mind were turning spastically-Kijo was so panicked that she simply ran off into the depths of the mansion, in fear of what the Hitachiins had planned next.

_Oh my god, they are all crazy!_

Kijo continued to run and run, though she had no idea where she was going. It felt like she was running for endless hours through the black-carpeted halls of the Hitachiin home. Finally, she reached a moderate flight of stairs that led up to a white door. Believing that she was home free, Kijo sprinted to the top of the stairs and threw the door open. She was flooded with what seemed like a heavenly light. Kijo slowly stepped through the door and took a deep, soothing breath.

At which point she ran into Seiteki and Ikasu.

* * *

><p>"Kijo? What are you doing here?" Ikasu asked with much confusion.<p>

"Me? What are _you_ doing here?"

"Seiteki called me over because she didn't want to be alone in the Hitachiin estate with the twins and their mom." Ikasu rapidly and concisely explained. "And you?"

"The evil gingers _kidnapped me_ this morning! I've been in their pimped out prison cell for a while in this disgusting dress talking to the Evil Lord himself."

"Kyoya is down there?" Seiteki asked immediately. Ikasu's face twisted into one of displeasure.

"Don't even say that _asshole's _name around me." Ikasu huffed.

_I want _nothing _to do with that bastard! Not until I ruin his life, of course._

"God forbid, what were you discussing?" Seiteki asked. Kijo sighed.

"It was some stupid lying game they want me to play. But after nearly being raped by the twins, I think I'm going to have to decline the offer."

"They almost did _WHAT?_" Ikasu shouted. Kijo shivered.

"Later. When we're not in the devil's spawns' home." Kijo insisted.

"You should be much more wary of how you speak about us in our own abode, Hime-san." The twins suddenly said from behind Kijo. All three girls jumped a little as the twins climbed to the top stair. When they saw Ikasu and Seiteki, they seemed surprised to find the other two hostesses standing in their house. The two boys shrugged and latched onto the tiny Ren'ai once again. Ikasu quickly moved around to the twins and delivered quick, brutal sidekicks to their laterals. The boys groaned and doubled over, loosening their grip on Kijo, at which point she bolted out to the backyard. Seiteki, however, was frozen in place. Ikasu eyed the religious first year oddly.

_What's up with you Seiteki?_

Ikasu shrugged and followed Kijo outside. Seiteki, after shaking out of her daze, was about to follow her fellow hostesses out when Mrs. Hitachiin returned with her classy grey sweater dress with tiny blue jewels around the collar and hems. Half of the collar folded over and had a giant button on it, which was also surrounded in blue jewels. It was a stunning dress.

"Miss Ai, you _must-_oh, hello boys!" Mrs. Hitachiin smiled.

"Hey Ma." The twins groaned in unison. As twins' mother strode by them, Hikaru and Kaoru gave her a stiff if not somewhat cold shoulder as she moved towards Seiteki.

"Anyways, you've _got _to try this on now, Seiteki dear!"

"Of course, Mrs. Hitachiin. Let's make our way to your tailoring room, shall we?"

Mrs. Hitachiin nodded enthusiastically and dragged Seiteki up the stairs to her tailoring room as quickly as she could go. Once out of earshot, the twins snickered, plotting, and followed Ikasu and Kijo outside.

* * *

><p>Seiteki found herself in the classy grey sweater dress paired with a pearl necklace, blue studs, and matte grey eye shadow after about half an hour. She was staring at her long, thin, model-esque body in the full body mirror that was erected in the center of Mrs. Hitachiin's tailoring room. Her hair was pushed into a side ponytail that lay on her shoulder, giving her an elegant feel. The dark blue peep-toe mules Seiteki wore along with her little black shawl contributed to the same look.<p>

_I don't think I've ever looked so gorgeous. This woman can work some serious magic._

"Wow. This is a bit overwhelming." Seiteki murmured. Mrs. Hitachiin outright laughed.

"You and the dress were meant to be-it wouldn't surprise me if you were the muse for this particular piece"

"Who's muse would I be, Mrs. Hitachiin?"

"The fates, of course."

Seiteki smiled-Hikaru and Kaoru never talked about how wonderful their mother was, and she was beginning to wonder why.

"Well, shall we go show your friends?" Mrs. Hitachiin proposed. Seiteki nodded-Kijo and Ikasu would get a kick out of this!

_I should pay her for doing this all for me…I mean, this _is _what she does for a living._

"Mrs. Hitachiin, allow me to pay you." Seiteki bowed and reached for her wallet. Mrs. Hitachiin slapped Seiteki's hand away from her purse.

"Nonsense, Miss Ai! I could never accept money from Aigyou's granddaughter!"

"No, please, I insist-"

"Nope! I won't accept it!" Mrs. Hitachiin declared. "Now, come along, we don't want to keep your friends waiting, hm?"

Seiteki sighed in resignation. Mrs. Hitachiin's resolve did not cease to amaze her. In fact, Mrs. Hitachiin resembled her sons quite closely.

On their way down to the backyard, Seiteki's mind began to wander. She remembered when Kijo had run up from the basement of the Hitachiin mansion, and her explanation of how she had gotten there:

_"The evil gingers kidnapped me this morning!"_

_I suppose its plausible. But why would they do that? I remember she mentioned something about a lying game with Kyoya, but then what was all the touchy feely-ness on the twins' parts? They were all over her! I mean, more power to them, but they swore to Tamaki that they'd take me away from him. So what are they trying to pull now? What ulterior motives could they have?_

Seiteki sighed. She found herself wishing more and more lately that she possessed Ikasu's powers of deduction.

Seiteki was pulled back into reality when she heard Mrs. Hitachiin pulling the sliding door open before her. Outside, Ikasu and Kijo were laying beside the massive pool that took up half of the entire backyard, while twins were a little ways away from them-looking dead at Kijo for a few moments before whispering and so on and so on. However, when Seiteki stepped outside, all eyes turned instantly to her. Seiteki didn't mind Ikasu and Kijo, but the devilish stares from the Hitachiin brothers made her more than slightly uncomfortable. Seiteki stood awkwardly in the doorway next to Mrs. Hitachiin. Ikasu was the first to call out.

"Seiteki, you look _exquisite!_"

"By which she means _fine as hell!_" Kijo added on. "Why you refuse to be a model is _beyond me._"

"You guys are really too much." Seiteki murmured abashedly, her cheeks flushing a slight pink, though she was sure no one saw her blush because even the late evening sun was setting.

Though Seiteki did not turn to look at them, she could tell the Hitachiin brothers' eyes were glued to her and they were standing completely still. Then, in a moment, they were in front of her. Seiteki automatically stepped back a bit. The boys examined her from head to toe, and, after a moment's pause, finally spoke.

"Excellent work Ma." Hikaru commented.

"Yeah, you've _really_ outdone yourself." Kaoru added. Mrs. Hitachiin smiled at her boys and nodded.

"Thank you, Hikaru! I think I've honestly outdone myself as well! Miss Ai is just such a perfect model." Mrs. Hitachiin said to Kaoru, obviously calling him the wrong name.

"Stop messing around, Ma. We already know you do that because you like to play your weird games." Kaoru said as he rolled his eyes. Mrs. Hitachiin snickered.

"I can't help myself, Kaoru! Your reaction is always _priceless._"

Seiteki took this time to quickly walk over to Kijo and Ikasu. She was extremely confused-the twins had not assaulted her or made any inappropriate comments. Seiteki was relieved, but dumbfounded nonetheless.

"Up close you look even better." Kijo said immediately. Ikasu nodded in agreement.

"Thanks." Seiteki smiled. "I should probably change out of it before something happens though. I plan to wear it on the couture day at Hostesses O N L Y!"

"Oh, I almost forgot! I'll have to go fetch something on the double!" Ikasu exclaimed and bolted up. Kijo stood.

"Me too then, I guess. I'll tell you more about my day in hell with the devil twins on Monday."

With a nod, Seiteki made her way back into the house with Mrs. Hitachiin to remove and carefully pack her new dress.

* * *

><p>Noa was exhausted when she finally got back home. She flopped onto her bed in an attempt to take a nap, but her boss would not allow it. Kyoya forced Noa to do paper work and accounting, among other things that Noa did not want to do. Finally, gave her one final task before he would "cease to occupy her".<p>

"Report in with Hikaru and Kaoru. Ask them how their endeavor is going." Kyoya ordered and retreated to his room. Noa groaned internally-the last thing she wanted to do was talk to the manipulative, bat-shit insane Hitachiin twins. But, because she worked for Kyoya, she had no other choice. She dialed Hikaru's number and only had to wait a couple seconds before:

"Do you want me to put you on speakerphone so Kaoru can talk too?" Hikaru asked, understanding immediately the reason for the call.

"Yes Hikaru."

After a couple of moments, Noa could hear the twins talking amongst themselves before Kaoru greeted Noa. Noa greeted, rushing somewhat through the formalities before getting right to the point of the conversation:

"How's it going over there? You know, with Kijo?"

"Fine. She seemed quite responsive mostly. I don't think she'll be playing Kyoya's little 'game'." Kaoru chuckled slightly.

"Little does she know, she's _already _playing." Hikaru added with an obvious smirk in his voice. Noa nodded and took down a couple notes.

"Uh huh…and has she made any moves on you guys?"

"No-but like we said-" Kaoru started.

"She is responsive, even if a bit reluctant." Hikaru finished, and the two chuckled a bit at some memory. Noa wrote all of it down. She knew what Kyoya would ask her to dissect the conversation bit by bit.

Noa breathed. She thought Kyoya would be satisfied with what she had thus far. But she had her own question she wanted to ask Hikaru and Kaoru. Closing her notebook and instinctively lowering her voice just a tad, Noa asked the boys:

"Why are you guys doing this? And why Kijo?"

The Hitachiins were silent for a moment. And then, they answered Noa in a way she hadn't expected.

"The Queen needs her peasants as much as…" Hikaru began but stopped hesitantly. Kaoru picked up where he left off.

"As much as the peasants need their Queen."

"Hm." Noa answered, mentally filing this comment away. "What happened to Seiteki though?"

"What you need to understand Noa is that _everything _is a game to us." Kaoru replied. "Once Seiteki proved to no longer be a fun game, we got bored."

"And what classified her as 'a fun game'?" Noa asked with a bit of spite on her tongue.

"Easy. The fact that she wanted Tamaki." Hikaru said. "Oh, and because she flusters so easily around men."

Noa didn't think she could stand this conversation any longer. She gave the boys a curt goodbye and took her notes to Kyoya.

Kyoya let her in to his room and, as Noa predicted, wanted her to tell him no only everything that the boys had said, but also every noise they made or did not make. After an hour of the boredom that ensued between Kyoya and Noa, Noa stood to leave. Kyoya stopped her though.

"Miss Konusho, you do know why I'm doing this, right?"

"Because you like to study other people's psyches from the inside out." Noa responded robotically. He told her why he wanted to do this whole elaborate scheme when he made her put on the terribly ugly dress-all she did was recite it perfectly back to him.

"I wanted to hear your opinion, not what I told you earlier."

"Really? You want to hear my opinion for once?" Noa turned to her boss with a bit of attitude in her tone. He pushed his glasses up.

"That _is _what I said." Kyoya retorted.

"I won't get fired though?"

"No, I won't fire you, just tell me."

"Okay then-I think you're doing this because you like to ruin people's lives, and because you get a sick pleasure in making people feel inferior and out of control." Noa remarked to start with, and then continued. "I also think that you need an outlet for your frustration, due to Ikasu's plotting against you." Kyoya seemed to stir at the last comment and his demeanor evolved into one of spite and vengeance.

"Right. That is all, Miss Konusho. You may go."

Noa gazed at Kyoya for a couple more seconds before turning and heading to her own room. There, she flopped on the bed and quickly went to sleep, not giving any of Kyoya's _nonsense_ another thought._  
><em>

* * *

><p>The next morning, Seiteki decided she would go to Tamaki's house to invite him out for breakfast. Seiteki wasn't sure why, but she felt particularly friendly and thought that it would be a good way to advance their friendship.<p>

So around 9:45 in the morning, Seiteki found herself in her limo outside of the Suou estate.

However, she was totally chickening out.

_Oh I can't do this, why did I think this was a good idea? He'll totally think I'm making a move on him and ugh-all will fall to crap again! I mean, c'mon, this is _Tamaki-senpai _I'm talking about! Good Lord, please help me!_

Still, Seiteki groaned.

"Damnit, you can do this Seiteki!" Seiteki shouted courageously. "Just ask! It's not a big deal. Okay, 1…2…thre-"

"Seiteki-chan?" a voice said from outside. Seiteki froze like a deer in headlights. Her voice came out in a squeak.

"Y-Yes?"

Seiteki's chauffeur rolled the window down in the backseat to reveal Tamaki standing before her, the morning rays of sunshine gleaming off of his blonde hair and making his lavender eyes seem brighter. His head was cocked to the side and he looked more than a little confused.

"Why are you parked outside my house?" Tamaki asked directly. Seiteki gulped a bit and lowered her head as a vermillion blush marched across her face.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to get breakfast with me." Seiteki answered quickly, only just above a whisper. "But, you seem to be busy, so I guess I'll just be on my way." The window began to roll up, but did not roll up completely before Tamaki swung the door open and scooted in next to Seiteki. Seiteki was not comfortable to Tamaki's nearness anymore, so she scooched all the way over to the other window. Tamaki turned to her, sighed, and spoke:

"I hope you don't plan to treat me like this all throughout breakfast. If so, then I will be on my way."

Seiteki was slightly taken aback-he was being quite forward today. Never the less, Seiteki cleared her throat.

"No, Suou-senpai. I invited you for a reason-so we could mend our relationship. I dunno, I just feel bad for all I said to you, and I sort of miss-" Seiteki caught herself. At some point she had turned her head to look at Tamaki and everything in her demeanor had relaxed. Seiteki cleared her throat again. "-you. I sort of miss you." She repeated.

_What am I _saying?_ Am I _trying _to come on to him? Grr, this is beyond frustrating!_

"Oh. Well, I guess I felt the same way." Tamaki mumbled, something very out of character for him. Seiteki re-focused her attention on him-he held his head slightly down, was twiddling his thumbs, and-if Seiteki's eyes were not mistaken-was blushing slightly around the neck area. Something in Seiteki stirred at this sight and she felt the pressing need to get the handsome Suou to raise his head. She had an idea, but it was a bit too…forward for her tastes.

_Should I? Then he'd _really _think I would be flirting. But, he always tried to comfort me in my times of need, when he wasn't being an idiot-it's the least I can do for him! And…I guess I can consider it payback for all the times he messed with me!_

Seiteki slowly scooched over to Tamaki and was careful not to draw his attention to her before she got close to him. Once she decided she was close enough, she gently placed her long fingers on each of Tamaki's cheeks, raised his head, and turned it towards her. Then, with a shy smile, Seiteki gave Tamaki a butterfly kiss on his left cheek and moved to give a butterfly kiss on his other cheek. She could feel his steady, warm breath on her face and sighed contently as she moved away from him. Seiteki opened her eyes and gazed right into Tamaki's astonished ones.

"Raise your head, Tamaki-senpai."

Tamaki sucked in a breath as his first name rolled off of Seiteki's tongue.

"You are too precious!" Tamaki exclaimed and embraced her with a playful but appreciative and loving smile.

"C'mon Suou-senpai!" Seiteki giggled a bit, but returned to using his more formal title. "Let's just go to breakfast."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Ikasu decided she had done all she could do. Hunny told her that there were no more moves to be learned, just that she needed to practice her newly acquired skills. Ikasu had read every medical journal produced by the Ootori family and read every manual of use on machines and technologies that KOIGOKORO ELECTRONICS had sold to any and every Ootori-run hospital. Ikasu had also taken quite a chunk of a day to familiarize herself with the laws of Japan and the inner workings of a good business. For the past 3 days, Ikasu did nothing but learn everything she'd need to know to take down the Ootori empire-the laws, the business, the economy, the technology, and finally the family itself. Ikasu did relentless research on the powerful family. Now all that was left to do was to make Kyoya paranoid (as he rightfully should be) and wait. Wait until the day she was wedded to Kyoya Ootori and <em>truly <em>begin her plan of destruction. It would be a wonderful time, seemingly impossible and endless at times, but Ikasu would find a way, as she always did.

_Ohhh, Kyoya. You picked the wrong woman to chose as a wife. I will shame you, send you to hell, and then meet you there to torment you a little longer._

Ikasu giggled vindictively to herself, and then went to go play kick the can with her older brother.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kijo decided that the universe was against her. Her mom was yelling <em>something <em>at her, so her head was already beginning to ache. Not to mention that all her _brain _ached from all that happened when the Hitachiin _devils _kidnapped her.

_Those peasants need to understand that they are beneath me!_ Kijo thought as she walked right past her banshee of a mother down to the kitchen for breakfast. _I don't care how amazing or clever or handsome or _whatever _they believe themselves to be_-_no one messes with a queen and gets away with it._

Kijo poured herself a bowl a cereal while she continued to talk to herself in her head:

_The peasants will pay the price. I swear it. Whether with words, with worship, or with their bodies._

Kijo smiled at the thought of the Hitachiins bowed before her in humiliation and remorse. Of course, that was _before_ her mind, on its own accord, produced an image she had _not _been thinking of-the twins' toned bodies laying before her, covered in sweat (Kijo imagined it was after a long day's repentance), each with a noticeable erection, and at her mercy. Kijo couldn't help but blush and stuffed her face with cereal in an effort to rid the image from her mind. But the image held for a couple minutes before finally disappearing.

_Why did that…absolutely _sordid _image of the twins come to mind? They are my enemies, my rivals-!_

Kijo was bombarded with another suggestive image of the twins and herself-her in an outfit that would suggest she were an assassin (a black leather suit and high knee boots), and the twins in casual attire except for shiny black loafers. Each twin would have a gun pressed against her, though Hikaru's would be lifting her shirt slightly and Kaoru's would be in between her breasts. Kijo would be blindfolded and slightly panicked and-

_WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH ME RIGHT-_

The twins undressing Kijo-

_Oh my gosh, stop it imagination! Stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it-_

The twins' hands exploring Kijo-

_I fucking _**hate** _them!_

Kijo suddenly remembered something Seiteki told her a long time ago, when the girls were 9, and Kijo had declared she hated Seiteki. Seiteki sighed and simply told her:

_"Hate and love are practically the same things-they both stem from passion."_

Kijo took a deep breath and forced her thoughts to slow down so she could focus on the biggest thought in her mind:

_Am I beginning to…fall in…love with…Hikaru and Kaoru?_

Kijo didn't think she had the what she did know was that she and the twins were engaged in something. Whether that something was ruinous or advantageous, Kijo could only say for sure that it would be interesting for everyone.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **THE UPDATE IS HERE! THE UPDATE IS HERE! Yes, I am back (again) and KICKIN! This chapter is really exciting and I LOVEDDD writing it! It is written differently than I usually write-instead of breaking all the stories up into little chunks and randomly going through them, I organized it so that it's one girl's story from start to finish, the next girl's story from start to finish, etc etc. Tell me what you think of it! Other than that, prepare yourselves-SHIT JUST GOT F'N REAL.

**DISCALIMER:** Yadda yadda yadda I don't own Ouran... yadda yadda yadda I only own my own plot... yadda yadda yadda PLAGIARISM IS BAD. now, GODSPEED~!

**CHAPTER 12: The Queen Wages War Against Her Peasants****!**

"How can you not like French toast, Sei-chan?" Tamaki whined. Seiteki rolled her eyes at him. They were sitting across from each other in a booth in a cute little restaurant each about to order. Seiteki was wearing a dark blue cardigan with a salmon tank top and light wash blue jeans, while Tamaki wore looser, darker jeans and a golden-y button up.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that before you to actually listen?" she sighed. Seiteki turned to the waiter, who had been staring unabashedly at her since he arrived at the table. "I'll just have scrambled eggs and a piece of toast, please."

"On what kind of bread ma'am?" the waiter eagerly asked. Seiteki looked away from him, making her voice as distant as possible:

"White."

"Very good, ma'am." The waiter nodded and started to leave.

"Hey, what about me!" Tamaki shouted. The waiter turned back around and rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah. What do you want?" the waiter asked uninterestedly. Tamaki huffed.

"Two pieces of French toast and turkey bacon, please." Tamaki said pointedly. The waiter scribbled it down and then made his leave. Tamaki waited until the waiter was out of earshot to talk to Seiteki again.

"Does that happen a lot?"

"Does what happen a lot, Suou-senpai?"

"The staring and fawning."

Seiteki paused.

_I suppose maybe it does…I never really pay attention anymore._

"I'm not sure, to be honest. It used to happen often enough that I stopped paying attention." Seiteki shrugged and then began to excruciatingly examine the salt and pepper shakers. She wasn't exactly sure why, but talking about this with Tamaki made her feel flustered.

"And what about you?" Seiteki asked more than a bit timidly. "Does the staring and fawning happen a lot?"

"Well, of course-I'm a host."

"Oh, right." Seiteki answered stupidly. "H-How do you deal with it?"

"Well, it's not very hard. It _is _just a job. Besides, I promised a girl I'd make her my wife-and when it comes to things of that sort, I am a quite loyal man." Tamaki knowingly smiled right at Seiteki, his lavender eyes burning into her astonished and embarrassed springtime green ones. Seiteki looked away and fidgeted.

"W-Who are you referring to, Suou-senpai?" Seiteki asked, even though she knew good and well that Tamaki was referring to her.

_I need to _make_ him understand-after last time, I just…I can't-!_

Tamaki sighed disappointedly, and stood.

"No one. She's no one you would know-she used to attend Lobelia, but recently, I haven't been able to get in touch with her." Tamaki gave her a look of frustration, but also extreme longing and sadness. "I think I'll head out now, Ai-sama." Tamaki said and made his way out. Something inside of Seiteki broke-Tamaki never addressed her so formally. She felt as though she had been slapped. Seiteki haphazardly stood and ran after Tamaki.

"Tamaki!" Seiteki shouted. He had just reached the door and had his hand on the doorknob. At his first name, he stopped and turned to look at Seiteki. She had no idea what to say, just stood about ten feet away from him and stared, distressed and frazzled.

"Yoo hoo, miss!" called the waiter as he approached her with what looked like a 5-star breakfast. "Your breakfast is ready!" Seiteki turned to the waiter.

"I'm afraid I won't be staying for breakfast, I must be on my way-" Seiteki said as she looked at Tamaki.

"Oh…well, will you at least go out with me?" the waiter asked suddenly. Seiteki whipped her head to him as the gears in her mind whirred.

"E-Excuse me?" Seiteki mumbled as she gazed at the lanky, brunette waiter. The waiter moved nearer to her and grinned shyly.

"We could go to dinner, see a movie, or something."

Seiteki's mind was beginning to fog over-all she realized was that Tamaki was no longer in the restaurant and that she was still in here.

_Oh no, you're not getting away from me Tamaki!_

Seiteki, completely ignoring the waiter, bolted out of the restaurant and down the sidewalk, searching for the handsome, tall, blonde Suou.

_If I were Tamaki, where would I go?_

Seiteki had no idea what the answer to the question _really _was, but she found herself running-not exactly sure where she was going, just running-around the city in a desperate effort to find the host. Finally, after running for who knows how long, Seiteki stopped to catch her breath at the edge of the lake in the middle of city. Gasping for breath, Seiteki pulled out her phone and gazed at the time. It read: 11:27 AM.

_I've been running for almost an hour? Oh my gosh…_

Seiteki sighed and gazed in the water's reflection-her hair was frizzy, she was still sweating a bit on her upper lip, but most of all…she looked pitifully upset. Seiteki stood up, believing she would not be able to look at her reflection any longer without crying. That was when she finally spotted Tamaki-half way on the other side of the lake's paved edge, sitting on a bench alone with his head in his hands. Suddenly regaining all of her energy, Seiteki sprinted over to Tamaki joyously. When she was only a few feet away, she slowed into a steady walk and kneeled before Tamaki. He did not notice her.

"Damnit…" Tamaki mumbled. "Why did it have to happen like this…?"

Seiteki cleared her throat, and Tamaki's eyes immediately found hers. He quickly stood.

"Suou-senpai, please, listen to me-" Seiteki began, but Tamaki had already pushed past her and was walking away.

_No no no no NO!_

Seiteki grabbed Tamaki's wrist and pulled him into her.

"Tamaki, damnit, I said stop!" Seiteki yelled. Tamaki froze in her arms. She buried her face in his back and held him tighter. "I'm sorry I said what I did. It was unnecessary for me to say that-I remember your promise to make me your wife, and I didn't mean to upset-"

Tamaki pulled away from her abruptly and swiveled around to face her, his expression was twisted into one of anger, something that was not usually true about Tamaki.

"You don't seem to understand, Seiteki! I truly _care about you._ And I can't take that you keep playing with my affections. Make up your mind, because I can't do this much longer. Are you going to be Sei-chan…or Ai-sama?"

Seiteki was paralyzed by Tamaki's words. On the one hand, they made her feel gooey and happy inside, but on the other, they scared her and intimidated her. Once again, Seiteki had become a deer before headlights. And that expression was all Tamaki needed. He turned on his heel and began to walk away from the-

Seiteki, without so much as processing the movements, but rather observing them, instantly grabbed Tamaki's arm, spun him around, and pulled his face against hers. It all happened fast, but Seiteki did not pull away. Tamaki's full, soft lips hit Seiteki's with a fair amount of incredulity, but did not stay that way for long. He pulled the shorter woman against him by the small of her back and put his all into the kiss. He suckled lightly on her top lip and then her bottom one, and Seiteki allowed him to do so. It felt like fireworks in her belly and she clutched onto Tamaki for dear life. Finally, the older man pulled away to breathe, but did not pull far away, so Seiteki needed not to speak above a slight whisper when she said:

"Don't turn your back on me."

Tamaki chuckled at this and pecked her lips. "I can assure you that won't happen again."

Seiteki smiled and gladly accepted Tamaki's lips as he pressed them against hers with more force.

_Thank you, Lord, for blessing me with such a man._

* * *

><p>Ikasu showed up at the Ootori mansion in a flirty, empirical cut, navy-blue sundress with white stripes, with a glass tupperware filled to the brim with miso udon, and with a tote bag stuffed with wedding magazines.<p>

And, of course, an evil plot.

_Poor Kyoya. He won't be able to deal with this, I just know it. Maybe, if I'm lucky, he'll go crazy._

Ikasu plastered on a huge smile as the spindly Ootori butler lead her to the kitchen, where the head Ootori sat, reading the newspaper and getting ready to have lunch with his family. And as Ikasu strode in, she saw Kyoya stiffen his jaw _just barely_ and Fuyumi's eyes twinkle.

"Mr. Ootori, Kyoya's fiancé has requested that she join the family for lunch." The butler relayed with a bow. Ikasu stepped up and curtsied with the udon in her hand.

"I even brought some food of my own making, if you are willing to try it, sir."

Mr. Ootori folded his newspaper and tucked it away before speaking:

"Of course. Please, sit down next to Kyoya, Miss Gokoro. Nelson-bring her udon to me. I will gladly try some."

"Of course sir." Nelson (the butler) and Ikasu said in unison. Ikasu straightened her spine, handed the udon to Nelson, and made her way over to Kyoya. He stood to pull out the chair beside his for her, and Ikasu nodded gratefully as she took her seat. Without even looking at Kyoya, Ikasu turned to Mr. Ootori as he opened the tupperware full of her still steaming udon. Ikasu eagerly watched as Kyoya's father picked up his pair of chopsticks and skillfully lifted a generous amount of the fat noodles. After a silent pause that seemed to last forever, the stern-looking Ootori gobbled the noodles up in one big bite. He chewed for a bit and swallowed, all silently. He slowly turned to Ikasu, and finally spoke:

"Well, it seems as though Kyoya has an excellent cook on his hands."

Ikasu internally cheered, happy to know the head Ootori approved of her. Which of course, was a part of her entire scheme-the man in charge of this family _must _trust her, like her, and believe she would be the best thing that would happen to Kyoya, as well as the Ootori business.

_Never suspecting, of course, that I will instead be the fatal virus that will tear their industry, family, and best of all, their pride into millions of pieces and then incinerate those very shreds._

Ikasu watched as the Ootori's happily ate up her udon, excluding Kyoya. Ikasu moved her leg under the table and slid it up Kyoya's, making him shift his gaze to her, without moving the rest of his body at all; Ikasu did the same, only adding a smirk to the action as she firmly brought her heel onto Kyoya's toe. Kyoya turned and looked at her with wide eyes before the pain registered and the whole time Ikasu did not look at him and kept on smirking.

"Shit!" Kyoya shouted and shot up out of his chair. Ikasu stood as well, looking at him with fake worry.

"Kyoya dear, are you alright?" Mrs. Ootori asked with concern.

"Yes, Kyoya dear, are you alright?" Ikasu repeated, mimicking Mrs. Ootori's tone. Kyoya straightened his glasses and cleared his throat.

"Yes, I'm fine, I'm fine-my apologies, I stubbed my toe against the chair. I will be alright though." Kyoya explained before retaking his seat. His father gave him a blank stare before continuing to eat Ikasu's udon.

"Oh, Kyoya, you've _got _to try this stuff! Your fiancé is a fabulous cook!" Fuyumi exclaimed as she stuffed her face.

"Sure." Kyoya replied simply. Ikasu passed the tupperware to him and he piled some in his bowl. With everyone at the table watching, Kyoya took a bite of the udon and swallowed after a few moments. "Very good, dear."

Ikasu's heart jumped for a second. She smiled and nodded calmly, but inside, she was freaking out.

_Crap! I was afraid this was going to happen-just remember how he used you! He doesn't love you, and you sure as __hell__ do not love him! I will _not_ allow myself to develop feelings for him!_

"May I have some steamed rice, Mr. Ootori?" Ikasu asked politely. Mr. Ootori nodded and gestured Nelson over to make her the rice.

"I am eternally grateful! …For everything, really." Ikasu told both Nelson and Kyoya's dad. "I hope I make a valuable addition to the Ootori family!"

* * *

><p>"Oh, so the <em>real<em> reason you came was to talk to baby bro about wedding ideas?" Fuyumi inquired. Ikasu nodded as the two made their way to Kyoya's room. As soon as the family finished lunch and Kyoya had immediately excused himself to his room. So, after socializing with the rest of the Ootori's quite a bit, she asked Fuyumi to take her Kyoya's room so the two could speak. No one seemed to object to Ikasu's request, and so Fuyumi had agreed.

"You could say that. I really did want to have lunch with you guys though!"

"Ah."

Fuyumi paused for only a moment before getting to what was obviously on her mind.

"You seem to be taking this all so well now. Yet, when I first met you, you seemed pissed that your parents and my parents set up a 'coalition' between you and Kyoya. What happened? What changed?"

Ikasu slowed her walking down a bit as her entire demeanor became pensive and plotting. She turned to Fuyumi.

"Your brother is going to get what he deserves. I'll make sure to spare you, but he will simply get what is coming to him."

Fuyumi watched Ikasu carefully and shrugged, "Whatever girl. Just make sure this doesn't turn into a full-blown war. Then you could be in _serious_ trouble. Kyoya does not play when it comes to social war."

"Neither do I. Trust me." Ikasu murmured darkly, just loud enough for Fuyumi to hear. The model-esque woman nodded and stopped in the hall before Kyoya's and Noa's rooms.

"Here you are! Enjoy your time with him." Fuyumi said sarcastically. Ikasu snorted.

"Of _course._" She retorted playfully.

"Also…" Fuyumi began. "Don't do anything stupid. Now, or in the future."

"What ever do you mean?" Ikasu blinked as if she didn't understand what Fuyumi was implying.

"Like…don't kill him."

Ikasu smiled evilly.

"Only his pride, Fuyumi. That will be just as effective as shooting him in the head…and a lot less messy."

And with that, Ikasu strolled over to Kyoya's door, knocked and was let in, all the while Fuyumi staring at her.

* * *

><p>"So, do you like ball gowns," Ikasu began, taking out a magazine with a giant, puffy, fairytale-like dress on the cover. "Or an A-line princess-" Ikasu said as she showed Kyoya a magazine with a classic and simple long, straight dress that was fitted to the bust on the front. "Orrrrrrr a mermaid?" Ikasu asked finally, showing Kyoya <em>another<em> magazine, this time with a strapless, curve-hugging dress that flared out into a puffier, floor-length skirt just above the knees. Kyoya, who seemed tired even though it was barely 3 PM, stared at the covers for a bit before pointing to the mermaid style dress.

"This one would look best on you, correct? Because of your curves?"

"Hm, I agree! Okay, now let's go through all the magazines and look at the mermaid style ones so we can chose our favorite one, yes?"

"No."

Ikasu was taken aback. She turned to Kyoya and raised her eyebrows oh-so slightly.

"Why not?"

Kyoya pushed his glasses up and turned his entire body to face hers.

"As the groom, I am not allowed to see your dress before the day of our union."

_Shit, I totally forgot about that!_

"Oh yes, of course, I almost forgot! Thanks so much sweetie." Ikasu piled on the sickly sweetness. "But, we can still look at venue, time of day, number of guests, budget, and the reception. We _do _have a lot to plan-this is not any ordinary wedding, dearest. Remember, we are the most powerful couple in all of Japan. This wedding has to be beyond this world, don't you agree?"

"Yes, but you could settle all of this with Seiteki and her grandparents-seeing that they _are _in the wedding planning business-and discuss all of this with them." Kyoya shot back. Ikasu smirked.

"Yes, but we might as well get all of our opinions organized now-since I'm already here. Then when _we _go to see Aigyou and Tansei, we will be able to effectively answer all of their questions."

Kyoya glared at her momentarily, but Ikasu pretended to be too engulfed in her magazines to notice.

"Miss Gokoro." Kyoya said, practically growling her name. Ikasu continued to smirk.

"Please, dear, call me Ikasu or some cute nickname."

"Look at me, _dear._" Kyoya spat. Ikasu calmly removed her gaze from the magazines and trained it on Kyoya's glasses-less icy grey eyes. They no longer paralyzed her, nor made her breath catch in her throat. Ikasu's fiercely stared back at him with a smirk still playing on her lips.

"What is it, Kyoya? _Are you alright?_" Ikasu asked vindictively.

Kyoya pushed Ikasu onto her back on his bed, pinning her hands above her head and sinking on the bed, above her.

"What do you want? Hm? Why do you act so calm, and why do you not react to my unprotected eyes anymore? _Just what are you planning, Gokoro?_" Kyoya rasped, his voice becoming quieter and quieter as his face got closer to hers. Ikasu only continued to smirk.

Kyoya, seeming to lose it for just a moment, backhanded Ikasu's face hard, albeit with a trembling hand. Ikasu still just smirked. She turned her vision to Kyoya once again and her entire face suddenly became malevolent.

"I already told you Kyoya. But perhaps you were not listening, or you were simply not aware of how serious I was being, so I'll give you the benefit of the doubt and repeat myself. Never. Trust. An. Intelligent. Wife." Ikasu snarled, but just as soon went back to smirking giddily.

"You are quite cocky." Kyoya commented, seeming to be nonchalant. "And since you are pinned beneath me at the moment, I really think you should wipe that smirk off your face."

"I can afford to be cocky any time of the day, Kyoya." Ikasu retorted. "And I _let you_ pin me down-I can easily remove myself from your grip and pin _you _under _me_."

"Right-stop acting tough."

"Are you testing me, Kyoya?"

"What if I am?"

That was all the answer Ikasu needed-she wrapped her strong legs around Kyoya's torso then threw all of her weight up and to the left, which effectively off-balanced Kyoya and swung her around on top. Ikasu then pinned Kyoya's hand down with her forearm. When Kyoya had finally realized what happened and looked up at Ikasu with astonishment, she smirked.

"What just-?"

Ikasu leaned slowly into Kyoya and brushed her lips against his, before delving further into the kiss. Ikasu ignored her own racing heart and put all her energy and focus into making the kiss feel heavenly to Kyoya-after all, part of her plan _was _to make him _actually_ fall in love with her. She pulled away and removed her forearm from his hands.

"Told you, you cocky bastard."

Kyoya quickly grabbed Ikasu's biceps before she could remove herself from him and pulled her back towards him.

"What the _fuck?_" Kyoya cursed from confusion and hazy pleasure. Ikasu smirked knowingly and dug her knees into Kyoya's ribcage to get him to release her. It worked, and before Kyoya knew it, Ikasu was at the door.

"It's been lovely dear, but it is getting sort of late and I must be on my way. Until next time, Kyo-love."

* * *

><p>After school on Monday, Kijo could tell that all the hostesses had other things on their minds. After a brief inquiring, Kijo learned that Seiteki "sort of had a thing with Tamaki" and that the two were going to spend the entire upcoming Saturday together. Kijo actually couldn't believe it-Seiteki finally had a boyfriend, even if she refused to admit it. Meanwhile, Ikasu was intensely scheming against the notorious Shadow King. When Kijo asked why, Ikasu, avoiding going to in-depth, told her the basics of her entire plan against the Ootori and their arranged marriage ("coalition", as she called it). Kijo couldn't help but be pretty impressed, even if a bit appalled. All of this combined with Kijo's own problems resulted in the cancelling of Hostesses O N L Y! for the afternoon. So, not long after bell rang, Kijo exited the gates of Lobelia and started down the sidewalk.<p>

_Where have I _been? _It seems as though I've been missing everything lately. From Tamaki and Seiteki to Ikasu and Kyoya…I feel so out of the loop. Not to mention the fact that I am the only one without a man, whether that man is voluntary or not, in Ikasu's case. I mean, whatever goes on between the twins and I will go down however…but in the end, if anything _does _happen, won't I have to choose one of them? That would be awkward as fuckkkk. And anyways, I'm not even sure if I hate the twins or love them. Man, this is complicated._

At this point, Kijo reached her destination: Ouran Academy. She strolled through the semi-empty halls that were littered with petals of all sorts of flowers that were grown on the Ouran campus. Boys and girls alike stared at the regal way Kijo held herself, whispering amongst themselves of the "queenly Lobelia girl". Kijo smiled at everyone who's eyes met hers, as she made it a point not to be cold and royal, but _friendly _and royal. When she finally reached Music Room #3, she could hear quite clearly the chattering clients and hosts of the infamously amusing club. Kijo put half of her hair up, re-applied her chap stick, and threw the double doors open dramatically.

"Oh jeez…" Haruhi was the first to say. Kijo smiled at Haruhi, waved like a princess, and blew him (her) a kiss. Half of the girls squealed as Haruhi sighed. Kijo strolled into the room and was instantly greeted with pink and dark blue roses. She focused her attention on the loli-shota that was Hunny and his slightly older cousin, Mori.

"Ki-chan! It's been quite a while since you visited! We've missed you a bunch, haven't we, Takashi?" Hunny smiled wide. Mori nodded (somewhat?) cathartically. "Would you like a piece of cake?"

"No, but thank you, dear Hunny! I would love a chocolate-covered strawberry though…" Kijo smiled.

"Coming right up!" Hunny ran over to the snacks, grabbed a platter of strawberries that had been dipped in chocolate and brought them carefully back over to Kijo.

"We can sit, if you'd like Hunny!" Kijo said, taking the platter from the smaller boy. "Lead us to a table, kind knight!"

"Of course!" Hunny skipped over to a table that was more near the back of the club and sat down as Kijo placed the platter down. Mori pulled out her chair and Kijo nodded appreciatively at the man as she took her seat across from Hunny.

"So, have you heard that Sei-chan and Tama-chan are…"-Hunny lowered his voice considerably, after cutely looking around to make sure no one was listening-"_dating?"_

"Yes I have! It is a surprise, to say the least. I always knew Ouji-kun loved Seiteki, but I never though _she'd _go for him…" Kijo said partly to herself. Hunny nodded anyways and gobbled up one of the chocolate strawberries. This encouraged Kijo to follow suit and soon, both were devouring the sweet treats.

"Ki-chan," Hunny started in between bites, "though I might not look it, I am pretty good at reading others' emotions."

"I'd believe that, Hunny. There are a lot of things one wouldn't initially guess about you." Kijo replied, and then ate an entire strawberry in one bite before picking up another.

"Well, I think the twins want to speak with you." Hunny casually dropped. Kijo looked at him, eating her next strawberry more slowly.

"What gives you that idea?"

"Well, they keep looking back here, and not just glancing back to try to overhear what we are talking about, but looking with either a look of envy or a look of longing."

"Envy?"

"Yes, because _I _am talking to you and not them."

"Well, should I talk to them?" Kijo asked as she stuffed the last of her strawberry into her mouth. Hunny gobbled up another strawberry before answering the curious Ren'ai:

"Well, I can get them to come over to you! I'll just leave, and you stay here eating strawberries. They'll be over here before you know it!" Hunny grinned.

"Thanks Hunny. I owe you one…" Kijo said with a grateful smile.

"My pleasure, Ki-hime." Hunny smiled one last time. "Okay Mori, let's go. Nice talking to you again, Ki-chan! We should have cake next time!"

"That's a promise, Hunny!" Kijo smiled back as the blonde midget wandered off with his tall, dark-haired cousin, and Usa-chan in his arms. Kijo smiled at how absolutely adorable Hunny was, while at the same time mentally preparing herself for the twins' arrival, if what Hunny said was true.

_At this point, I'm not even sure _what _I want to happen, or what I want Hikaru and Kaoru to say…I just need to evaluate my feelings for them I guess…well, we'll see what-_

"What's up, Hime-san?" the twins' voices sounded behind Kijo in unison, effectively pulling her out of her thoughts. The two moved around her and took the two seats that Mori and Hunny had previously occupied.

"Hello, peasants." Kijo lifted her chin a bit and looked down at the two gingers.

"Hear that, Kaoru? The Queen must be maaaad!" Hikaru whistled. Kaoru laughed at this and turned to his brother.

"Doesn't she know that holding grudges gives you wrinkles?" he mocked. Kijo rolled her eyes.

"You are both unbearably immature. All I want is for you to apologize for kidnapping me and assaulting me, then I will be on my way."

"Oh, that's what this is about then?" Kaoru smirked. "Are you upset because we didn't finish what we started?"

As Kijo realized what Kaoru was referring to, her face twisted into one of disgust-while her stomach twisted with unwelcome lust.

"Could you be anymore vulgar?" Kijo stated, keeping her formal regality intact easily. "You peasants honestly disgust me."

"We're sorry, Your Majesty, would you prefer that we please you instead?" Hikaru manipulated his words to imply something sexual, just as Kaoru did. His faux-question earned prolonged snickers from both twins. Kijo sighed, realizing the conversation was going nowhere.

"I refuse to waste my time trying to gain a simple apology from you two barbarians." Kijo stood and flipped her semi-abundant hair from her face, glaring hard at the twins. "I'll be on my way then." Just as Kijo was turning to leave, the twins spoke once more:

"Why don't we play a game for it, Hime-san?" the twins offered.

Kijo stopped.

"We'll play a simple game of cat and mouse." Kaoru continued.

"You be the cat, and we'll be the mice-you have only one objective: to catch us." Hikaru finished.

"And we simply have to evade you for…let's say a week." Kaoru added.

"And how will I know when I've 'caught you'?" Kijo pointed out. The twins smiled evilly.

"Oh, you'll just know." The Hitachiins replied. Kijo thought about and then made her decision.

"Fine. I'll pay your game. But when _I_ win, because a Queen would _never _lose to her peasants, you not only have to apologize, but you _also_ have to treat me like a real Queen for an entire day."

"Deal. But when _we _win, because the underdogs _always_ come out on top, we _actually_ get to finish what we started." Kaoru smirked. Kijo froze-she didn't know if she'd be okay with that.

_No! No backing out now…I only have to do what Ikasu would _always _do-just win._

"Okay, you tasteless monkeys, you're on."

* * *

><p>Noa was seeing everything lay itself out-Tamaki and Seiteki in their happy, non-official relationship, Ikasu's merciless conspiring against Kyoya, and Kijo's domination game with the Hitachiin twins. She sighed as she continued her accounting work for the Shadow King. Noa was a little more than worried for the next few weeks, as she was sure it was going to be living hell for not just all the hosts and hostesses, but also for her.<p>

Noa simply didn't get it-what were they all waiting for? Why were they playing with each other? She recognized that all of the men had intense, if not somewhat twisted feelings for the girls and the same vice versa. Noa sighed, but this time with a tiny smile of amusement as a thought entered her head:

"Well, the hostesses have the hosts by the balls now-I'm willing to bet that their hearts and minds are bound to follow."


End file.
